El inicio de un final feliz
by Sir KORE25
Summary: Emma sumergida en sus pensamientos mira a Regina, la reina que duerme a su lado, Empezó como un One-shot pero la inspiración no me abandono y les traigo como Emma conquista a la Reina Malvada, la alcaldesa.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de autora: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Edward Kirsis y Adam Horowwitz en la cadena ABC.

Hace mucho que no escribo fanfics demasiado tiempo que este ha sido como volver a comenzar ya que solo me eh dedicado a la poesía en los últimos años. Espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión sea buena o mala. Oh y se lo dedico a esa persona especial que llamo mi reina. Y gracias a mi hija virtual por corregirme la ortografía, si se nos escapa algo sorry por eso, que disfruten

El inicio de un final feliz

Creí que éramos enemigas, que algo entre nosotras que no fuese odio pudiese ser real, pero míranos aquí compartiendo una misma cama después un mar de amor y pasión. Sin darnos cuenta la línea del odio que nos separaba se fue haciendo borrosa. ¿Cuándo fue que deje de verte como la reina malvada? ¿Cuándo deje de verte simplemente como la alcaldesa? ¿Cuándo te colaste entre mis pensamientos aun encontra de mis deseos? ¿Me embrujaste? Si, lo hiciste, me embrujaste con tu sonrisa, con ese brillo de maldad en tu mirada pero también de amor cuando miras a nuestro hijo. Me embriagaste con tu esencia a manzanas, con la fortaleza con la que te aferraste a la vida, erada o no. Me idiotizas cada vez que me llamas 'Miss Swan' como sólo tú puedes hacerlo, con ese tono entre educado y sensual, mayormente molesto cuando te saco de tus casillas y tierno como cuando compartimos una cidra en tu sillón.

Mirándote dormir con unos escasos rayos de sol dándote brillo, puedo asegurar que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, a pesar que no lo decimos en voz alta. Que nos reservamos esas caricias furtivas en público y que solo Henry sabe de nuestro amor. Pero no me hace falta que me lo digas, por que puedo verlo en la forma en que me miras cuando te entregas a mí, en esas horas robadas en familia, en como nuestras miradas se encuentran ante el peligro, gritando sin hablar, esas palabras que nuestros labios callan, pero nuestras almas y corazones gritan sin respiro. Tengo miedo de perderte, que te separen cruelmente de mí y mi alma se destruya al no tenerte más, pero seré valiente por ti, por Henry, por nosotros, por nuestra familia. Los protegeré de todo y de todos; mis padres, rumpelstiltskin, storybrooke, del pasado, la oscuridad de nuestros corazones y todo aquello que se oponga a nuestra felicidad.

Negaste mi idea de huir al mundo exterior, de dejar todo tras y empezar de cero ¿por qué? Porque eres mi reina valiente y estás cansada de fingir, por qué quieres enfrentarte al mundo por un nuevo motivo, esta vez te quieres enfrentar al mundo por nuestro amor en vez de huir como fugitivas ante la culpa y por eso siento que mi corazón quiere estallar de alegría ya que sin saberlo yo también estoy cansada de huir, cansada de esconderme de ocultar lo que siento, luchare a tu lado mi amor, me quedare para darte todo lo que soy, seré tu caballero, tu protectora, tu salvadora, ahora aquí abrazada a ti te entrego mi presente, como ayer te entregue mi pasado y pronto te entregare mi futuro… El suave susurro de la puerta abrirse me saca de mis pensamiento, Henry entra en silencio y el se mete en la cama abrazándote por el otro costado y se une a mi jugando a mirarte.

"En verdad es la más bella de todos los reinos" susurro para Henry y este se ríe bajo

"mama creo que te equivocas de personaje" dijo el, sonrió con picardía

"naaa creo que el autor era ciego y miope como para decir que Snow White es más bella" esta vez quien ríe es la bella mujer que esta entre nosotros

"¿no creen que es muy temprano para andar chismoseando?" dijo Regina con falsa irritación, yo me rio y Henry la mira raro

"pero ma! Son la una de la tarde!" como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica Regina se levanta alterada "¿La una de la tarde? ¿Pero cuando…? ¿cómo…? ¿Por qué me dejaron dormir tanto?" Henry y yo reímos en su exabrupto. La abrazo por la cintura "ya amor no es para tanto, velo de esta forma… te levantaste a primera hora…" Henry completa mi frase "pero de la tarde!" y sin evitarlo nos reímos, Regina intenta resistirse pero termina riendo con nosotros.

Una vez levantados, arreglados nos reunimos en la cocina donde Regina prepara comida como para un regimiento, necesario para calmar el voraz apetito de un adolecente y el barril sin fondo que tengo por estómago. Pero saben lo más que me gusta de estar aquí en la cocina es ver la sonrisa de mi reina al cocinarnos con amor, esa sonrisa que enamora y roba suspiros, me alegro de ser la única además de nuestro hijo en poder verla pintada en sus sensuales labios. Ya terminando de comer nos reunimos en el salón con la atención puesta en mi móvil, el cual se mantuvo todo el día y noche de ayer apagado, además de toda la mañana de hoy. Tomo aire, para coger valor, el minuto que tarda en encender parece agónico, ya prendido marco el número, el timbre suena una, dos y a la tercera contestan.

"por todos los cielos Emma! Nos tenías muy preocupados! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué tenías el móvil apagado?" No tuve tiempo de contestar a sus reproches o preguntas de mi madre de lo rápido que pasaba de una a otra sin darme tiempo a contestar. Regina tuerce el gesto de su rostro a mi lado, espero que Mari Margaret termine su bombardeo. La escucho coger un suspiro para calmarse "¿Estas bien?" vuelve a preguntas Snow White. "Si, Mary Margaret, estoy bien, solo llamo para darte una noticia" Le sonrió a Regina y ella sostiene mi mano apretándola suave dándome su apoyo. Inhalo aire de nuevo…

"voy a casarme con la Reina Malvada" digo suavemente, casi en susurro.

Del otro lado de la línea Snow se atraganta con el aire y de momento un ruido sordo seguido de uno más fuerte. "¿Snow?" solo silencio "¿Mama?" más silencio y el pitido de la línea cortarse. Miro el teléfono espantada y luego a Regina "creo que acabo de matar a mi madre" Esta rompe a reír y entre carcajadas me dice "si llego a saber que sería tan fácil de este modo lo hubiera hecho antes!" miro a Henry que nos ve con una sonrisa divertida, me encojo de hombros restándole importancia y me uno a las risas disfrutando de mi reciente compromiso.

Dando inicio de mí… nuestro final feliz.


	2. Operación Recuperar a Regina

Nota de autora: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Edward Kirsis y Adam Horowwitz en la cadena ABC.

Aquí les dejo lo que deje en veremos, y aunque tenía pensado escribir sobre después del compromiso, mi mente me llevo al antes, al inicio de la historia, sigue en el punto de vista de Emma y un pequeño extra, este capítulo me salió bastante más largo que el anterior y lo tenía pensado dividir en dos partes pero no quise ser mala (aunque disfruto serlo) y lo puse junto. Esta vez fue mi reina quien corrigió mi ortografía así que gracias amor.

El inicio de la operación recuperar a Regina

Es un asco, si así como lo digo, todo es un asco desde el episodio del regreso del pasado, traer a Marian conmigo ha desencadenado que el dicho 'no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes' tenga un significado realmente muy doloroso. Regina lleva semanas siendo indiferente, ignorándome y pasando de mí. Este tiempo me ha servido para darme cuenta de lo importante que es la reina en mi vida. No somos amigas pero somos cercanas, así lo he sentido siempre y no contar más con ella ha dejado un vacío que no se llena con nada. Mis padres insisten que hice lo correcto, Hook igual, pero yo me siento miserable, que Regina, precisamente ella me mirara como si la hubiera traicionado fue como una puñalada en el corazón.

Eh dejado de prestar atención a todo lo demás, después de todo Henry no me habla a favor de Regina. Mi familia trata de levantarme el ánimo pero solo siento que me asfixio y Hook trata y trata de tener una relación conmigo, pero mis pensamiento en este momento bailan con Regina, que ande tras de mi como un perrito me está molestando. Pero mi problema sigue siendo como hacer que Regina me perdone, que regrese a mi vida en definitiva. Que grite, amenace, pelee pero que se quede a mi lado. Mientras me dedico al aburrido papeleo que me mantiene distraída por un rato se cuela una tremenda idea.

¿Regina no quiere verme ni hablarme? Perfecto! Entonces tendrá que aguantar mis mensajes. No serán por móvil pues seguro solo los borra sin mirarlos como debe estar haciendo todo este tiempo, al igual que ignorar mis llamadas y correos. ¿Qué manera de hacerme escuchar en un mundo mágico? Pues con magia! Cojo mi chaqueta y me monto en mi escarabajo dirigiéndome al cementerio. Entro al mausoleo de Regina donde contadas veces e estado y rebusco entre libros y libros por horas leyendo, iniciando una nueva rutina, una rutina para hacerme notar por la reina.

En las mañanas salgo a correr (pasando por frente a su casa, con suelte la veo), regreso para asearme, comer e irme a trabajar; una vez en la comisaria me dedico al papeleo y ponerme al día con los inconvenientes que van surgiendo, una vez David llega a medio día, hago ronda, aprovechando para comer y pasar por la arcada dejarle los papeles a la secretaria de Regina (esta no me quiere recibir más de lo necesario), regreso a comisaría para relevar a papa, si nada irrumpe aprovecho para seguir leyendo y al finalizar mi turno, voy al mausoleo a practicar magia, tarde paso por comisaria de nuevo para asegurar todo e irme a casa. En casa, ceno con mis padres, me preparo para dormir.

Una vez en la cama relajada saco el diario que se ha vuelto mi aliado, un diario de color marrón rojizo con corea de seguridad incluida lo cual agradezco pues e pillado a Snow tratando de leerlo, pero por suerte llevo la llave en mi cuello y gracias mis estudios le he puesto un pequeño hechizo para que la cerradura no ceda si lo intentan forjar. En el hago mis anotaciones sobre la magia, llevo mi agenda, mi planes e ideas a futuro y sinceramente también hace la función original de un diario. Debo decir que me ha servido mucho, eh desahogado mi pasado en él. Según Archi, si también he ido con él a un par de sesiones, ha dicho que es una buena terapia, me siento más libre, más feliz, pero me sigue faltando Regina. Me quedo dormida pensando en ella y las muchas vueltas en forma de preguntas que el psicólogo me hace respecto a mis sentimientos hacia la reina.

El tiempo pasa y soy mejor en la magia, pero una de las piezas fundamentales de mi plan me es imposible y me frustra, Archi dice que a pesar que las cosas mejoran debo relajarme un poco que busque una actividad que sea para relajarme y así surgió la idea de pasar más tiempo con papa, el cual sin inmiscuirse me a apoyado y se lo agradezco, parece que se a resignado a la idea que ya soy adulta más rápido que Snow. Después de mi sesión con Archi voy a comisaria con una nueva idea y es pasar tiempo de calidad con mi papa. Al entrar lo veo sentado en su escritorio leyendo el pediodico, al sentir mis pasos levanta la mirada y me sonríe dándome la bienvenida.

"hey Ems, veo que volviste" dejando el pediodico de lado

"hola papa" él sonríe más, "si, la sesión duro menos hoy" el asiente complacido "me alegro esto aquí es aburrido sin ti" me rio divertida, pero luego me pongo seria.

"¿Qué pides a cambio de un poco más de tu tiempo?" el me mira sorprendido y responde "Emma, cielo si necesitas más tiempo libre con gusto yo te cubro, no tengo pro…" le corto antes que termine

"No es eso papa… eras Archi me a pedido que haga alguna actividad que me relaje y aunque correr me hace bien, me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo" debo decir que su cara vale bastante, parece atónito pero luego sonríe emocionado"

"claro que sí! Me encantaría! ¿Qué quieres hacer?" lo miro pensativa y de pronto por que no matar de una vez tres patos de un tiro?

"Ya se! ¿Por qué no me ensenas a montar?!" el ahora si se ve sorprendido, después de todo, los caballos no son lo mío, pero es una buena actividad una vez ya aprenda a montar, podre pasar tiempo con Henry que toma clases con papa antes del colegio y así puedo sorprender a Regina!

"Bueno si eso es lo que quieres pero ¿Por qué ahora?" me encojo de hombros restándole importancia

"la verdad pues en algún momento tengo que aprender ¿no? También quiero pasar tiempo con Henry ya que le das clases en las mañanas y cumple con el factor de pasar tiempo contigo fuera de casa o de aquí" papa parece un niño pequeño el cual recibe su regalo de santa en navidad, casi me da pena ver ese brillo en los ojos al ver que quiero pasar tiempo con él y es en este momento que me prometo a mí misma hacerlo.

"en ese caso empezamos mañana mismo!" me paro y lo abrazo "está bien papa" La tarde recurre tranquila, la rutina de día sigue su curso y me preparo temprano para ir a la cama, pues las clases de equitación harán que tenga que levantarme más temprano para mantener mi rutina de correr en las mañanas. Después de todo con suerte puedo ver a Regina asomada a la ventana.

El reloj suena y me preparo para mi rutina, vestida y tras un café salgo a correr, por la ruta de siempre, escucho música desde el reproductor del teléfono, mientras entre las letras se cuela el mantra al que ya me acostumbre y recito mentalmente 'inicial el día contenta, todo por recuperar a Regina, esto es salud, esto la impresionara, me hace bien, la extraño, voy a demostrarle que puedo ser parte de su vida', al pasar frente a la mansión tengo la buena suerte conmigo, está en la ventana viendo el sol que ya anuncia del todo la mañana. Por un momento tengo la certeza que me mira, pero esta muere tras la realidad de que ella está en plan de ignorar casi todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo, pero no me desalienta del todo, siento bullir en mi interior el deseo que me ha llevado a todo esto y alimenta vital mi magia… tenerla en mi vida.

Al llegar al apartamento aun todo está en silencio, después de todo solo son las seis de la mañana. Al salir del baño me encuentro con mis padres preparando la mesa "buenos días" ambos me responden, papa el más emocionado de los dos.

"tu padre me comento que quieres aprender a montar" comenta Mari Margaret una vez ya todos desayunando.

"mmmm sí, me viene bien relajarme un poco y que mejor que pasear a caballo" ella me mira indecisa y por un momento creo que se siente mal que prefiera pasar más tiempo con David y no con ella, pero no dice nada y terminamos el desayuno en silencio.

Saliendo de la casa yo me dirijo a los establos mientras papa va por Henry. Entrando a estos me topo con el recuerdo del prometido de Daniel resucitado por Wale. Recuerdo lo destrozada que quedo Regina después de eso… igual que ahora. Ella no solo había perdido el Amor Verdadero una vez lo perdió varias veces: A manos de su madre y mi madre, no entrando en la taberna, en estos mismos establos por su propia mano y por mi culpa al traer a la esposa de su Amor Verdadero desde el pasado. A todo eso le sumo la perdida y arrepentimiento de haber matado a su padre, haber perdido a su madre bajo el engaño de la mía… y Henry, le quite a su príncipe cuando llegue a Storybrooke y ese año en New York…Rayos!

Camino nerviosa de un lado al otro en el pasillo, la realidad de la actitud de Regina y su forma de ser actualmente cobra sentido al pensar en todo eso y me hago en mi desespero de querer que sea feliz, ahora con más ganas seguiré con mis planes e incluyo a ellos protegerla, devolverle el amor y darle su final feliz. Miro el área donde todo pasó en la resurrección y pienso de nuevo en Daniel.

"Daniel, sé que no nos conocimos, que amaste a Regina… yo… Yo te prometo que cuidare de ella por ti, que hare que me perdone y seré su guardián. Velare por su felicidad y seguridad. Te prometo que me hare merecedora de ser su caballero" me dejo llevar por la paz que siento ante esta promesa a la memoria de alguien que en este momento me hubiera gustado conocer.

"Bien porque yo también quiero que sea feliz" la puta madre que le pario! Me doy la vuelta azorada ante la repentina voy que por un momento creo del fantasma al que le hable, pero es Henry que había llegado con David y ambos me miran, Henry serio, fantástico yo soy la puta, papa me ve un tanto sorprendido pero cuando nuestras miradas conectan encuentro su aprobación en un ligero asentimiento.

"Bien chico pues somos tres que queremos que Regina sea feliz: Daniel, tu y yo" pero David me interrumpe "yo también quiero su felicidad" sonrió contenta con esto momento y me agacho frente a mi hijo "Henry, a partir de este momento mi promesa no solo es para Daniel, si no que para ti también. Te prometo que hare feliz a tu madre" el chico asiente y de entonces todo mejora entre nosotros dando inicio a un recuerdo que guardare como uno de los mejores, mis clases de quitación con mi padre e hijo.

Las clases iniciaron con buscarme un caballo apropiado, papa quiso darme uno de los mansos pero quede prendada de un semental negro, grande y fuerte llamado Sombra, papa me advirtió que es el más agresivo, pero quise crees que como Regina y hasta yo misma es incomprendido.

Me acerque a su coral y le hable "Hola guapo" el caballo resoplo y pienso que le gusto "Aquí mi papa dice que te llamas sombra ¿Verdad?" este relincha mientras cabecea afirmando, bueno eso creo dicen que son animales inteligentes y bueno ¿por qué no?

"Sabes creo que te queda bien porque eres enorme y fuerte haciendo una sombra poderosa!" parece que le gusta pues relincha ,cabecea afirmando y dando patadas al piso. Trato de ignorar el hecho que posiblemente papa y Henry me estén escuchando le sigo hablando al caballo… a Sombra.

"Sabes creo que la gente te tiene miedo y aquí entre nos eso divierte un poco pero después molesta y más porque es que no nos comprenden, me recuerdas a Regina: fuerte, audaz, valiente y con mal carácter pero incomprendidos" y nuestra conversación sigue fluyente.

En medio de nuestra charla, Sombra se acerca de momento en medio de un relincho y me asusta el movimiento brusco, pero este se queda cerca de la puertilla del corral con la cabeza afuera justo donde yo estaba reclinada. Este me mueve inquieto y patea la puertilla y estira el cuello en mi dirección, estiro mi mano hacia el mirándolo a los ojos de un castaño que me recuerdan a los de cierta alcaldesa guapísima. Cuando finalmente lo toco, mi magia reacciona dentro de mí de una forma extraña pero me gusta, sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza y cuello me siento conectada a él, mi magia de algún modo nos a anclado y que el buscara mi tacto por su cuenta me dice que el acepta el vínculo de algún modo.

La mañana paso dándole los cuidados necesarios a Sombra, hablándole, aprendiendo y compartiendo con David y haciendo las paces con Henry, definitivamente un día para no olvidar

…

Nota en el diario

Hoy…

-Vi a Regina en su ventana

-De un modo fuera de mis planes recupere el dialogo con mi hijo

-Puedo presumir que hoy logre cabalgar sobre el semental más temido del corral y me fascinó

-Y mientras llevaba a Henry a la escuela quise creer que el muchacho que estaba a la distancia bañado por la luz del sol era Daniel dándome su aprobación… después de todo solo Sombra y yo logramos verlo.

-Regina voy a ganarme tu amistad-

Han pasado días desde mi primera clase de equitación. Me enorgullece decir que papá me felicita pues dice que tengo talento natural, pero yo creo que es el vínculo con Sombra, no me acerco a los otros caballos, ni siquiera a los mansos, estos por alguna razón se exaltan ante mi presencia, pero mejor para mí pues Sombra me eligió a mí y yo a él. ya no nos quedamos en los perímetros de los corrales. Sombra y yo vagamos por la densidad del bosque, a veces a paso lento disfrutando del vaivén del viento, otras a pasó ligero y otras a todo galope como si el mismito diablo nos persiguiera. Veloz, salvajes y libres así nos sentimos.

Inhalo… exhalo… inhalo… exhalo, una y otra vez, despejar mi mente, solo yo, el aire y Sombra, somos uno solo, respirando, moviéndonos como un solo ente. Hoy vamos a paso lento y sin silla, no tenemos prisa en llegar a ningún lado, es domingo y tengo todo el día libre, descansando. Me duele no poder hablarle a Regina sin que me ignore, no soporto solo verla de lejos y escasas ocasiones, es molesto que ponga una y mil escusas para no recibirme en la alcaldía, donde tengo que dejar el papeleo a su secretaria, que simplemente se me escurra entre los dedos, pero mañana, mañana lunes inicia todo, me hare tan parte de su vida que no podrá negarme estar ahí para ella, para ser su amiga, para cuidarla, consolarla y quererla… ¿Eh?

"Ay sombra ya me estoy volviendo loca con mis propios pensamientos" este afirma resoplando y cabeceando. "Pero ¿sabes? Siento que la quiero" lo miro

"¿eso está bien, verdad? Las amigas se quieren ¿no?" Sombra me da la razón

"aunque ahora mismo ni me hable, pero ya veras, guapo, no podrá resistirse a mis encantos!" me rio abiertamente ante mi elección de palabras

"lo primero será alegrar sus día… si… por ahí iniciare" cabalgo hasta un pequeño arroyo donde nos paramos a descansar. Sombra se recuesta bajo la sombra de un árbol y yo de él. La tranquilidad del sitio, el sonido del agua y la caricia del viento me llevan a un sueño profundo, para cuando desperté ya era media tarde, tras alistarnos emprendimos el camino de regreso. De camino al apartamento me detuve en la floristería del pueblo.

Al entrar lo vi en el mostrador "buenas tardes, señor" el padre de Belle me miro desconfiado

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted sheriff?" miro la variedad de flores en el local indecisa.

"¿tiene algún folleto con sus significados?" en silencio el señor me tendió un panfleto con los significados y tras una breve ojeada encontré lo que buscaba.

"me gustaría un pequeño arreglo de lirios y heliotropos" por suerte este no hizo preguntas y trabajo rápido pero delicadamente en mi pedido, espere paciente por el viéndolo trabajar, cuando puso lo ordenado en el mostrador me encanto el trabajo.

"Gracias! ¿Cómo puedo mantenerlas frescas para la mañana?" después de todo tiene que durar a la entrega mañanera.

"lo importante es la hidratación y mantenerlas frescas así que en un sitio fresco están bien, el refrigerador las mantendría si no tiene mucho espacio ya que ya tienen agua" ya informada le doy las gracias y pago, llevándome conmigo el delicado arreglo. Al llegar a casa lo coloco en el refrigerador en una esquina donde no me lo dañen por equivocación y me dispongo a preparar como puedo la cena.

…

Nota del diario

-Fue un día relajado.

-El panfleto que me dio el señor Sr. French sirve muy bien a mi propósito

-Espero que a Regina le guste el arreglo después de todo como dice la tarjetilla

-un lirio (saludos) de buenos días y mi Heliotropos (deseo de amistad) van de corazón-

…

Me hayo en la comisaria, lunes 1:30pm y estoy con las uñas destrozadas de la ansiedad, me gustaría saber cómo reacciono Regina ante mi detalle. Henry no mencionó nada durante nuestras prácticas, pero no dejaba de sonreír y sinceramente espero que sea una buena señal. Bueno Regina no me ha llamado ni para reprocharme, así que si creo que es buena señal. Trato de calmarme adelantando papeleo pero esto no me ayuda, tomo mi chaqueta y conduzco hasta Grany's para comerme algo. Mientras espero mi orden, las campanillas de la puerta suenan y al levantar la mirada el corazón se me para por una fracción de segundo para luego latir desenfrenado.

Regina… Regina esta parada en la puerta mirándome y me asusta no poder leer sus emociones en su mirada, por un momento temo su arrebato de ira por mi osadía, esta empieza a caminar en mi dirección y siento como la respiración me falla 'ay hoy si es el día de mi funeral' creo que me dará una arritmia cardiaca, llamen a los bomberos! más cerca, No! A la ambulancia!, más y más cerca, Me muero! Me muero! sigue de largo, ufff que alivio, 'otro día más de vida' pero luego me espanto ¿y si está planeando mi muerte lenta y dolorosa, sin testigo? ¿Lo haría? ¿Dejaría a Henry huérfano de una madre? Y mi conciencia me dice 'bueno intento envenenarte con la empanada' y eso provoca otro descontrol en mi corazón… inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala… eso cálmate, no pasa nada, solo deliras.

Miro a todos lados y nadie parece haberse dado cuenta de mi ataque de pánico. Suspiro para liberar la tensión, pero pego un brusco brinco cuando Ruby pone mi pedido en la mesa "gracias, Rubs" le digo

"no hay de que Emma, pero para la próxima no seas tan dramática" creo que mi cara dice 'eh?' esta me sonríe con malicia y eso no presagia nada bueno… para mí.

"Vi a Regina llegar, te mire y bueno tu olor delato tus emociones" la muy hija de la gran loba se ríe en mi cara! Se está burlando de mi reacción ante la llegada de Regina! Estoy a punto de estrangularla cuando, se me cumple un pequeño milagro.

"Buenas tardes, Sheriff" era Regina pasando por nuestro lado para irse. La miro atónita y sonrió encantada.

"Buenas tardes, Alteza" tres… dos… uno…Ahhhhhh! Regina me hablo!

"¿Emma?" no puedo creerlo!

"¿Emma?" y me saludo primero ella!

"Emma!" me espanto y miro a Ruby "Estas bien Emma?"

"Si Rubs" recojo todo rápidamente y dejo el dinero en la mesa "tengo que irme" y salgo del restaurante como el correcaminos de la satisfacción que siento.

-Pequeño punto de vista de Ruby-

"¿Abuela?" esta no levanta la mirada de los libros de cuentas

"¿Si, Ruby?" me contesta

"¿Me das un poco?" esta me mira desconcertada

"¿De qué niña?" me rio abiertamente

"de lo que sea que pusiste en el café de Emma, acaba de marcharse oliendo a la alegría de los quintos cielos, como cuando se bebe o se fuma algo"

-fin de su punto de vista-

Pase el resto de la tarde en una nube de colores brillantes, cada vez que alguien me saluda con el 'buenas tardes, sheriff' no puedo evitar suspirar contenta, pues es como escuchar a Regina hablarme de nuevo, aunque a ellos le haga falta ese todo que solo ella puede y me eriza los pelos. Entre papeleo, llamadas de emergencia comunes, Hook rondando por ahí como alma en pena, una competición de bolas de papel con papá y los problemas del momento pasa el resto del día. Tras cerrar todo en la comisaria me dirijo a casa para una buena cena. Entrando al departamento, me encuentro mama en la cocina y papa a su lado, los dos hablando bajito. Pegan un brinco cuando escuchan la puerta cerrarse y ambos se giran alertas y al ver que soy yo sonríen de forma tensa lo cual me deja intrigada.

"¿Todo bien?" les pregunto y estos intercambian mirada

"claro que si hija" papá se acerca y me da un palmada en el hombro "Solo que no te esperábamos tan temprano" decidí creerles encogiendo los hombros restándole importancia.

"Hizo un buen día" y me dispuse a poner la mesa en el silencio que se había formado. Sumergida en mi plato, comía con ganas; las emociones de hoy, el deporte y la magia me dejan hambrienta, voy por mi segundo plato y esta delicioso.

"¿Quién te regalo las flores que estaban en el refrigerador?" no me esperaba la pregunta y trague duro al borde de la asfixia, Snow había preguntado.

"¿mmmmm? Nadie ma!" pero esta no se da por vencida

"¿Fue Hook?" con una sonrisa y mi cara es de '¿estás loca mujer?'

"No!" esta retrocede en su silla ante mi exabrupto "Entre él y yo no hay nada, mamá! Deja de ver cosas donde no las hay" levanto el plato y lo llevo al fregadero y me encierro en la poca privacidad de mi cuarto, cansada de sus empujes a los brazos del pirata, no entienden que en lo único que pienso es en Regina, si se lo pudiera decir claro. Tomo mi diario

…

Nota del diario

-Me encontré con Regina en Grany's

-Casi muero

-Acordarme de hacerme una alfombra con la piel de loba de Ruby por burlase

-Regina me hablo

-Snow cree que entre Hook y yo hay algo (que no es el caso)

-Agenda para mañana… encontrarle un nombre mejor a la operación recuperar a Regina, después de todo el inicio fue un éxito.

-Claro si elimino el segundo punto de la lista

Esa noche soné con una reina de ojos chocolates y una sonrisa de infarto… rayos!

Nota autora: espero que les haya gustado, usurarios, visitantes, seguidores y favoritos, y no les sea molestia dejarme un review con su opinión sobre el capítulo o el fic en general, hasta la próxima porque si la habrá.


	3. Dia dos

Nota de autora: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Edward Kirsis y Adam Horowwitz en la cadena ABC.

Lamento la tardanza, no esperaba tardar tanto, pero estuve un par de días enferma, el trabajo estuvo pesado también dejándome sin casi tiempo para escribir, además de un pequeño bloqueo, no lograba estar satisfecha con lo que escribía, originalmente iba a poner varios días en un solo capitulo pero no está satisfecha, hasta que el viernes y sábado dividí los días y me centre en uno nada más dando este resultado, Gracias a mi Reina por corregir mi horrografia y día a día motivarme para escribir, te dedico este capitulo amor.

DIA DOS

La oscuridad absorbe todo a mi alrededor, trato de moverme pero mi cuerpo no responde, veo a través de mis ojos, pero no controlo mis movimientos. El pasillo esta en penumbras, parece ser de un castillo, incluso voy vestida de armadura o eso intuyo. Voy sola entre las sombras hasta el final donde una inmensa puerta se abre dándome paso al interior de una alcoba. Por lo que veo es una habitación circular, del lado izquierdo la enorme chimenea y de frente unas cortas escaleras que dan a la recamara, mi cuerpo se mueve solo caminando decidida a colarme a la cama del fondo. Siento el corazón y otras partes de mi cuerpo latir de anticipación, deseo y pasión, pero ¿por quién?

"¿ansiosa mi caballero?" irrumpió la voz de una mujer, haciendo que mi cuerpo se gire hacia los ventanales que no vi antes… y se me va la respiración… delante de mí, esta Regina tan… tan… hermosa… tan sensual… tan deseable! con su cabello suelto… largo… se ve tan suave, su vestido negro y rojo entallado, marcando las curvas tan deliciosas, tan sexy… Y esa sonrisa tan depredadora! quiero ser la bestia y que ella me dome!

"¿Por complacerla, mi reina?" me acerco hacia ella Espera! Espera! pero mi cuerpo solo se mueve eliminando distancia entre nosotras ignorando mis suplicas.

"Siempre…" oh rayos esa fui yo? alto! Alto! Esto no puede ser! Nos va a matar! Pero el cuerpo no me responderme. La distancia entre esa sensual 'más de lo común' Regina y yo es eliminada, estamos pecho con pecho, solo el aire se cuela entre nuestros cuerpos, ella no lleva sus tacones, pero su barbilla esta alta con esa expresión de 'soy una reina y no me intimidas' haciendo que nuestros labios se rocen causándome escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Ella sonríe, se aleja pasándome por el lado rumbo a la recamara pasando su mano de manera sensual por mi brazo, causado que se me ericen los pelos, el movimiento de sus caderas al andar es tan cautivante… hipnotizaste.

En el último escaloncillo se voltea y la sonrisa se vuelve más sugerente si es posible y yo siento todo mi cuerpo en erupción loca de deseo.

"¿No viene?" la boca se me seca, tengo sed, tengo sed de ella, antes de siquiera pensarlo, mi cuerpo corre a su alcance pero en vez de detenerme al llegar a ella, la sujeto por las caderas levantándola, ella enreda sus piernas en mi cintura y nuestros labios se encuentran en un beso hambriento, un beso que me nubla el juicio, que acalla toda lógica, un beso que me cala el alma. Camino sin mirar hasta que mis pies chocan con la cama. La deposito en ella sin despegar nuestros cuerpos. La miro a ese mar de chocolate, cuerpo a cuerpo con sus los labios marcados por mis mordidas, se ve tan comestible y deseable, mi centro palpita dolorosamente ante tal visión. Con un chasquido de sus dedos mi armadura desaparece dejándome como me trajeron al mundo.

Me balanceo sobre ella saboreando su piel… sus labios. Los besos suben de intensidad, el rose de nuestros cuerpos sube la temperatura, la piel de su muslo es pura ceda, cada embestida es dolorosamente deliciosa. La quiero desnuda, la quiero enterita para mí, toda mía.

"¿Me deseas?" pregunta ella con voz ronca, de esa que estremece tu cuerpo pero no de frio si no de calor, del calor del deseo.

"Como a nadie, mi reina" le respondo mientras peleo con su traje que no floja, ella besa mi cuello, lo muerde y araña mi espalda con sus uñas. Tiro del traje desgarrando la tela, ella gime con deseo ante mi violenta ansiedad, retiro el vestido para poder al fin admirar ese cuerpo de pecado. Lo primero que veo son sus deliciosos ojos chocolates y esa sonrisa de infarto…

Pip… pip… pip… pip

El despertador me arranca de ese sueño tan vivido, dejándome sentada en la cama... sola. El corazón me palpita agitado, miro a todos lados pero no hay nadie y me dejo caer en la cama y la realidad me cae encima… acabo de tener un sueño erótico con Regina Mills, la Reina Malvada, la alcaldesa, la madre de mi hijo, la mujer cuya amistad me quiero ganar y la humedad entre mis piernas me hace sentir tan culpable… como si me hubiera aprovechado de alguien inocente, bufo ante mi pensamiento pues Regina no tiene nada de inocente. Trato de mantener la calma pero ese sueño a encendido un fuego que llevaba mucho tiempo dormido, intento tranquilizarme pero… Esa Regina del sueño me dejo atónita.

¿Por qué habré sonado con Regina? Bueno no es que me queje es una mujer hermosa y deseable, pero a mí no me gustan las mujeres 'claro que no, pero no pierdes oportunidad para comértela con la vista' eso no es cierto! '¿a no? Y qué me dices del episodio de la mina cuando se nos pegó' Henry… 'o durante el viaje a Neverland' yo no… 'o más reciente cuando viajaste al pasado y la viste con esos sensuales trajes' okey tal vez si sienta un poco de atracción '¿un poco?' de acuerdo! De acuerdo! Me atrae, Regina Mills me atrae como nadie ¿contenta? 'si' esto es el colmo ahora hasta mi conciencia me tira.

Me levanto para darme un baño helado, el agua fría bajar mi temperatura corporal y ayuda a calmarme. Tras un pequeño desayuno salgo del apartamento refunfuñando tratando de ignorar esa sensación estar nadando en aguas turbulentas y empiezo a correr. Estoy peleando conmigo misma durante mi recorrido, al llegar a la calle Miflin levanto la mirada ansiosa desando pasar por el 108 y… ahí está ella asomada a la ventada, debe ser pecado tanta belleza, el sol le da ese toque mágico… es hermosa. Trato de despabilar y la observo al pasar, sonrió al ver su mirada enfocada en mí y con un pequeño movimiento de muñeca hago mi magia sin detenerme. Espero y le guste el café que le prepare junto con el pequeño arreglo de lirios (saludos) y fritillaria (majestad).

Al llegar a casa mis padres están desayunando. Entro, me baño y alisto para ir a montar antes de irme al trabajo, necesito desahogarme y que mejor que Sombra que es buen oyente, aunque también esta Archi pero no estoy para el pensar psicológico, si, mejor Sombra. Me monto en el coche y conduzco a la mansión por Henry, este ya me está esperando frente al portón. Al detener el coche este se monta y veo a Regina en la puerta despidiéndose del chico y pidiéndole precaución al montar. Trato de no mirarla pero no puedo mirar de reojo y ponerme nerviosa, en cuanto Henry se pone el cinturón de seguridad arranco hacia los establos. Al llegar dejo a Henry con papá y yo me dirijo al corral de Sombra que me espera ya ansioso.

"Hola guapo! ¿Dormiste bien?" el relincha y patea la puerta

"qué bueno muchacho, vamos de paseo, tengo que contarte algo súper raro que soñé" me dispongo a montar y ajustar la silla, ponerle las bridas y asegurarme que todo esté en orden antes de sacarlo. Al pasar por la arena saludo a la distancia a papá y a Henry en su clase y monto sobre Sombra saliendo al trote por campo libre. Una vez internados en el bosque vamos a paso suave y en silencio donde nos acompaña el sonido de la naturaleza y los cascos en la gravilla.

"Anoche soné con Regina" Sombra no hizo aguaje de contestar pero movió las orejas

"un sueño erótico" este resoplo

"si ya se parezco una adolecente pervertida, pero no tengo control de lo que sueño" le doy unas palmaditas en el cuello.

"y lo peor es que me afecto de verdad" este relincho cortamente y casi puedo jurar que sonó a una risa mal disimulada.

"no te rías! No me lo esperaba, y después de semanas y semanas de planes y preparación para recuperarla este sueño bueno…" me detengo por el bullicio de las emociones que me corroen.

"No puedes negar que es atractiva y hermosa, puede ser la personificación de la fantasía sexual de cualquiera" Sombra resopla y sacude la cabeza.

"incluso la mía" le dijo entre risas y me quedo en silencio analizando.

"Desde que la conocí esa noche que Henry me trajo la encontré una mujer fascinante, el tiempo después solo me sirvió para admirar su fuerza… luego las cosas se precipitaron, Henry en el hospital, el rompimiento de la maldición, las nuevas identidades me abrumo mucho y me desquite con ella" suspire afligida.

"le quite un hijo a su madre y creo que nunca le he pedido disculpas formales por eso" otro silencio se levantó pero mi mente pasaba de una imagen a otra y el punto en común… Regina "El regreso de la magia, el espectro… la amenaza de Cora y puedo entenderla" Sombra resopla y le doy unas palmadas cariñosas "estaba sola sin nadie a su lado y que le ofrecieran el regreso de su hijo y tratar de ganarse el cariño de su madre me hubiera convenido hasta a mi si hubiera estado en su posición y conste que la estoy justificando" le digo a Sombra mirándolo pero este dice que no con la cabeza.

"después paso el suceso del dispositivo en la mina… no podía quedarme parada sin hacer nada viéndola morir… sufrir, sacrificándose por su hijo, entonces me di cuenta que Henry era tanto mío como de ella, el milagro de las dos… por eso me uní a ella para detener el detonante y ahí… ahí mirándola a los ojos me sentí conectada a ella mejor que con cualquier otra persona de este y cualquier mundo. Supe que había más en ella de lo que ella misma dejaba ver y que los otros me contaban" Me doy cuenta que Sombra se había detenido al lado de un pequeño arrollo. El sitio es bueno para una tranquila conversación como esta así que me bajo de la montura y me siento en una piedra grande de la orilla cerca del agua para que Sombra se abastezca y refresque.

"Luego las cosas se precipitaron más todavía: el secuestro de Henry, el viaje a nunca jamás, Pan, Neal, Hook; y la nueva maldición que se nos echaba encima" Sombra me acaricia con su hocico mojado.

"Cuando nos despedimos en la frontera sentí que estaba dejando parte de mí con ella, no quería irme, dejarla, pero con Henry en peligro no había opción ni tiempo" Sigo acariciando a Sombra que me mira y mueve las orejas.

"luego el olvido... aun no entiendo como pude olvidarme de ella. A costa de sí misma me dio recuerdos felices con mi hijo y un maravilloso año con el mientras ella sufría a la distancia y sabiendo que su príncipe no la recordaba, luego Zelena y finalmente yo... yo haciéndole daño al traer a Mariam del pasado" Sombra me da un pequeño toque con el hocico.

"no me arrepiento de salvar su vida, lo que me arrepiento profundamente es que en el proceso dañe a Regina, la mujer que amo"

...

...

...

"AMO A REGINA!" levantándome de un salto y empiezo a caminar de un lado para el otro.

"Oh rayos la amo!" miro a Sombra

"Soy una idiota! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?" este relincha

"si tienes razón... por idiota!" me siento otra vez y trato de tranquilizarme. Todo este tiempo peleando contra ella para terminar enamorada. dicen que los que se pelean se aman y nosotras peleamos mucho '...todo el tiempo' oh gracias, lo que me faltaba 'vamos después de todo es la verdad' lo sé, lo sé pero 'pero nada _Swan_' sentí un escalofríos mi voz interior imito perfecto a Regina 'basta de mentirte a ti misma, todo este tiempo, los estudios de la magia para demostrar que eres digna de ella, todos estos planes de recuperar su amistad han sido porque inconscientemente la has querido conquistar, enamorarla, tener su mirada en ti bajo el pretexto de sentimientos de amistad y culpa. Miro a sombra.

"¿Sabes qué? La voy a enamorar, voy a ganarme su corazón! Mi madre le arrebató su primer amor abriendo la boca, yo le quite la posibilidad de volver a amar al no medir las consecuencias de mis actos... y yo le devolveré el amor, el daré el mío" me levanto y acaricio su cabeza.

"seré su guardián, su amiga, velare por ella... seré su caballero, amigo mío" este resopla y me cacarica la cara con la suya. Nos quedamos otro rato charlando a los pies del arroyo hasta que no se puede extender más el tiempo y tengo que llevar a Henry a la escuela. Al regreso dejo a Sombra en su corral asegurándome que su comida, paja y agua estén bien, le regalo unos cubos de azúcar antes de salir y le prometo regresar mañana. Salir el chico ya me está esperando cerca del coche y ambos nos montamos rumbo a nuestros deberes.

La mañana pasa lenta entre atender llamadas, mis pensamientos sobre Regina, resolver los inconvenientes de los lugareños, recordar el sueño, ordenar los papeles que tengo que llevar al ayuntamiento. Precisamente estoy recogiéndolos para partir cuando llegan las visitas.

"Hola hija" levanto la mirada y ahí está mi madre.

"Hola MM, que te trae por acá" la miro extrañada "¿David está bien?" esta me sonríe con una mueca.

"si hija todo está bien solo quería verte ¿no puedo?" me responde tratando de restarle importancia y mirándome ansiosa en la pregunta

"¿Qué?" confundida "claro que puedes visitarme al trabajo MM" esta sonríe y saca unos embaces de comida mientras yo despejo el escritorio al ver su intención. Nos sentamos a comer en silencio.

Ella tiene una cara de absoluta felicidad, creo que hasta da pequeños saltitos en su silla. Intento en varias ocasiones entablar conversación con ella pero no encuentro un tema que nos absuelva de forma natural, pareciera que todo nos hace tener ese ambiente incomodo, pero me mantengo tranquila y dejo el silencio como esta, algo incómodo pero tranquilo. Ni siquiera me planteo decirle sobre mis sentimientos recién descubiertos, el drama que se formaría seria descomunal y más cuando ella parece ser pro Hook. Si es lo mejor, me quedo con el silencio y dejo las cosas fluir a su ritmo, no quiero opiniones que pueden alterar la mía propia y discusiones que saquen todo de contexto, bastante tengo con los problemas de todo el pueblo ¿Cómo lo hará Regina para mantener y soportar todo un pueblo? 'porque ella es una reina' hago un sonido de aprobación y por la cara de felicidad de mama creo que cree que es por su visita.

Tras terminar de comer y recoger lo utilizado, me dispongo a llevar los documentos al ayuntamiento tratando de dar una respuesta ambigua a Mari Margaret sobre repetir estos almuerzos, me monto en mi coche rumbo a la oficina de Regina. Al llegar bajo con los documentos y subo hasta su oficina.

"buenos días" saludo a la secretaria, esta me mira con un poco de sorpresa y sonríe

"Buenos días, Sheriff ¿Qué la trae por acá?" le muestro la carpeta

"solo vengo a dejarle estos papeles a Regina"

"oh en ese caso yo los guardo" ella señala la puerta entre abierta "La alcaldesa está reunida con funcionarios" y los puedo ver o más bien a ella, sentada en su 'trono' en todo su poder atendiendo el bienestar de su 'reino'. Parece que esta siente mi mirada pues levanta la vista del libro de cuentas y me mira a los ojos justo como esta mañana. Le sonrío y saludo con un gesto de tímido de mi mano, ella me da una muy discreta sonrisa que me hace sonrojar al traer el recuerdo del sueño de nuevo al presente, siento la sangre calentárseme y se me antoja besar esos labios rojos, casi espantada ante la magnitud de la fuerza de mis sentimiento salgo ayuntamiento como alma que lleva diablo o más bien la reina. Me monto en el coche con un portazo con dirección al cementerio dispuesta a mantener mi mente ocupada dibujando y escribiendo en el diario.

...

Notas del diario

-hoy tuve un sueño con Regina, uno de esos no aptos para menores, pero se detuvo en la mejor parte

-Hablando con Sombra tuve una fuerte revelación... amo a Regina, la alcaldesa, la Reina Malvada, la madre de mi hijo, mi reina.

-quiero ser su caballero, quien la proteja, quien la ame, ser merecedora de su afecto, quiero ser Su Verdadero Amor por que lucho por ella porque la elijo a ella por encima de cualquiera (menos Henry).

-Mama fue a verme a la comisaria y almorzamos juntas, algo incómodo pero no mencione nada, o más bien todo fue silencio entre nosotras.

-al llevar los documentos al ayuntamiento logre ver a Regina, no sé qué me entro cuando me sonrió, pero termine saliendo de allí corriendo, temo que pueda mal interpretar mi salida como un rechazo, cuando fueron las ganas de lanzarme sobre ella y besarla con todo lo que guardo dentro lo que me hizo correr.

-entre los dibujos que plasme entre estas páginas están las escenas del sueño y Regina sentada en su escritorio, pero vestida como en el bosque encantado, sonriendo como hizo hoy y los funcionarios sus súbditos, Henry a su lado y la perspectiva del dibujo desde mis ojos adorándola... amándola.

-A partir de hoy no más huir, no más correr de mis sentimientos, voy a luchar por ella, por ser su Verdadero Amor y ella el mío, darle un verdadero final feliz.

-Mañana serán unos buenos días especiales para mi reina.

-Recordar rega ñar a Sombra por decirme idiota, aunque haya tenido razón

-Soy una idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes de mis sentimientos por mi reina.

-Amo a Regina Mills

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo espero su opinión, motiva mucho para continuar, lo bueno es que tengo los próximos capítulos bastante adelantados, hasta la próxima.

Gracias por sus Favoritos, Follows y Reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

DIA TRES, Encuentros

Nota de autora: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Edward Kirsis y Adam Horowwitz en la cadena ABC.

Gracias a mi reina por corregir mi horrogrofia, tqm. Espero que les guste el cap, ya lo tenía bastante adelantado por eso a pesar del poco tiempo logre terminarlo bastante rápido.

Despierto agotada y me siento pesada. Ayer aunque no fue un mal día, pero la carga emocional de mis propios sentimientos me dejó agotada, además hoy me estoy levantando más temprano, pero ni creas que eso me detendrá... vamos Emma arriba! hora de comenzar el día! Tras varios intentos al fin salgo de la cama, me baño y visto para poner manos a la obra. Empiezo con sacar los ingredientes para el revoltillo y los pongo a hacer, mientras calienta saco y pico un poco de fruta fresca y pongo a tostar pan ¿dónde a prendí a cocinar? Bueno aparte del año pasado con Henry en New York con los recuerdos de Regina, he estado hojeando no solo libros de magia sino también de cocina y quien diría que la cocina fuese algo más difícil que la magia en sí, pero vale la pena si es para mí reina... Mmmm suena bien y... ¿Por qué no? Ella es una reina, aunque en un contexto diferente en este mundo, pero una reina al fin y al cabo.

Bueno ya ando divagando, sirvo el desayuno en una bandeja con un pequeño arreglo de lirios (saludos), Acacia (elegancia) y orquídeas (belleza). Coloco uno de los bosquejos doblado sobresaliendo un poco y firmado como 'Sir Emma' a modo de broma, después de todo quiero cuidar de ella. Coloco la taza de café y el platillo con las frutas. Le coloco un hechizo para que se mantenga caliente, agarro mis cosas y salgo a correr. El frío se siente fuerte hoy pero no puedo esperar para consentir a la reina. Saliendo del apartamento me dejo llevar por la música hasta que llego a la calle Miflin, llegando a la mansión miro su ventana y aun en la distancia me pesa el corazón de desilusión al no encontrarla asomada ¿Seguirá dormida? ¿No quería verme? ¿Se habrá tomado a mal mi huida de ayer? 'espero que no' Trato de detectarla mediante la magia, pero la realidad casi me hace caer de boca cuando a pocos metros de su entrada la veo a ella recostada en el portoncillo y mirándome fijo y seria. Ay rayos! ¿Ella espera por mí? 'creo que sí, iré preparando mi funeral'

El corazón me palpita fuerte y no es por la carrera 'Vamos Emma tu puedes! No te mueras ahora! Esa belleza nos espera!' Aja díselo tu a mi corazón que late como un loco 'bueno si lo escuchas te darías cuenta que te echa la culpa por ponerlo delante de tanta hermosura' bueno ahí te doy la razón es hermosa... perfecta. .

"Buenos días, majestad!" iniciando la conversación de buena gana al detenerme frente a ella.

"es Alcaldesa, miss Swan" ella me reprocha y yo me rio.

"¿Dónde está el chiste en eso?" esta hace un gesto con el rostro y guarda silencio, yo la encuentro encantadora 'que ella no se entere que la catalogas encantadora' Cierto.

"¿Tanto le desagrada mi presencia?" su pregunta me desconcierta un poco

"No!" le grito casi con horror y ella retrocede un poco sorprendida por mi tono pero luego vuelve a su máscara de 'no siento nada'.

"pues no es lo que dio a entender ayer" ohh rayos yo no quería dar esa impresión, ¿Qué le digo!? ¿Qué le digo!? 'Pues algo! discúlpate!' Eso es tan inteligente! 'no te el sarcasmo'.

"yo... yo lo siento, no fue mi intención" sus ojos se oscurecen, hace esa expresión de cuando esta cabreada, si esa que causa pánico en la gente 'pero no en ti ¿verdad?' cállate!

"¿es lo único que sabe hacer? Decir lo siento!" bien esta cabreada, pero que más puede hacer es verdad solo se decir lo siento, pero no señor, esta vez voy con todas para ganar 'vamos Emma yo voy a ti!' me acerco del mismo modo que ella hizo aquella vez en la mina la miro a los ojos.

"No, también se ganarme el perdón" quien no arriesga no gana, con todo el descaro del mundo muevo mi mano y hago aparecer la bandeja en su cuarto, antes que ella pueda refutar la sostengo por su cuello y mejilla jalándola hacia mi dándole un beso a ojos cerrados... oh rayos! puedo volverme adicta al sabor a manzana de sus labios! es mucho mejor que en mi sueño... mmmm deliciosos! Me estoy perdiendo en su textura, su sabor… mmmm… ella responde el beso, esta mujer sí que sabe besar!… la beso con todo lo que tengo Amor, pasión, ternura, deseo… sus labios son perfectos para besar… me despego lentamente y la miro, tiene los ojos cerrados, al sentir la distancia los abre y con claridad se le ve aturdida y sorprendida, esta mi oportunidad.

"hasta otra 'Mi' reina" marcando el sentido posesivo del mí y salgo corriendo '¿no se supone que dejaríamos de huir?' no estoy huyendo, estoy corriendo para que no nos mate! La besé, si, mas que otra cosa puede hacer si no matarnos por el atrevimiento 'corre Emma corre' no tienes que decírmelo!

'¿te imaginas que nos mate a besos?' tropiezo con un declive de la acera, pero sigo corriendo 'concéntrate y corre, que no te atropelle un carro... aunque eso de morir en sus labios es sexy' ¿Verdad? 'si! Pero corre!' Sonrío ante mi hazaña de haber besado a Regina, no se lo esperaba y ella me respondió el beso ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? ¿Será que ella también se siente atraída? 'tiene que… ella respondió y de qué manera!' ¿Regreso por más? 'No, entonces si nos mata, es mejor darle su tiempo a que procese todo, no queremos que se aleje más' Suspiro contenta sin detener mi carrera a casa toda emocionada. Todo aquel que me pesara por el lado pensara que estoy loca con la sonrisota que traigo. Al llegar al departamento me encuentro a mis padres desayunando, se ven sorprendidos por mi energía tan temprano pero no me importa, corro y levanto a mamá un un abrazo y riendo, esta como puede me lo devuelve pero ya yo estoy corriendo a los brazos de papá que me recibe con los brazos abiertos y salto literalmente a ellos, mientras nos fundimos en un abrazo que me hace volar por un minuto.

Al bajarme nos sentamos los tres a terminar de desayunar riendo libres de preocupaciones, no frío, no maldiciones, no amenazas, no líos del pasado… solo festejando mi felicidad sin ellos saber el por qué, pero tampoco lo preguntan, todo es entre risas y anécdotas. Después Papá y yo salimos, él se adelanta a los corrales mientras yo voy por Henry. Mientras más me acerco a la mansión más ansiosa me pongo no ha pasado tanto tiempo ¿Estará furiosa? 'creo que si ¿Regina aprovechará para darme un escarmiento? 'no creo, por lo menos no delante de Henry' ¿de verdad? 'bueno Swan solo queda ver que pasa' suspiro relajando los músculos que se habían tensado involuntariamente y me preparo para enfrentar a la reina más temida de los cuentos.

Al llegar frente a la mansión toco el claxon para llamar a Henry. Mientras espero que este termine de alistarse salgo del coche y me recuesto del capo. Cuando la puerta de la casa se abre y salen ambos mí corazón empieza a latir fuertemente. Observo a Regina sgacharse ante Henry y peinarlo con los dedos, le acomoda la ropa pidiéndole que tenga cuidado mientras éste hace gestos con la cara y le asegura que todo estará bien. Tras un último abrazo entre ellos, el chico corre donde mí abrazándome de golpe, lo abrazo como puedo y le pido que suba al coche. Antes de subirme, miro la entrada de la casa y ahí esta Regina, cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran me entran unas ganas locas de acortar la distancia entre nosotras y fundirme con ella a base de besos y caricias, pero todo se corta cuando como un torbellino Regina entra a la casa con un sonoro portazo tras ella 'Valla sí que la alteró' y sonrió encantada ante ese hecho. Al entrar al coche escucho la risilla suya.

"¿listo para la cabalgata?" le pregunto a Henry este me sonríe pícaro.

"si, pero… la próxima vez que beses a mamá no me la dejes a mí con el ataque de histeria" lo miro espantada y turbada.

"¿Qué cosa?" le pregunto alterada, no esperaba que el supiera! Regina no es de las de andar contando estas cosas y menos a su hijo! El chico me mira con esa sonrisa de niño travieso.

"bueno confieso que las he estado espiando y cuando mamá salió hoy supe que algo grande pasaría así que me asome a la ventana y vi todo" me explicaba mientras sonreía con esa mueca tan Mills, pequeño espía! Él y sus extravagantes operaciones.

"no me esperaba lo que pasó, pero después pensé que era lo correcto" seguía confundía

"¿Por qué?" le pregunte curiosa

"bueno eres la sanadora y cuando me contaste lo que le dijiste a través de la puerta sobre su final feliz me pareció bien, pero esta mañana entendí que tú le darías su final feliz porque eres tú…" se detuvo un momento y me miró a los ojos "tu, mama y yo 'nuestro' final feliz… como una familia" Nos quedamos en silencio mientras arranco el coche y conduzco a los corrales.

El chico tiene razón, todo lo que siempre quise es una Familia, y aunque adoro a papá y a mamá, mis deseos de familia ya no son lo mismo, antes quería una madre y un padre que cuidaran de mí y aun la quiero y tenerlos es genial pero no es mi final feliz, no del todo, quiero mi propia familia e imaginarme a Regina, al chico y a mí como una familia me llena el corazón. En este momento me doy cuenta que este ese es mi final feliz, mi propia familia, no con Hook, no con Neal, con Regina, con Henry, y creo que un poco difícil al principio pero con mis padres también, mi familia. Sonrió contenta de poder al fin tener claro cuál es mi felicidad, al estacionar el coche miro al chico

"Henry, tú y yo seremos el final feliz de tu mamá" el me mira y sonríe

"hecho!" me contestó bajando del coche corriendo hacia David ante esto solo puede reír contenta y seguirlos dentro de los establos.

Las 'clases' que más bien para mí solo eran paseos pasaron tranquilas, entre anécdotas de papá sobre el bosque encantado que nos tenía a Henry y a mi fascinados, nos hablaba de una de las batallas contra Regina cuando recibí la primera llamada de emergencia. Dejé al chico a cargo de papá y metí a Sombra a su corral, dejándolo bastante molesto por el corto paseo, llegando a la comisaria Hook me esperaba tuve que aguantarme para no ponerle mala cara, pues sabia que lo tendría como perro guardián todo el día y no me gustaba para nada. Agarré mis cosas y salí de ahí apresurada para poner bajo control todo. No es por ser mal agradecida o algo por el estilo, fue lindo que sacrificara su barco por mí y todo eso, pero aun que lo quiero, no siento ese deseo de estar con él, no le amo. He intentado hablar con él pero cada vez que la cosa se pone seria el sale corriendo para al rato volver esquivando el tema y eso me molesta mucho porque no quiero herirlo, pero me está colmando la paciencia. Quiero dejar todo claro para poder estar tranquila con mi reina

...

Durante todo el día me la pasé de un lado para el otro dando carreras resolviendo los líos a la gente del pueblo, para mi mala suerte en una de mis salidas apresuradas deje mi chaqueta en la comisaria y el frío me está calando los huesos, Hook se ofreció como perrito faldero para ir a buscarla, pero aceptar algo del pirata a estas alturas es darle alas y no quiero eso, así que denegué su oferta y seguí el resto del día y la tarde aguantando el frio como pude, refugiándome en el coche entre emergencia y emergencia. Aprovecho éste momento de calma para pasar por Grany's para un chocolate caliente que me ayude a soportar el frio. Salgo del coche corriendo apresurada buscando el calor del local. Entro directo a la barra.

"hey rubs!" salude a la loba detrás del mostrador, me siento en uno de los bancos.

"Hey Emms!" Esta me sonríe.

"lo de siempre, pero bien caliente"

"De acuerdo" esta se ríe y se recuesta del mostrador para hablarme de cerca

"pero no creo que este más caliente que nuestra querida alcaldesa ¿eh?" siento que la cara se me quiere quemar de lo caliente que la siento, ella discretamente señala detrás de mí y al girarme un poco noto que Regina está sentada en una de las mesas de atrás, casi puedo jurar que tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y que se había movido en el último minuto para que no la atrapara mirando, me giro a ver a Ruby la cual se aguanta para no reír alto.

"No te rías y se discreta! Deja de mirarla!" la regaño

"jajajajajaja pues ella si te está mirando" la miro incrédula y peleo con las ganas de voltear a ver

"¿eh? ¿Enserio?" le pregunto sin creérmelo, Ruby se ríe de nuevo, afirma con la cabeza y se acerca para susurrar

"No te ha quitado la vista de encima desde que llegaste y cuando giraste a ver, rápido regreso su mirada al café, pero justo ahora nos está mirando y en mi dirección no muy amigable" parece que a Ruby esto le divierte por que se acerca más hasta mi oído y me acerco para facilitarle la tarea y me susurra.

"la reina huele a deseo, frustración, celos y confusión" Me sonrojo a mas no poder lo que provoca que Ruby se aleje riendo y desaparece tras las puertas de la cocina.

Me quedo sola en la barra, trato con fuerza de no voltear a mirar, pero quiero verla, no mires, no mires ya de por sí debe considerarme una acosadora como para echarle más leña al fuego, pero que fuego! Trato de resistir pero la tentación es demasiado, me giro noventa grados atrapando la mirada chocolate, atrapada infraganti. Una batalla inicia, la tensión puede cortarse en el aire, mi corazón palpita desenfrenado en mi pecho, me sudan las manos de la ansiedad por tocarla, la atracción fuerza entrada en la razón, ella no desvía la mirada y yo tampoco, atrapadas en un tornado de emociones abrasadoras. Me levanto decidida cortando la distancia en largas zancadas, ella se ve sorprendida y antes que logre reaccionar me agacho y la beso frente a todos, bebo de sus labios, la reclamo mía a besos, me apoyo en la mesa y el respaldo de la silla, queriendo todo de ella. La cordura sale por la puerta, el razonamiento se olvida, el deseo arde como ríos de lava por mi cuerpo centrándose en varias partes de mi anatomía. Quiero sacarla de aquí, darle lo que merece y más, quiero hacerme una con ella...

"Emma!" brinco del susto, despertando abruptamente, dándome cuenta que estaba delirando con Regina

"llevo cinco minutos llamándote, pero nada, tu ahí comiéndote con la vista a la alcaldesa!" miro a Ruby espantada, le hago señas para que baje la voz.

"calla que no quiero que se entere el pueblo entero" la loba se acerca recostándose de la barra, esta me mira con una expresión que no sé si es enojo o que le divierte, probablemente lo segundo.

"Emma, es más que obvio que se estaban coniendo con la mirada!" me grita bajito.

"ambas huelen a deseo mal disimulado, frustración y ella a confusión, por los cielos, hasta me he calentado con semejante despliegue de feromonas!" me sonrojo ante eso, pero me alegra que Regina también me desee, miro a Ruby con disculpa pero esta me hace un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

"Vale, solo resuelve esto antes que esto se convierta en un zoológico en época de apareamiento" Y se va a atender otros clientes al escuchar el grito de la abuela, siento frío y al voltearme a mirar de nuevo me percato que Regina se estaba yendo, logré distinguir su figura antes que la puerta del restaurante se cerrara dejándome con una sensación de vacío. Me pongo en pie apresuradamente buscando el dinero para pagar, dejándolo sobre el mostrador sin esperar el cambio saliendo detrás de Regina, al salir del restaurante choco con Belle que venía en dirección contraria y se le cae los libros que traía.

"lo siento" dijimos a la vez y ambas nos agachamos para recoger sus cosas.

"Lo siento fue mi culpa iba acelerada" vuelvo y le digo.

"Está bien Emma, no es nada" me dice esta con una sonrisa amable, la dejo ahí y me asomo a la acera buscando a Regina pero ya no está, desilusionada camino a mi coche pateando una piedra al caminar triste de haber perdido esta oportunidad para hablar con ella. Me monto en el choche y arranco hacia la comisaria sintiéndome mal.

…

Nota del diarios

-hoy bese a Regina, esa mujer es puro fuego

-papá y mamá me miran raro aun por si contentura del día de hoy

-Henry sabe de nosotras y apoya una relación entre nosotras.

-pase un momento bochornoso en Grany's al tener una fantasía con Regina mientras nos mirábamos, por suerte solo Ruby se dio cuenta y pensándolo creo que Grany también.

-fue un día ajetreado, muchas emergencias, aunque algunas eran tonterías, pero el deber es el deber.  
-La reina, el caballero y el príncipe. La alcaldesa, la sheriff y su hijo, una familia...eso es un final feliz

-La nota mala del día que por andar sin abrigo creo que enfermé con gripe.

Si ya se otra nota de autor pero es por una noble causa

Hola, espero que les haya gustado, les agradecería que dejaran su opinión de cómo me está quedando el fic y si les gusta el capítulo. Dentro de dos capítulos más entro en una parte de la historia donde aún está en tiemblas, no se cuan largo salga, voy anotando ideas que se me van ocurriendo según escribo y así voy proyectando la historia al final que quiero, por lo tanto les tengo una pequeña pregunta, verán no soy partidaria de Rumpel y como pareja secundaria me encanta Ruby y Belle así que les pregunto ¿Les gustaría momentos entre la loba y la bella como futura pareja? Otra cosa, voy más o menos siguiendo la serie pero le hago cambios pequeños pero significativos para la historia por venir. Hoy ando emocionada por la doble hora de once upon a time por fin de temporada ¿la verán? Yo sí, ya tengo todo preparado ;)

Gracias a anaxis por su comentario en el capítulo anterior, espero que este cumpla tus expectativas.


	5. capitulo 5 dia cuatro

Capítulo 5 Día 4

Nota de autora: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Edward Kirsis y Adam Horowwitz en la cadena ABC.

Hola a todos espero que disfruten del capítulo. Gracias mi reina por corregirme una vez más la ortografía. Gracias a por todos los comentarios, favoritos y follows.

…

Me siento fatal. He intentado levantarme una y otra vez de la cama pero el malestar hace que caiga en cada intento, a veces el mareo, otras la pesadez o la fatiga. Por mi gran idea de andar sin abrigo ayer me agripe, hubiese dejado que Hook me buscara el abrigo 'claro y tenerlo como lapa el resto del día' solté un gruñido ante el pensamiento. Son casi las ocho de la mañana y no he podido pararme de la cama. Mamá me ha confinado a pasar el día acostada a su cuidado y papá ha tomado mis turnos en la comisaria para que yo pudiese descansar y recuperarme. Seria lindo si no me sintiera intuir, pasa cada cinco minutos a preguntarme si estoy bien y todo esto empieza a irritarme; no pude ir a correr, llevarle las flores a mi reina, ni visitar a Sombra, tampoco ir a trabajar y hoy en la tarde hay una reunión de funcionarios en el ayuntamiento donde mi presencia es requerida, pero por culpa de esta gripe papá ira en mi nombre.

"¿Cómo sigues?" es Mari Margaret que se asoma por la puerta, me controlo para no soltar un bufido de enojo.

"estoy bien" le digo, pero en mal momento la gripe me hace la jugada y empiezo toser, ella se acerca y me ayuda a levantarme un poco y me acaricia la espalda.

"No, no lo estas. No seas terca, hija ¿Sabes qué?" dice levantándose con una sonrisa

"voy a prepararte un caldo de pollo para que te mejores" hago una mueca de desagrado

"no quiero caldo" le contesto refunfuñada cruzándome de brazos

"¿y qué quieres?" 'a Regina' me dice mi mente pero sé que no puedo decirle eso y eso hace que me refunfuñe más.

"Nada, así estoy bien" quiero a mi reina, poder besarla, molestarla, llevarle sus flores, comérmela a besos, me recuesto triste por no puedo hacer nada de eso.

"de acuerdo, si te da hambre me avisas estaré en la sala" sale del cuarto dejándome sola con mi mal humor.

Lo peor de estar enferma es el aburrimiento. En estos momentos me siento fatal, pero no siento ese sueño pesado que causa el estar enfermo con gripe por lo que las horas me parecen una tortuga corriendo. Intento acomodarme mejor en la cama pero además de la protesta y el malestar con los minutos no llega el sueño lo suficientemente rápido como me gustaría. Me pregunto si Regina me hubiese esperado hoy también en el portón de su casa o asomada en su ventana ¿se sentirá bien con mis atenciones o se siente acosada? Según el olfato de rubio y es algo que se puede estar seguro ella me desea, pero, ¿solo será algo sexual o también le gustare más allá de algo pasional? ¿Si enfermara ella me cuidaría? Seguro que sí. Por los recuerdos que implantó en mi mente con Henry es una enfermera cariñosa, atenta y amorosa… perfecta.

'¿Te la imaginas con un traje de enfermera?' oh rayos, se eso sería mortalmente sexy! Con la falda corta luciendo esos deliciosos muslos resaltando su sensual trasero, esos tacones negros que hacen ver sus piernas kilométricas, la camisa de botones desabrochada de arriba dejando ver el valle de sus deliciosos senos 'y sin sostén!' si! Y amarrada con un nudo justo debajo de estos para resaltarlos… la enfermera perfecta… que rico seria, con una enfermera así estaría todo el tiempo enferma solo para que me cuidara 'una enfermera sexy' si, con chocolate y nata también.

…

…

…

Pov Ruby

Me preocupa Emma. Al toparme con David por la mañana en el restaurante de la abuela me dijo que ella había amanecido enferma y se había quedado en cama, así que me tomé un descanso no autorizado para ver que ella este bien. Cuando Belle y yo nos distanciamos por su relación con el duende, nadie lo supo salvo Emma y estuvo ahí para mí, solo ella y la abuela saben mis verdaderos sentimientos por Belle y me apoyan, Emma se convirtió en mi mejor amiga… que digo amiga, en una hermana, adoro a Snow y la quiero mucho fue mi primera amiga, me tendió su amistad a pesar del peligro que representaba y pasamos muchas cosas juntas, pero con Emma, con Emma hay algo diferente, siento una conexión más allá de la amistad, la siento verdaderamente parte de mi familia, de mi manada.

Las tres partes de mi Red/el lobo/ Ruby sienten esa conexión con ella, esa camarería sin importar que, Emma es simplemente diferente. Toco la puerta al llegar al apartamento, es Snow quien me abre la puerta.

"hola Red" me saluda dejándome entrar.

"hola Snow ¿Cómo estás?" ella cierra la puerta tras de mi.

"yo estoy bien, es Emma la que amaneció con una fuerte gripe" ambas miramos preocupadas la cortina urge como puerta en la habitación de Emma.

"si, eso me conto David ¿Puedo pasar a verla?" le pregunto

"claro, pasa. Estaba algo iracunda la última vez que fui verla pero tu visita le hará bien" le hago un gesto con la mano y subo las escaleras, al entrar encuentro a Emma de primera plana dormida abrazada a una de las almohada a modo koala y tengo que aguantarme de reírme a todas mis anchas.

Me acerco y me siento al lado de la cama a mirarla. Si entrara Snow solo escucharía murmullos incomprensibles por el volumen bajo, pero para mis sensibles sentidos escucho perfecto y es para morirse, Emma seguro está envuelta en una fantasía a causa de los delirios de la fiebre, por que lo único que murmura es 'Regina' 'enfermera' 'sexy' 'chocolate' y 'delicioso', no hay que ser un genio para saber qué es lo que nuestra gran salvadora está soñando. Así que me regodeo de la visión de ver a Emma en este estado, es lindo ver que tan enganchada esta de la reina y espero que mi intuición no me falle con respecto a que Regina también siente algo más allá de la amistad o el compañerismo hacia Emma, no me gustaría que sufriera como yo, viendo la persona que amas de lejos, amando y sufriendo por otros cuando te mueres por amarla, cuidarla y darle todo.

-Flash back-

Al ver a Emma salir, vuelvo a mis quehaceres divertida con el espectáculo montado por esas dos. Estoy limpiando la barra cuando la campanilla de la puerta anuncia un nuevo cliente, antes de voltear a mirar una ráfaga de viento traer consigo el aroma de la persona haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara, Belle está aquí. Me volteo a mirar y el corazón me prieta ante la verdad de tenerla tan cerca y tan inalcanzable, el lobo se lamenta. La mire sentarse en una de las mesas del fondo, callada y…triste. Me acerco a ella a ver que tiene, me duele verla de ese modo.

"hey Bells ¿deseas algo" ella me mira con sus hermosos ojos apagados, sin esa luz.

"¿una amiga?" Auch, ponme anestesia primero, ese si me dolió. Le sonrió forzadamente mientras me siento frente a ella ignorando el dolor en mi corazón después de todo siempre he sido eso… una amiga. Tomo sus manos entre las amias apretándolas delicadamente y resignada

"Siempre Bells" duele y mucho

"¿Qué tienes, bella?" ella mantiene la cabeza baja, oculta de mi mirada.

"es Rumple" frunzo el ceño molesta y preocupada

"¿te hizo algo?" si ese duende maquiavélico se ha atrevido a hacerle daño o lastimarla me lo como vivo, el lobo gruñe apoyándome, Belle se azora un poco, creo que gruñí alto.

"oh él no me ha hecho nada" me afirma en un suspiro

"soy yo…" esa frase no me gusta es muy cliché pero ella continua

"Estoy contenta de que este bien después de lo que paso con Pan, pero…" ella calla.

Trato de mantenerme tranquila y paciente aunque me esté matando la angustia de verla tan descompuesta, me levanto y me siento a su lado abrazándola contra mí por los hombros, ella se oculta en mi cuello y abraza mi cintura, agradezco que el restaurante no esté muy lleno como para que la abuela me grite, Belle me necesita. Espero y no sienta los desenfrenados latidos en mi pecho. Ella llora contra mí, siento el lobo fuerte en mí a pesar de no estar en ciclo, quisiera que se funda conmigo, borrar su tristeza y no llore más. Poco a poco ella va calmándose, mientras acaricio con delicadeza su hombro y cintura, ella suspira y se mueve creo que se apartará pero lo que hace es trepar una de sus piernas sobre las mías y pegarse más a mi poniendo uno de sus brazos en mi cuello, yo la aprieto queriendo confortarla con mi calor y permanecemos así no se por cuánto tiempo.

"Nada se siente igual…" me dice ella sin despegarse y eso me asusta por un momento, pero ella solo se acomoda mejor y permanece con su rostro oculto en mi cuello, si supiera que eso me esta matando, entonces entiendo que sigue su explicación.

"Él quiere continuar donde nos quedamos antes de que desapareciera, pero nada es igual, él no es el mismo y yo tampoco" me mantengo en silencio tratando de frenar la cruel esperanza de que ella ya no quiera al duendecillo, sin embargo entierro dicha esperanza y trato de concentrarme en solo ser su amiga aunque el corazón me sangre y el lobo se valla muriendo de tristeza al no tener a su pareja, así es el amor, unos ganan y otros pierden.

Tomo delicadamente su mentón sacándola de su escondite y hago que nuestras miradas se conecten, como puede ser tan perfecta, aún con los ojos y nariz rojos hace honor a su nombre, es bella, tanto que me roba el aliento y los latidos del corazón

"Si necesitas tiempo tómatelo" acaricio su mejilla

"él debe entender que has pasado por mucho y necesitas tu espacio" le sonrió

"si necesitas donde quedar sabes que siempre puedes quedarte conmigo… como los viejos tiempos" la quiero, la necesito, la amo y no me voy a quedar sin hacer nada 'aunque termine muriendo de amor' ella sonríe y asiente levemente, ella me mira yo la miro su mirada me tiene soñando…

"Ruby! Deja de pensar en lobas preñadas y ponte a trabajar!" el grito de la abuela me despierta abruptamente, casi volcamos la mesa del brinco que dimos, nos movemos rápido, encontrándonos de pie una frente a la otra, el silencio se mantiene entre nosotras, entonces belle se acerca y me besa suave en la mejilla, cierro los ojos disfrutando del contacto de sus labios en mi piel, ella me abraza por el cuello pegándome a ella, si esto es el paraíso bienvenido sea, cuando se despega quiero mantener los ojos cerrados negando ir el momento tan pronto, pero los abro, ella me sonríe, siento mi cara calentarse.

"gracias, Rubs" me dice ella yo solo le sonrió

"no hay nada que agradecer" acaricio su mejilla, esta pone su mano sobre la mía

"siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites, Bells, siempre" 'aunque sea siempre solo una amiga' entonces me acerco yo a ella besando su mejilla delicadamente para después prácticamente esconderme detrás del mostrador mientras ella se va. Cuando sale suspiro dando la vuelta para ir a la cocina pero me detengo de golpe al tener a la abuela mirándome con la ceja levantada, me sudan las manos

"¿Qué?" le pregunto haciéndome la tonta, pero ella niega en silencio con los ojos cerrados y se regresa a la cocina murmurando por lo bajo

"estos jóvenes de hoy" no quise indagar así que seguí atendiendo clientes.

-Fin del Flash back-

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en mis pensamientos, pero Emma parece haber entrado en un sueño pesado, me acerco a consultar su temperatura, esta parece haber bajado, así que la cubro bien y salgo en silencio. Al bajar me despido de Snow con un gesto silencioso y salgo. Camino de regreso al restaurante en silencio pero me detengo cuando escucho que me llaman, me volteo a mirar y me sorprende un poco al ver a Belle corriendo a hacia mí.

"Hola" me saluda tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"hey ¿todo bien?" le pregunto ante la insólita escena y ella me sonríe.

"bueno me estaba preguntando…" se ve un tanto nerviosa

"¿Si…?" animándola a continuar.

"bueno es que me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a llevar mis cosas hasta el apartamento sobre la biblioteca" wow estoy sorprendida y ella lo nota.

"seguí tu consejo de tomarme mi tiempo y espacio, a él no le gustó mucho, pero no le deje otra opción así que me mudo sola al apartamento disponible sobre la biblioteca" sonrío encantada con que mi Belle y ese Duendecillo ya no vivan juntos y la abrazo contenta.

"por mi encantada en ayudar" beso su mejilla y me alejo un poco para mirarla a los ojos pero sin soltar el abrazo

"¿qué te parece si aprovechamos esta noche para limpiarlo y mañana mudamos tus cosas?" le propongo, Belle asiente en acuerdo y se va caminando rumbo a la biblioteca, no me importa tener que hacer horas extras durante el fin de semana por esta escapada y tomarme el día de mañana libre, después de todo Belle y Emma valen la pena.

Fin del Pov de Ruby

…

…

…

El cuerpo me pesa demasiado y tengo frio a pesar que sudo como una demente. Por suerte desperté a tiempo para la reunión del ayuntamiento, quiero ver a Regina aunque tenga que arrastrarme para llegar. Poco a poco logro ponerme en pie y aguantándome de todo llego a mi closet para vestirme. Peleo con la ropa, mi equilibrio y la pesadez de mi cuerpo pero termino. Bajo en silencio tratando de no llamar la atención de Mary Margaret, pero la suerte no me abandona tengo el camino libre. Tan rápido como logro ir en mis condiciones consigo salir del apartamento sin que se note, abro con esfuerzo la puerta del coche y me dejo caer en el… me quedo recostada en el asiento para que me pase el mareo que me entró… Bien no hay tiempo que perder, arranco el coche y conduzco hasta el ayuntamiento. Al bajarme me topo con papá que me ve espantado

"Emma! ¿Estás loca? Deberías estar descansado!" trata de hacerme entrar al coche para enviarme de regreso a casa pero se lo impido.

"estoy bien, soy la sheriff tengo que estar en esa reunión" intento entrar al edificio pero él me detiene del brazo.

"Emma, eres la sheriff pero estas enferma y tienes que recuperarte para regresar a tus funciones" me suelto y él no hace nada para evitarlo.

"necesito estar ahí, papá, sé que no lo entiendes, pero necesito estar ahí" nos miramos fijo como queriendo uno imponerse ante el otro, pero él baja la vista y suspira resignado, 'ja, gané'.

"bien, pero en cuanto salgas de la reunión te quiero en casa acostada descansando ¿entendido?" le sonrió contenta y lo abrazo, se ve lindo en su papel de padre preocupado.

"está bien" le afirmo, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo más él se quita su abrigo y me lo pone, me queda algo grande a pesar que tengo el mío puesto, el calor de su chaqueta me reconforta, nos abrazamos de nuevo y él se va.

Entro en al ayuntamiento y veo las caras de sorpresa de los trabajadores, después de todo papá debió haber avisado que el tomaría mi lugar, pero gente… aquí estoy. La secretaria de Regina se sorprende por un momento, pero luego me sonríe y me tiende una carpeta con los papeles necesarios para la reunión, le sonrió y entro a la sala de reuniones, las personas dentro me miran con sorpresa otra vez ¿es que uno no puede ir enfermo al trabajo? 'aja como si lo que te trajo acá fuera el trabajo' touché… Regina me está mirando, antes de que me siente esta me toma por el codo y me lleva a parte, su mano aun con los abrigos puestos parece parecen hierro caliente en mi piel.

"¿Qué hace aquí Miss Swan?" me susurra por lo bajo lejos de oídos curiosos, se oye preocupada, le sonrió encantada.

"¿no es obvio, mi reina?" esta da un paso atrás conmocionada por el titulo

"Vengo a la reunión, soy la Sheriff" la sorpresa es notable pero luego frunce el ceño y se acerca

"Una Sheriff enferma! Deberías estar descansando! ¿a que esta jugando usted?" me grita por lo bajo, volteamos a ver a los demás y al notar sus miradas sobre nosotras, no alejamos de ellos unos pasos más.

"Ya lo sé" le digo bajo y afligida

"pero quería verla" ella me mira molesta pero noto que pelea con la sonrisa y eso me da fuerza

"es usted una insensata!" me recrimina, pero solo le sonrió y me encojo de hombros restándole importancia

"Pues tendrá que aguantarme, Majestad" y camino a mi silla cuando paso a su lado rozo disimuladamente su mano con la mía.

Una vez todos sentados, ella a mi lado 'que buena suerte' la reunión comienza; presupuestos, recortes, rendimiento, problemas, soluciones, otras reuniones y más problemas… en otras palabras aburrido… estoy reclinada en mi asiento muriéndome del calor, mucho calor, siento que me estoy asando ¿Por qué apagaron los aires? Miro a los demás pero estos están concentrados en la presentación, ¿es que nadie siente calor? Trato de quitarme la chaqueta de papá pero mis bruscos movimientos hacen que todos me miren, así que me encojo en mi silla sin poder liberarme del calor, ellos siguen su reunión y yo aquí con calor ¿no pueden ser considerados con esta pobre enferma? Estúpidos funcionarios deberían… ¿eh? Regina me tiende una hoja. Me enderezo en mi silla y miro a todos pero nadie me mira, ni siquiera Regina, leo la nota

'no debiste venir si te sentías mal'

¿Ella… Ella se preocupa por mí? Por suerte la habitación esta en penumbras de seguro tengo una sonrisa idiota. Tomo un bolígrafo y le contesto.

'Si no vengo no hubiera podido verla hoy, mi reina' le tiendo la nota y veo como frunce el ceño, escribe y me devuelve la nota.

'No me digas así, Miss Swan' joder hasta en papel el Miss Swan tiene ese toque tan… tan ella.

'¿Por qué no? :P ' a que le molesta… si ahí está, el gesto de enfado.

'Por qué no es apropiado'

'pero yo quiero que seas mi reina :( ' Esto si es divertido su expresión de sorpresa es divino.

'¿No tienes fiebre? Creo que deliras, Miss Swan' la miro y ella me está observando ¿Preocupada?

'Estoy bien' le aseguro aunque tiene razón me siento fatal.

'Pues no lo parece'

'¿Preocupada, mi reina?' Pasa un minuto, dos, cinco pero no hay contestación.

Al no haber más notas trato de concentrarme en la presentación, pero mi atención vuelve una y otra vez a donde Regina que no voltea a mirarme ni por equivocación. El tiempo pasa lento entre discusiones y planes administrativos, cuando finalmente la reunión termina, todos salen, siendo yo de las ultimas en salir, al pasar por frente a la oficina de Regina escucho la conversación que se escapa por la puerta abierta

"¿está segura que no quiere almorzar? No ha comido nada desde el desayuno y ya es tarde" es la voz de su secretaria.

"No tengo tiempo, Jane. Tengo otra reunión en diez minutos y si no me apresuro llegare tarde" el ruido de los tacos de Regina me advierte que viene saliendo, así que me alejo un poco disimulando para que no note que estaba escuchando su conversación. Cuando sale nos vemos de frente pero esta solo toma los papeles que Jane le tendía y salió apresuradamente del edificio. Me quedo parada un momento ahí sin saber del todo que hacer, hasta que me llegó la idea, miro a su secretaria.

"no cierre la puerta de la oficina, regreso pronto" no le di tiempo a contestarme, salí del ayuntamiento y conduje hasta Grany's. Al entrar me alegro que no estuviera muy lleno.

"hey, Ruby!" esta se voltea a verme sorprendida y se acerca

"Emma! ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué haces aquí?" pongo mi mejor cara de perrito abandonado

"estaba en la reunión del ayuntamiento" pero ella no se ablanda

"¿Fuiste enferma a la reunión por ser la Sheriff o por ver a Regina" puse mi mejor cara de inocente, pero Ruby me mira con esa expresión de que me conoce y me rio

"¿Para que mentirte? Si fui solo por verla" Ruby trata de mantenerse seria pero ambas estallamos en risa.

"no cambies nunca amiga" le sonrió y le doy una palmada en el hombro

"Pues como buena amiga que eres ¿por qué no me sirves una ensalada de frutas, un pastel de manzana y un café tal y como le gusta mi reina?" ella me mira coqueta

"¿Tu reina?" ups no lo lamento para nada, después de todo contrario a lo que dicen Ruby es muy discreta

"Si mía, o lo será, así que sé buena amiga y ayúdame ¿sí?" Ruby se ríe y me da un puno amistoso

"cuenta conmigo, pero me tienes que poner al día"

"De acuerdo soldado ahora valla por mi orden!" Ruby hace una mímica del saludo militar

"si mi capitán!" y se retira la cocina en una versión cómica de la marcha militar, me siento a reír descontroladamente hasta que la cabeza me da unos buenos latigazos. Minutos más tarde Ruby regresa con una funda de papel y el café en las manos.

"Aquí tienes Ems" pongo el dinero en el mostrador y agarro las cosas

"Gracias Rubs, quédate con el cambio"

Nos despedimos y me monto de nuevo en el coche de regreso al ayuntamiento, de camino empiezo a sentirme peor que antes, empiezo a sudar de nuevo pero esta vez siento frio lo cual me dificulta para guiar por que estoy temblando, apenas y logro estacionarme de forma segura, las punzadas en mi cabeza son más frecuentes y me mantienes con los ojos casi cerrados. Tambaleándome llego a la oficina de Regina, su secretaria no está pero para mí fortuna me hizo caso y dejo la puerta abierta. Entro y coloco la ensalada sobre el escritorio, el pastel y el café, sobre el ultimo coloco un hechizo para mantenerlo caliente, tomo una hoja y escribo

-Cuidaré de usted, mi reina, aunque no le guste, la quiero bien-

-Att: Su Caballero, Emma Swan-

Salgo en silencio y conduzco hasta la casa, agradezco no haber causado ningún accidente en mi estado, subo las escaleras casi a rastras, al entrar mamá me ayuda a subir a mi cuarto entre reproches que ni siquiera escucho, las punzadas aumentaron su potencia y apenas m dejan pensar con claridad y la luz me perfora la vista. Dejarme caer en la cama me crea un momentáneo alivio…

…

…

…

El lejano ruido del celular me despierta, noto que ya es de noche y por el silencio del apartamento bastante tarde. Sin levantarme busco a tientas el celular pero lo que encuentro es un vial parecido al que Hook me entregó en New York, me siento en la cama lentamente y lo observo lo que creo que es una poción, es de color verde y es espeso, lo abro y no tiene olor, me fijo en la mesilla… hay una nota

-Debería cuidarse usted primero, la necesito saludable… para sus obligaciones de Shariff-

-Att: Regina Mills, Alcaldesa de Stroybrooke-

Me bebo la poción emocionada, esta sabe horrible 'es medicina ¿Cuándo la medicina sabe bien?' cierto… '¿y si es veneno?'… pues ya es tarde ya me la bebí, además no creo que ella quiera envenenarme… bueno no ahora ¿verdad?... ba! No importa. Alcanzo mi celular, son las diez y algode la noche, abro la mensajería, el corazón me palpita de emoción, fue reina quien escribió…

-Si… gracias, Sheriff-

¿Sí? ¿Si, a qué? Oh! Alcanzo mi chaqueta y saco la hoja que tome antes de salir de la reunión, la hoja donde nos mensajeamos… si, a mi pregunta, a que se preocupa, trato de no hacer nada idiota de la emoción y enorme felicidad que siento. Saco mi diario de la mesilla y pego ambas hojas en él.

…

Notas del diario

-amanecí con gripe

-pense que no veria a mi reina hoy, pero logré escaparme a la reunión

-Regresé pero de lo que me fui pero valió la pena

\- Regina se preocupa por mi, y asi como yo la cuido ella entre líneas también me cuida

10:32pm… mensaje enviado

-Buenas noches, mi reina, la quiero-

10:40pm… nada

10:50pm… nada

10:58pm… mensaje recibido

-Buenas noches mi caballero…-

10:58pm… mensaje guardado

…

…

…

Gracias por leer, si no es molestia espero comentarios ;)

Hasta la próxima


	6. capítulo 6 Día de notas

Capítulo 6 día de notas

Nota de autora: la serie ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Edward Kirsis y Adam Horowwitz en la cadena abc.

Hola tarde un poco más de la cuenta pero por el largo se darán cuenta del porque, este es en definitiva el capitulo más largo que eh escrito en toda mi vida, además tengo serios problemas con la internet de mi casa y la computadora que uso para publicar paso a mejor vida esta semana, lo bueno es que la están reviviendo, así que dos días después de lo planeado pero aquí esta. Le dedicó el capitulo a mi novia la cual se toma la molestia de corregir mis errores al escribir y de que cumplimos 3 meses juntas y un año de conocernos (el mismo día lol) ademas quqe esta vez no la deje leer ningún spoiler del capitulo tanto así que de "caballero" ahora soy "caballero malvado". También ella me reto a lograr escribir las 10,000 palabras y ta tan lo logre jajajajajaja aunque no creo lograrlo pero la inspiración ayudó al cometido. Que disfruten la lectura.

…

La alarma suena y la apago de un manotazo, me levanto emocionada, hoy es un día de bueno provecho, mas con la idea de hoy. Hace dos semanas que bese a Regina y no he tenido la oportunidad de poder volver a probar esos labios prohibidos y deliciosos. No he parado de pensar en ello y en este tiempo he tenido que luchar con las ganas de interrumpir en su oficina y besarla desesperadamente hasta perderme en ella, pero en compensación el día después de la gripe amanecí totalmente recuperada y renovada, por lo que a pesar de las protestas de mi madre fui a trabajar, para encontrarme con la gran sorpresa de encontrar una canasta de manzanas en mi escritorio, y no cualquier manzanas, oh no, eran las manzanas del árbol personal de la reina, por un momento me recordó la vez que me ofreció manzanas como amenazas, pero lejos de intimidarme ante el recuerdo puedo decir que devoré la canasta ese mismo día, estaban deliciosas! Desde entonces, yo le dejo las flores junto con algún detalle o desayuno al pasar por su casa y al llegar a la comisaria me encuentro con la canasta repleta de manzanas. Al principio papá se mostró receloso de ellas, pero ahora nos peleamos siempre por la última del cesto, hasta a Sombra le gustan! Se molesta si no le llevo una por las mañanas, que exigente!

Ya vestida bajo a la cocina en silencio y pongo el café a hacer mientras abro la pequeña caja con el regalo personalizado para Regina, una taza que pedí por internet personalizada; el fondo es blanco y tiene montones de cisnes negros con corona y tiene la frase - I am the Queen- en grande y un poco más abajo, pequeño y en cursiva,-Regina Mills- Henry eligió el diseño de los cisnes con corona diciendo que era como ponernos a nosotras en un mismo símbolo, incluso el mismo lo dibujo y la verdad a mí me encanto, sin embargo el extra que se encuentra en el fondo de la taza es lo que quiero que mi reina lea a diario si es posible, dice: Le quiero majestad, y más abajo por recomendación del chico dice - Sir Swan- como para seguir con la broma privada. Preparo unas tostadas, sirvo el café y coloco todo en la bandeja junto con las flores (lirios) y por consecuente el hechizo que mantiene los alimentos calientes.

Salgo de casa iniciando mis ejercicios mañaneros. Voy tranquila corriendo mientras escucho música envuelta en mis pensamientos. Ruby lleva semanas que por momentos es la mujer más alegre del jodido mundo y de momento parece alma en pena que ni los gritos de Grany la sacan del limbo. Luego de una noche de copas y un interrogatorio digno del FBI logré sonsacarle que sólo es mal de amores, pues aunque Belle ya no vive con Gold después de su regreso, este no para de rondarla, hacerle regalos y cumplidos, además que el muy astuto le entrego la daga como muestra de 'amor', por lo que mi amiga loba se deprime teniendo cerca a su amada como amiga, pero sintiendo que pierde total oportunidad por las atenciones del oscuro con la joven. La he consolado y apoyado aconsejándole que no se rinda con Belle sin siquiera haber intentado enamorarla.

Tanto como Ruby y yo tememos las de las acciones de Gold si este se entera de los planes de la loba para con Belle, pero si este intenta algo estaré yo ahí para cuidar y proteger a mi amiga del duende. Además el cuento de la bella y la bestia habla de una criatura peluda y salvaje 'Ruby me pateará el trasero de nuevo si me escucha decirle peluda' pero es un lobo! 'si pero a ninguna mujer le gusta que le comparen con Chewaca de Star Wars!' no puedo evitarlo y estallo de la risa ante el recuerdo, la cara de Ruby cuando le dije Chewaca la semana pasada durante la luna llena fue genial! 'si! Genial que no mordiera mi pálido trasero!' si pero me dio una patada que no pude sentarme en todo el día! 'bueno merecido lo tenía' para la próxima tengo que preguntarle si es pariente de los lobos de Twilight! 'si y recordar llevar zapatos ligeros para correr como alma que lleva el diablo' la risa me acompaña hasta entrar a la calle Miflin.

Llegando a la 108 bajo la velocidad de mis pasos y miro la ventana del cuarto de Regina, la ventana en la que la reina esta asomada en este momento. Le sonrió y saludo con la mano, esta me devuelve el saludo y la sonrisa, tropiezo con el mismo declive de siempre y antes de alejarme muevo mi mano haciendo aparecer la bandeja en su cuarto. Espero y el chico pueda ver cuando Regina lea el mensaje del fondo! Sonrió divertida ante la idea. Sigo mi carrera hasta casa, tengo listas las notas que le enviaré hoy, además de la forma y lugar en que se las haré llegar, espero que le gusten. Al llegar al apartamento me ducho para refrescarme, me siento a desayunar con mis padres que andan melosos 'cuando no?' puff siempre pienso con fastidio 'me dará diabetes!' no puedo hablar mucho últimamente peco de romántica, suspiro entre resignada y contenta, ¿pero con una Diosa como lo es mi reina quien no derrama miel? 'y lujuria' También!

Terminó mi plato y después de recoger, salgo a buscar al chico para ir a los establos. Al estacionarme toco el claxon avisando que llegué y espero. La puerta se abre y de ella sale Henry corriendo y se mete rápido al coche.

"¿Dónde está el incendio, chico?" le pregunto, tanta energía que me deja asombrada.

"No hay fuego. Cuéntame que harás hoy para mi madre, quiero detalles!" me rio ante el entusiasmo que tiene con los planes de hoy.  
"¿Desde cuándo tan cotilla, chico?" le pregunto mientras saludo a Regina que se encuentra recostada en el marco de su puerta viendo nuestra interacción, lo más seguro preguntándose que tiene a su hijo tan excitado tan temprano, ella se despide y se mete a la casa. Yo arranco el coche y nos pongo en marcha a nuestro destino

"No todos los días la Reina Malvada recibe gestos tan románticos" me dice él y lo miro con falso dolor haciendo un gesto teatral como si me apuñalara el corazón.

"¿Y mis detalles mañaneros que son?" fingiendo aflicción para desviar su atención de mis planes, este se ríe y lo despeino en complicidad.

"Bueno eso es romántico también, pero las notas durante todo el día son un cambio y un gesto muy romántico, Ruby dice que si le dieras las notas a ella se casaría contigo" ambos quedamos en silencio viéndonos de reojo por unos segundos antes de reírnos abiertamente ante el recuerdo de Ruby diciendo eso y pestañado con damisela en peligro y Belle presente con una sonrisa forzada

"¿Chico no te pareció que a Belle no le gustó mucho el comentario?" si el chico se dio cuenta quiere decir que no fueron ideas mías.

"Pues a mí me pareció que le incomodó… ¿crees que le guste Ruby?"

"No lo sé, chico, pero espero que sí, no creo que haya sido por otra cosa" le respondo tras meditar, pero el chico sigue.

"Yo creo que ella esta cofundida" lo miro interrogante luego de apagar el coche

"¿Por qué lo crees?" nos bajamos y caminamos a los establos

"pues ahora vuelven a estar todo el rato juntas como cuando Belle creía ser su versión de este mundo, creo que Belle quiere a Ruby como algo más que amigas, pero como esta no hace nada por dejarse en evidencia Belle elige la opción obvia que sería el abuelo con quien ya tiene una historia, creo que si Ruby se decidiera por conquistarla sus sentimientos serian recíprocos, pero ambas se esconden detrás de la disque amistad que tienen y no arriesgarse, mientras ambas sufren mandándose señales de humo que ninguna sabe descifrar o temen equivocarse" me quedo pensando en lo dicho por el chico y tiene razón, por la forma que ambas actúan se sabe que ahí hay algo mas pero mientras alguna de las dos no se decida y actué estarán en ese tira y jala hasta que alguna pierda a la otra de forma permanente, espero sinceramente que no.

"Hola guapo!" Saludo a Sombra que responde emocionado, rápidamente husmeando con el hocico en la funda que traigo.

"Hey! Quieto, guapo. Ten paciencia!" dándole unas palmadas en el cuello para calmarlo

"son para más tarde!" este patea la puerta impaciente, dejo funda colgada de un declive y me dispongo a ensillarlo, después de asegurarme que todo esté bien sujeto y en su sitio. Salgo montada sin dejar la funda de manzanas. Transitamos a través de los arboles rumbo al que ya catalogamos nuestro lugar, vamos en un silencio reconfortante y diferente al ajetreo del apartamento con un bebé, las calles con gente saludando y comentando de todo o el ruidoso restaurante. Llegando al pie del arroyo desmonto y me siento en mi piedra, sombra se echa a mi lado esperando nuestra merienda. Así que con una navaja empiezo a picar las manzanas.

"hoy será un día emocionante" le doy un pesado de manzana, Sombra resopla mientras mastica

"Desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche estaré enviándole notas cada hora" como yo un pedazo de manzana y le doy otro a Sombra.

"Ruby se ofreció a llevarle una de las notas, Belle le entregará otra" Sombra besa mi mejilla

"Si hay que hacer algo para que esas dos al fin estén juntas" reparto otros dos pesados de la fruta

"consultare con Henry para hacer una operación para unir a las chicas" otro pesado para sombra y otro para mi

"mmm estaba pensando hacer las cosas más directo" le doy otro trozo de manzana

"ya sabes invitarla a una cita o a dar un paseo" Sombra relincha mientras mastico mi bocado

"mmm esa es una buena idea, una cabalgata yo me luzco frente a ella con mi habilidad para montar y tú te puedes lucir tu buen porte frente a la yegua que le den a ella" más manzana para nosotros

"como una doble cita!" sonrió masticando

"Un picnic a media tarde, comida, aquí es un sitio tranquilo y alejado de ojos curiosos" Sombra me exige mas bocados

"si y muchas manzanas!" Sombra da una risa versión caballo y seguimos charlando hasta que es tiempo de volver.

Me aseguró de dejar limpio el corral de Sombra, suficiente heno y agua limpia. Henry se despide de David y nos dirigimos a su escuela, detengo el auto frente a la entrada y le tiendo un sobre sellado dice: Para la Reina, De Sir Swan. Henry mira el sobre curioso.

"no lo abras renacuajo, es para tu madre se lo das cuando venga por ti a las tres ¿De acuerdo?" el monta cara por no poder averiguar lo que pone dentro.

"bien, pero sabes que quiero detalles" se baja del coche y cierra la puerta pero se asoma a la ventana

"Por cierto su mueca y la posterior sonrisa al leer lo que había en el fondo de la taza, era digno de retratar y muy bonita" y sale corriendo

"Eh! Chico!" le llamo pero me ignora entrando a la escuela, el muy… me dejo con las ganas 'eso me pasa por no querer contarle los planes con detalle' eso me recuerda… arranco el coche rumbo al ayuntamiento y me estaciono al frente, miro el reloj 7:58 am, aguardo que den las empunto.

Primera nota, sobre el escritorio de la oficina

8:00 am

-Eres hermosa-

Antes de ir a la comisaria me detengo en la oficina del pediodico, miro a todos lados hasta que logro dar con el chico que lleva el ejemplar de Regina a su oficina.

"eh, tu!" varias personas se viran y me ven curiosas pero yo llego hasta el muchacho que me mira interrogante

"necesito un favor tuyo"

"en que puedo ayudarla, princesa" evito hacer una mueca ante el titulo

"Veras" saco el sobre y dinero

"necesito que pongas este sobre en el pediodico que le entregas a la alcaldesa y que se lo entregues personalmente a las nueve en punto de la mañana, sin excusas, chico ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

"Claro que si Sheriff" bueno eso está mejor, le entrego el dinero

"Solo es una recompensa por este favor" le guiño un ojo y me dispongo a salir, pero antes de irme me volteo en la puerta y le digo aprovechando que ya no hay nadie pendiente

"por cierto, nada de esto a nadie chico… oh te hare pasar una temporada entre las rejas ¿Entendido?"

El chico pálido del susto asiente

"S… Si sheriff, cuente conmigo"

Finalmente me siento en mi coche 'eso fue un poco exagerando'… bah' no importa tampoco es como que lo fuese hacer de verdad, pero eso él no lo sabe. Llego a comisaria y me siento en mi escritorio a trabajar con los papeleos y atender las llamadas no tan urgentes que entraron en la noche y la mañana. Al cabo de un rato Hook hace aparición y se sienta como en la silla del frente a parlotear algo sobre… no sé qué. Estoy metida en el papeleo atrasado y en ignorar al pirata que brinco cuando el teléfono suena.

"comisaria ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?"

"Ya entregue su pedido Sheriff" Oh! Miro el reloj son las 9:03am

"Gracias chico, de verdad, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda con algún bravucón me avisas y ahí estaré" este se ríe

"Gracias Sheriff, que tenga buen día" me dice él

"A ti muchacho, cuídate" y cuelgo la llamada ante la atenta interrogante mirada de Hook y apunto mentalmente

Segunda nota, Pediodico

9:00 am

-Me gustan tus ojos-

Poco después logro deshacerme de Hook y seguir poniendo al día el trabajo de escritorio al que papá también parece alérgico, no entran llamadas y todo está en una calma asfixiante así que desvío las llamadas de la comisaria mi celular y camino hasta Grany's disfrutando del día. Entrando en el restaurante me topo con Ruby y Belle en la barra bastante cerca a pesar del mueble que las separa, sonrió por ello, lástima que tengo que interrumpir.

"hey chicas!" las saludo estas se alejan un tanto sorprendidas

"Hola Emma" me saludan las dos al mismo tiempo y decido molestarlas

"Oh pero que lindas! Si hasta hablan a la vez! Pronto se terminaran las freses una a la otra y podrán casarse!" ambas enrojecen hasta las orejas y estallo en carcajadas, Ruby me mira feo y Belle no me mira para nada.

"¿qué te trae por aquí? además de molestarnos" uy el lobo enojado, levanto mis manos en son de paz

"calma lobo, solo bromeo" me siento al lado de Belle

"lo de siempre, Rubs" Ruby me fusila con la mirada pero prepara mi pedido y lo pone frente a mí. Le doy un sorbo.

"mmm rico" le guiño un ojo a Ruby que me mira sorprendida y después a Belle que se mueve incomoda en su banco.

"bueno fuera de juegos ¿a qué hora es que iras al ayuntamiento?" dirigiéndome a Belle

"tengo que ir a eso de las diez" me contesta y yo sonrió

"Perfecto" con magia invoco la siguiente nota y se la entregó a Belle, Ruby mira intrigada el sobre.

"solo ponlo junto con los documentos que tienes que entregarle y ya" Belle guarda el sobre.

"¿Que dice la nota?" pregunta Ruby

"cuando Belle me avise que entrego la nota les escribo a ambas lo que dice" Ruby no parece muy contenta con la espera pero asiente.

Tras beberme mi chocolate regreso a la comisaria encontrándome con David quien devora una de las manzanas del cesto. El paleo disminuye paulatinamente pero papá y yo nos distraemos al rato tirarnos una manzana de un extremo a otro de la comisaria sin dejarla caer, lo cual para mi es practica porque lo estoy haciendo con magia, lo que me sirve para practicar mi control y de paso ayudarme a que papá le pierda el tabú al tema de la magia. Entre lanzamientos, chistes y llamadas pasa el tiempo deprisa porque me entra el mensaje de texto de Belle.

-Nota entregada-Belle

Tercera nota, documentos de Belle

10:00 am

-alucino con tu sonrisa-

-Gracias, "alucino con tu sonrisa" es lo que dice la nota- Emma

-Es muy lindo-Belle

-Sí, gracias de nuevo- Emma

-Para eso estamos las amigas para apoyarnos ¿No?- Belle

-Sí, somos amigas- Emma

-te deseo

, éxito hoy- Belle

-Gracias, cuídate- Emma

-ok- Belle

-ok- Emma

…

POV Ruby

La partida de Emma y Belle auguro una hora aburrida. La abuela aprovecha la baja de clientela para poner al día el libro de cuentas mientras yo limpio, recojo y preparo el restaurante para la hora de auge del almuerzo, pareciera que todos se confabulan para llegar a la misma hora, le he dicho a la abuela de contratar a alguien para esas horas pero ella insiste que yo sola puedo, claro, por qué solo yo soporto sus gritos durante esos momentos de estrés. Lo más desesperante de hoy es que ya van a ser casi las once de la mañana y tanto como Emma y Belle se olvidaron de mí, ni siquiera un texto sobre el estatus de la súper misión, claro la loba que se aguante la curiosidad, na' no se preocupen Ruby no quiere saber, claro ella es paciente… y una mierda quiero saber! ¿Por qué me dejan con la incertidumbre? ¿Por qué?

"Ruby, deja de refunfuñar y termina de lavar esos platos!" Joder la abuela tiene un timbre de voz que se escucha hasta la china.

"Rrrrrr. Si abuela!"

"No me gruñas jovencita o te hare doblar turnos" uy calla lobo que nos cazan

"lo siento abuela" claro que no, pero no quiero doblar turnos de nuevo, quiero salir corriendo y zarandear a Emma hasta que me diga que dice la dichosa nota. Limpio y limpio, limpiar cansa, necesito unas vacaciones, tal vez un día de playa ¿te imaginas a Belle en traje de baño? Oh… hermosa… jugando con las olas o leyendo uno de sus amados libros bajo alguna sombra… amarren a la loba que se escapa! Sería tan rico poder marcarla, restregarme contra ella, mía…

"Ruby, deja de babear! atiende el teléfono que me va a dejar sorda!" Sorda me as a dejar a mi con esos gritos, dejo los platos enojada que me despertaran de mi fantasía, no vuelo a joder a Emma!

"Grany's ¿en que le puedo ayudar?"

"Alucino con tu sonrisa"… ¿Qué?... oh… Belle!

"Hola preciosa! Gracias!" le gusta mi sonrisa, le gusta mi sonrisa, le gusta mi sonrisa…

"hola loba" me responde ella y el sonido de su risa me eleva al séptimo cielo

"tu sonrisa es bonita, pero me refería a la nota" ohhh! … auch ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel? Eso me pasa por ilusa… Espera! dijo que mi sonrisa es bonita! ¿Me está coqueteando?

"Oh… oh! No tanto como la tuya, Bells" el silencio se hace en la línea y me entra el pánico ¿fue demasiado? ¿Estaba bromeando? La eh perdido ¿Qué hice?

"Gracias loba" no se quien este allá arriba pero enfríame que me derrito con esta mujer, amo que me diga loba!

"Solo digo la verdad, preciosa" uff

"Gracias, loba. La verdad que los gestos de Emma son muy lindos" la abuela me está mirando raro, pero me escondo detrás de la pared, ya bastante es con que sepa que me muero por Belle como para que también vea mi cara de tonta enamorada.

"La verdad yo esperaba uno de sus comentarios sexuales" La risa de Belle atraviesa la línea llenándome de energía.

"Si yo igual pero parece que nuestra sheriff tiene su lado encantador" esta vez soy yo la que me rio

"No digamos eso frente a ninguna que después se espantan" y ambas nos reímos. Las campanillas de la puerta anuncian un nuevo cliente, miro el reloj de la pared y noto que casi son las once de la mañana.  
"Bells, preciosa me tengo que ir" le digo triste

"oh! Está bien. Nos vemos después" me dice ella y puedo notar que también está triste

"hasta luego, preciosa" voy a cortar la llamada cuando el grito de Belle se escucha

"espera!" rápido me pongo el auricular en el oído

"¿Si?"

"Te…" la escucho tomar aire insegura

"Ruby clientes!" la abuela grita con el sonido de la campanillas anunciando otro cliente

"¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?" el corazón me late fuerte y aprieto el teléfono tratando de ignorar el ruido de las protestas por la lentitud.

"Claro!" ups creo que fue demasiado emocionado

"Oh… Está bien! ¿Nos vemos a las 7?" si… si… si… si…

"Está bien"

"Hasta la noche loba" dice ella

"Hasta la noche preciosa" escucho un suspiro que me roba el aliento y ella cuelga. Me quedé mirando el teléfono sin creerlo.

"Ruby! Deja el papel de romeo que no te queda y atiende a los clientes!"

Despabilo y me apresuro a atender a los clientes que esperan y entran por manada al restaurante. Estoy inmerda en la llevadera de platos y bebidas, limpieza y recogido cuando noto mi celular vibrando en mi bolsillo.

Nuevo mensaje de texto

-Si es una cita, loba- Belle

Oh rayos! Oh rayos!

"Si!" levanto mis manos al aire en victoria, corro emocionada y abrazo a mi abuela mientras canto.

"es una cita… es una cita… conmigo… es una cita" la cara de la abuela es graciosa de esa que te mira como si te preguntaran si estás loca o consumiste algo, estoy a punto de reírme cuando una risa desde la puerta hace que me separe de la abuela, es Emma que se ríe del espectáculo que estoy dando. Suelto a la abuela y trato de disimular lo más posible, mientras la abuela se va gruñendo sobre que si cada vez estoy más loca lo que provoca que Emma ría mas fuerte

"Ey Ems ¿en qué te ayudo?" pero esta sigue riendo a sus anchas, me cruzo de brazos esperando que recobre la cordura. Tras unos minutos logra calmarse y se sienta en su habitual banco, mientras se enjuaga las lágrimas de la risa.

"Hola Rubs!" dice ella

"¿qué te trae por acá? ¿No deberías estar entregando la nota de las once?" Emma me mira raro por un momento y se ríe

"Ruby son las once y quince!"ohh miro el reloj asombrada y noto efectivamente que esa es la hora

"entregué la nota en su oficina, la hice aparecer en su escritorio con magia" oh chica lista, imité lo mejor posible la voz de joda

"tienes la fuerza de tu lado" Emma pestañea sorprendida y de momento ambas nos reímos hasta que por lo menos a mí me duele la barriga.

"Que bromee con Star Wars no quiere decir que puedes llamarme Chewaca ¿entendido?" la amenazó con el dedo y esta levanta los brazos con las manos abiertas en son de paz

"Tranquila loba que no quiero un mordisco en el trasero" ambas nos reímos de nuevo.

Atiendo unos clientes para evitar los gritos de mi abuela mientras Emma come su almuerzo. Al parecer esta no tienen ninguna prisa así que me apresuro a terminar para poder hablar con ella tranquila, por un momento creo lograrlo pero parece que llega un momento de calma y aprovecho para arrimarme a la barra para hablar otra vez con Emma.

"Bien. Desembucha" le digo y esta me sonríe, mira a todos lados y con un movimiento de muñeca hace aparecer un libro de color rojo con su nombre en dorado en la tapa, había visto ese libro en sus manos antes pero nunca tan de cerca y por lo que puedo ver mientras pasa las paginas es una especie de diario, se detiene en la última página y me tiende el libro, puedo ver la lista de notas entregadas hasta ahora, la última la de las once…

Cuarta nota, sobre el escritorio de la oficina

11:00 am

-Cambiaria cada manzana que me dejas, por el sabor de tus labios-

No puedo evitarlo y me rio a carcajadas, Emma me hace señas para que baje la voz y no ría tan fuerte.

"Ruby, calla!" con otro movimiento de mano hace desaparecer el diario

"No puedo creer la habilidad que tienes para que ese comentario sexual suene tan condenadamente cursi!" le grito por lo bajo mientras sigo riendo, pero lo que más me sorprende es el sonrojo de la Sheriff, quien diría que la temible alcaldesa y reina malvada pudiera provocar que la dura Emma Swan parezca un cachorro enamorado, que linda! Pero en eso Emma sonríe con esa expresión que no augura nada bueno y se me corta la risa uy, sálvame Belle!

"Como eres una buena amiga y prometiste ayudarme hoy…" oh, oh estoy en problemas… Belle!

"Le llevaras la próxima nota a Regina" ¿Qué?

"¿Qué? Me matarà!" le grito

"Shhh no grites! no te va a matar, es sencillo" ja' si claro

"A ver ilumíname" le digo con sarcasmo pero esta solo me sonríe

"bueno según eh podido ver, Regina se envuelve trabajando y se le olvida o no logra almorzar porque no tiene mucho tiempo, así que le llevaras el almuerzo que obviamente yo pagare y dentro de la funda estará la nueva nota" no sé si reírme o sorprenderme

"¿cómo te aseguraras que vea el sobre a la hora indicada?" Emma sonríe con una sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental… corrección, parece el gato del país de las maravillas

"Aunque no lo parezca sé que es muy curiosa, no logrará aguantar la curiosidad de que dice la nueva nota" y se ríe ante su propio ingenio

"De acuerdo, me arriesgaré a que me saque el corazón por colaborar contigo" Emma tamborea sus manos en la barra victoriosa.

"Pero… Me tienes que decir por adelantado que dice la dichosa nota" Emma me mira pestañeando y luego se sonroja, me intriga que vuelva a sonrojarse, pero luego me mira decidida

"Te diré cuando me avises que entregaste la nota, es más te esperare aquí a tu regreso" la miro con los ojos entre cerrados, pero esta no flaquea

"hecho" esta sonríe otra vez, debería hacer un anuncio de sonrisas

"bien anota…" y anoto el súper pedido de la reina

Entre chistes, risas además de los gritos de la abuela pasó el rato. La hora de la entrega se acerca por lo que preparo la funda del mandado y Emma me pasa el sobre con la nota, me parece cómico el 'Sir Swan' que pone como firma, pero me contengo de bromas por el momento, ya después le sacaré partido a la cursilería de la sheriff. Salgo del restaurante dejando una Emma bastante nerviosa, pero más nerviosa estoy yo que estaré en la línea de fuego 'animo Ruby es por ayudar a una amiga' si pero no esperaba que fuese llevar directamente una nota, tiene que saber ya que está próxima a recibir otra nota, al menos con Belle no se lo esperaba. Por favor que no me mate aún no he podido besar a mi chica, tengo una cita con ella en la noche! Nerviosa llego al ayuntamiento y subo hasta la oficina de la alcaldesa, la secretaria me mira curiosa y le muestro la funda.

"Entrega" ella luce un tanto sorprendida y creo que dijo algo sobre una mañana llena de sorpresas, al abrirme la puerta de la oficina me tiemblan las piernas. Entro aparentando tranquilidad bajo la dura pero extrañada mirada de la ex reina malva y le pongo la funda en su escritorio

"Entrega especial para la reina de parte de Sir Swan" esta pestañea confusa y su cara se distorsiona de coraje, apiádate de mí por favor! Soy muy joven para morir!

"Usted también, Miss Lucas!" levanto las manos en son de paz

"En mi defensa solo diré que deseo que ambas sean felices, Emma es mi amiga y la apoyaréñ en todo" señalando la funda

"además que usted ha luchado mucho por redimirse, merece como todos ser feliz y Emma le está ofreciendo la oportunidad de serlo" la alcaldesa luce confundida y aprovecho para huir. Salgo del ayuntamiento lo más rápido posible y conduzco de regreso al restaurante.

Pensándolo bien… es verdad, Regina se ha esforzado mucho por ser una mejor persona, ha sacrificado y perdido mucho sin recompensa alguna, siempre hemos llamado a Emma la salvadora, pero… ¿hasta que limite lo es? Ella puede ser perfectamente no sólo nuestra salvadora, si no también la de Regina… Dicen que Robín es el Amor Verdadero de Regina, pero, Emma… Emma lucha por Regina, quiere hacerla feliz, está siendo romántica cuando es el antagonismo del romanticismo, no se rinde y está dando todo de si por lograr enamorarla. Robin por otro lado: no dudo en regresar con su esposa, que yo sepa ni siquiera término con Regina si no que paso de ella, y por muy hombre de honor que sea no justifica ese terminar, el siempre pondrá otros interese por encima de Regina.

El cuento de que el polvo de hada lo señaló como su amor verdadero fue hace mucho tiempo, las personas cambian y las decisiones nos llevan por diferente rumbo. Tal vez en aquel momento Robin era su Verdadero amor, pero ¿y ahora? ¿Y si cada una de las decisiones de Regina la han llevado hasta Emma? Del modo que Robin era el verdadero amor de Regina tras la muerte de Daniel, Emma puede ser el nuevo amor de Regina ante la negativa de entrar en la cantina y el preferir a su esposa 'revivida' sobre su amor destinado dice mucho en contra de ese supuesto destino que el polvo marcó. Además entre Emma y Regina siempre ha habido esa atracción fatal que hace saltar chispas. Hablando de chispas Emma aun está en el restaurante, me acerco y esta tiene el diario consigo y lo empuja sobre la barra para dejarme leer, al ver la nueva anotación sonrió

Quinta nota, Ruby le entrega su almuerzo

12:00 pm

-Mi deseo es hacerte feliz-

"hay Emma tu definitivamente con todo y tu aspecto de chica mala no puedes negar que eres la hija de los Charmings"

"Ja ja ja muy graciosa" dice ella cerrando el diario y desapareciéndolo.

"¿cómo le harás llegar la próxima nota?" le pregunto curiosa y esta sonríe

"tiene una reunión a la 1:20 con los contratistas que están arreglando los destrozos, así que le dejaré la nota en el para brisa del coche"

"¿Cómo rayos sabes que tiene esa reunión?" le pregunto intrigada

"puede que haya entrado a su oficina cuando no estaba y ojeara su agenda" me rio ante su astucia.

"eres un genio Emma! ¿Pero, no crees que estas llegando al nivel del acoso?" ella se encoje de hombros restándole importancia.

"no es como si estuviera detrás de ella todo el tiempo, solo le eché un vistazo al día de hoy para llevar a cabo los planes" niego con un movimiento de cabeza

"estas loca amiga" Emma se para sonriendo y camina a la salida

"tienes la razón, Rubs, estoy loca, pero por ella!" y sale dejándome con mi ataque de risa, tiene suerte que la cafetería estaba hacía de nuevo.

Hay Emma no cambies

Fin del Pov de Ruby

…

Salí de Grany's dejando a Ruby riendo. Quiero un momento a solas y libre de interrupciones por lo que llamo a papá para qué pase la línea de la comisaría a su teléfono así me deja a mi libre. Me monto en el coche y conduzco hasta el puerto, lejos del barco de Killian, no quiero que vaya a creer que estoy aquí por él. Dejo el coche en el límite de la carretera y sigo a pie hasta un pequeño fuerte de rocas, me siento en una de ellas a observar el mar tranquilamente. Es increíble lo mucho que cambian las cosas y las personas, incluyendo yo misma, pienso en esa Emma que llegó por primera vez a Storybrooke y me miro ahora, el cambio es enorme. Ya no soy esa Emma aterrada por la responsabilidad, ni siento las ganas de huir y mucho menos ese miedo a creer de nuevo en el amor. Así como Henry ayudó a Regina a aprender a amar de nuevo, lo hizo conmigo también, quizás ese sea su propósito con nosotras, enseñarnos a amar de nuevo en el momento que más lo necesitábamos.

Otra cosa increíble la transición de mis sentimientos hacia Regina, la primera vez que la vi fue… wow, no podía creer que Henry renegara de ella, talvez fría y estricta en aquel momento pero se preocupaba por él y aunque no lo demostraba, se ahora con certeza que lo ama más que a nada, mucho más de lo que pude aspirar yo a la edad del chico. Sin duda hubiese deseado poder tener como mínimo esa estabilidad que Regina le da. Pasando el tiempo; oculto entre discusiones, malos entendidos y conflictos estaba esa atracción que una y otra vez negaba e ignoraba a propósito, luego el regreso de Neal hizo que me valiera un ocho, el secuestro de Henry, la supuesta muerte de Neal, los avances de Hook, el regreso otra vez de Neal me mantuvieron distraída de la persona que de verdad calaba hondo en mi de una y mil formas diferentes, Regina, la cual se sacrificó dándonos a Henry y a mí un porvenir próspero y feliz en New York a costa de su propia felicidad.

Regina ha sido una parte importante en esta evolución, de esa Emma de antes a la persona que soy hoy. Creo que sin Regina no hubiese podido lograr ese cambio, ella sin saberlo junto con nuestro hijo son el pilar que me sostiene y motiva para ser una mejor persona y creer… creer en la magia, en el amor, en los finales felices, creer en mi misma. Por eso y todo lo que Regina representa en mi vida es que me enamore de ella, es mujer fuerte a pesar de la adversidad no se rinde, que teme amar porque cuando ama lo hace con pasión y entrega, que lucha incansable por tener su final feliz aun teniendo todo el mundo en contra. Y yo quiero que sea feliz, que me dé la oportunidad de cuidar de ella, de hacerla sonreír, acompañarla en las pruebas que le ponga el destino, poder amarla y hacer realidad ese final feliz que tanto anhela… ser feliz con su hijo y una persona que la ame con todo el paquete, los buenos momentos, los malos, los recuerdo de antes los por ver, pero que ame sobre todo cada parte de ella con sus virtudes y errores... A si la quiero amar yo.

La alarma del teléfono me despierta abruptamente de mi reflexión mental, me espanto al ver que voy retrasada para llevar la próxima nota antes que Regina se vaya a la reunión, me monto apresuradamente en el coche y arranco, voy conduciendo en los límites de velocidad autorizada, si estuviera en el coche patrulla creo que hubiera olvidado que voy de a escondidas y hubiera prendido la sirena del coche. Miro desesperada la carretera y llegando al ayuntamiento busco rápido el mercedes negro, que por suerte aun esta estacionado, me estaciono una calle antes y corro el resto del camino, busco con la mirada alguna señal de la alcaldesa pero nada de ella así que a prisa pongo el sobre con la nota en el parabrisas y me oculto tras uno de los coches estacionados. Unos minutos después Regina sale del edificio y camina hacia su coche abre la puerta y cuando se va a montar se detiene y coge la nota. Miro expectante y… Rayos! Esa sonrisa es preciosa! Definitivamente hacerla feliz será mi motor de vida. Regreso a mi coche e invoco mi diario para anotar…

Sexta nota, para brisa del coche

1:00pm

-Iluminas el mundo con tu sonrisa-

Regina se va rumbo a su reunión y yo retomo la marcha a la comisaria. Al llegar tomo una de las manzanas y mientras como leo los reportes de los diferentes incidentes que pasan en el pueblo, cosas sin mucho lio, peleas en el Rabit Hole, quejas sobre edificios afectados por alguno de los diferentes ataques y criaturas que hemos tenido rondando, multas de tránsito o borrachos impertinentes (Leroy). La lectura es aburrida pero quiero estar al tanto de cada incidente ocurrido por si será necesario en alguna ocasión, además que me ayuda a matar el tiempo hasta la próxima hora. Sumergida en la lectura brinco cuando David toca a la puerta de mi oficina.

"hola hija" me dice mientras me tiende una taza de chocolate

"hey pa' gracias" le doy un sorbo a la bebida mientras David se sienta en una de las sillas del frente y se me queda mirando fijo hasta ponerme un tanto incomoda

"¿Qué? Paso algo malo" el niega con la cabeza

"No necesariamente, más bien lo contrario en mi opinión" lo miro interrogante y el continua

"en el último tiempo has hecho un cambio que a tu madre y a mí nos llamó la atención, pensamos en un principio que se debía a Hook" pongo mala cara al escuchar del pirata y papá me señala

"precisamente eso me hizo cambiar de opinión, te alejas de él a la menor oportunidad, te incomoda su presencia y prácticamente huyes cada vez que él intenta avanzar en la 'relación' que él cree que hay entre ustedes" fui a hablar pero David me detuvo con un gesto de la mano

"pensé que esa afanosa motivación, esa sonrisas y felicidad se debía a él hasta que preste atención y me di cuenta que no tienen nada que ver con él, sino que hay algo o alguien que te tiene ilusionada" no supe si sonreír o asustarme de esa declaración

"papá…" intente excusarme, pero una vez más él sigue.

"solo quiero decirte que no me importa que o quien sea, no me interesa, solo quiero verte feliz y si esa persona lo hace, tienes todo mi apoyo" creo que voy a llorar

"quiero que sepas que solo quiero verte feliz y así sea la persona menos pensada la que te tiene tan contenta, te digo que no me importa yo te apoyare siempre" sonrió con las lágrimas no derramadas en los ojos y me levanto para abrazarlo.

Nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo y me permito por un momento ser una niña que necesita de la protección y calor de su padre y en eso se me ocurre una buena broma.

"Gracias papá! Rumple estará feliz cuando le cuente!" y de momento David me separa de el en un movimiento brusco por los brazos con una cara de haber visto niños decapitados, comido un limón. Su expresión es digna de del retrato 'El grito'.

Trato…

Trato…

Trato… pero no lo logro aguantar, rompo a reír a todo pulmón, al punto de tener que recostarme de mi escritorio para no caer al piso de la risa y el dolor en las costillas y la barriga de tanto reír

"Jajajajaja debiste haber visto tu cara! Jajajajaja" no logro parar de reír, David parece un pez fuera del agua boqueando y pestañando. Poco a poco logro controlarme pero aún me atacan pequeños temblores, me limpio las lágrimas que se me escaparon, papá se sienta en la silla cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Me acerco y le doy un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

"¿Estás bien?" el se restriega las manos en la cara, creo que para tratar de calmarse

"Vamos pa' solo fue una pequeña broma" riéndome de nuevo y el me mira molesto pero con una sonrisa que se le escapa por el lado

"una broma que por poco me causa una aneurisma"

"lo siento no pude resistirlo" me disculpo sin sentirlo del todo este hace un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y suspira 'creo que le volvió el alma al cuerpo' sí. Él se ríe y yo con él.

"esa fue buena hija" decía mientras reía.

"pero evita hacerle ese tipo de bromas a tu madre, la matarías!" y ambos continuamos riendo, pero me fijo en el reloj de la pared espantada casi es hora!

"Voy tarde!" me levanto corriendo agarro mi chaqueta y salgo apresurada de la comisaria lo más seguro dejando a David confundido en la oficina.

Entro en mi coche y arranco lo más rápido posible una vez más al límite de velocidad, paso calle tras calle hasta la zona en construcción donde Regina está reunida con los arquitectos. Llego a la zona justo tres minutos antes de la hora en punto me bajo y localizo a Regina más adelante hablando con los hombres encargados del área, me bajo del coche y me recuesto de él, aguardo un minuto… dos… tres… y hago aparecer en su mano la nota, ella salta de la sorpresa y oculta el sobre de ojos curiosos '¿soy yo? O ¿ella esta sonrojada?' creo que sí! Mira a todos lados hasta dar conmigo, mantengo su mirada, ella no se acerca si no que abre el sobre y lee, esta me mira sorprendida y le hago una reverencia en su honor, le sonrió y me subo a mi coche alejándome del sitio.

Ya que la próxima nota la entrega Henry me dirijo a la mansión 108 de la calle Miflin y en la puerta coloco pegada la nota que va después, una vez termino me retiro directo al apartamento para descansar un poco. Al llegar bebo un poco de agua y subo a mi cuarto tirándome en la cama e invocando mi diario

Séptima nota, por magia en sus manos

2:00pm

-Admiro tu fortaleza mi reina-

Poco a poco el cansancio me lleva a un sueño tranquilo… el sonido del teléfono me despierta, es un mensaje de Henry, son las tres y cuarto de la tarde.

-mama ya leyó la nota-Henry

-estuvo varios minutos besándome toda la cara-Henry

Tengo que reírme, casi puedo imaginar la cara de Henry tratando de esquivar los mimos de la reina

-Bien chico, solo un último favor, no dejes que lleguen a la casa hasta las cuatro en punto-Emma

-¿Cómo hago eso?-Henry

-No sé, pídele un helado o algo, usa la carita de perrito triste-Emma

-Ok-Henry

Jalo el diario que aún está a mi lado y escribo los datos de la nota entregada.

Octava nota, Entregada por Henry

3:00pm

-Eres una madre estupenda-

Una vez apuntado me dejo llevar y dormito pero sin irme del todo, siento el cuerpo pesado por el agotamiento, pero lleno de energía por la expectativa. Empiezo a tararear canción por lo bajo manteniéndome distraída de los minutos que pasan. Al tiempo escucho a Mary Margarite llegar y hurgar en la cocina, lo más seguro preparando la cena. Distraída entre el tarareo y los ruidos cotidianos de una tarde el teléfono vuelve a sonar, perfecto es Henry y a la hora indicada.

-Encontramos la nota en la puerta u.u no me dejo leerla- Henry

-claro que no te dejara leerla es para ella-Emma

-Vamos ma' ¿qué dice la nota?- Henry

-no te diré chico- Emma

-por favor, ya sé que dice la que le entregue yo solo me falta esa- Henry

Miro incrédula el mensaje

-¿ella te dejo leerla?- Emma

-No, deje el bulto en el coche, aproveche que pedía nuestros helados e hice que iba a buscar algo en él y la leí- Henry

Este chico y su curiosidad, mmmmm ¿Por qué no?

-chico listo- Emma

-Bien te diré que dice-Emma

-Genial! ¿Qué dice?- Henry

-dice "con tanta belleza en vez de una reina deberías ser una diosa"-Emma

El mensaje de el no se hizo esperar

-¡iuuuug ma' eso es tan cursi!- Henry

-tu querías saber- Emma

-Pues ahora no, adiós-Henry

No pude evitarlo, el chico por más fanático y seguido de los finales felices sigue siendo un chico adolescente y como tal todo lo cursi le parece asqueroso 'Punto para Emma' sí, soy tan lista. Alcanzo mi diario que está en una esquina de la cama y escribo la anotación.

Novena nota, puerta de la mansión

4:00pm

\- con tanta belleza en vez de una reina deberías ser una diosa-

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta me paro y bajo para reunirme con mis padres, saludo a mamá con un beso y a papá con un golpe en el hombro cuando paso a mi lado para refrescarse, hoy comemos pastas, aprovechare que la comida aún no está lista para dejar la próxima nota en su lugar. Salgo apresurada del departamento anunciando que regreso pronto para evitar preguntas demás, conduzco hasta la mansión y evitando ser vista me acerco al manzano dejando la nota colgada del tronco. Una vez montada en el coche de nuevo le envió un mensaje al chico.

-A las 5 has que tu madre valla hasta su manzano- Emma

-¿Otra nota?- Henry

-Si- Emma

-¿Puedo verla?-Henry

-¿quieres ver las cursilerías de tu madre?- Emma

-No- Henry

-Pues no la leas- Emma

-eres malvada- Henry

-Te equivocaste de título chico- Emma

-ja ja ja- Henry

-recuerda a las cinco- Emma

-Si ma' tranquila- Henry

-Ok- Emma

Regreso al apartamento y me siento a cenar con mis padres. Papá le cuenta a ma' sobre la broma de hoy y hacemos caras graciosas para que se ría. El rato pasa agradable entre las bromas de David y mías mientras Mary Margaret nos regaña. Al terminar de comer pongo mi parte al recoger, lavar y guardar los trastes con la ayuda de papa. Ya teniendo todo limpio subo a mi cuarto a descansar un poco más antes de tener que salir, me dejo caer en la cama con los audífonos puestos escuchando música por lo bajo para relajarme. Me dejo llevar poco a poco hasta quedar dormida… lejos se escucha un sonido… vuelve a sonar… ¿que suena? Oh! Me incorporo sobre mis codos en la cama con los ojos entrecerrados y busco a tientas mi celular, oh! Ya es tiempo, abro la mensajería, un mensaje de Henry. Jo' que rápido pasa el tiempo.

-nota recibida- Henry

-me gusta su sonrisa-Henry

-es hermosa ¿verdad? Me hubiese gustado poder verla- Emma

-Sí y también puedes verla-Henry

-¿Cómo? O.o-Emma

-[foto recibida]-Henry

Descargo la foto y me quedo maravillada con la imagen; es Regina frente a su manzano leyendo la nota con una sonrisa tan hermosa que siento que me falta el aire. Bendita tecnología la foto es increíble, el chico tomo la imagen justo cuando el mundo entero conspira para hacerla más hermosa de lo que ya es; los rayos del sol al atardecer la bañan suavemente resaltando su silueta dándole un toque mágico, el brillo en su mirada, esa sonrisa de ensueños y su belleza… simplemente perfecta. Guardo la foto y la coloco como fondo de la pantalla.

Decima nota, manzano

5:00pm

-me encanta todo de ti-

Nota: revelar la foto

-Gracias chico- Emma

-De nada, yo también la puse de imagen de fondo- Henry

-¡¿Cómo sabes que hice eso?!-Emma

-Eres predecible… además la foto me quedo genial- Henry

-Quiero ser fotógrafo- Henry

-¿Chico no estarás en la etapa que cada semana cambias de profesión?- Emma

-¡claro que no!-Henry

-ya… ya, tranquilo era una broma-Emma

-ok, me voy a hacer la tarea- Henry

-bien- Emma

Creo que se ofendió 'bendita adolescencia', Me levanto y busco ropa para prepararme: me baño, visto, tomo café, pongo a cargar mi celular, recojo mi cuarto, preparo una mochila con comida y bebidas para el turno de noche, hago el horario de dos turnos esta semana, recojo el paquete que acompaña la nota y finalmente salgo del apartamento. Conduzco hasta la tienda y me dirijo a la sesión de licores donde busco una buena cidra de manzana para Regina, observo la variedad perdida, no se dé cidras, leo las etiquetas comparo los precios, busco en el navegador del teléfono y me decido por una que me parece lo sufriente buena para la reina. Me estaciono un poco más arriba de la mansión, bajo del coche con el paquete y la nota.

Ya fuera invoco una bonita sesta rellena de claveles rojos, abro el paquete con el detalle, es un porta retrato con una foto de los tres a las afuera de Grany's, Ruby andaba tomando fotos y nosotros fuimos parte de su castin improvisado de fotografía, la imagen puede parecer común pero es de las pocas donde aparecemos Regina, Henry y yo los tres juntos y sonriendo; aparecemos los tres mirando la cámara, Regina abrazando a Henry desde atrás yo estoy al lado de ella y en aquel momento tenía mi brazo reposando en la cadera de Regina abrazándola contra mí y mi otra mano reposando sobre el hombro del chico. Cuando Ruby me mostro la foto rápido se convirtió en mi favorita y ahora más que nunca por que representa lo que quiero y le ofrezco a Regina; Una familia los tres juntos.

Coloco el porta retratos y la nota en la cesta, voy por el camino de la mansión pendiente de que no me vean y la coloco frente a la puerta 'inhala y exhala' lista 'bien allá voy, presiono el timbre de la puerta y corro rápidamente en dirección contraria ocultándome detrás de una de las verjas, donde podía ver la entrada de la mansión por donde justo se asoma la reina topándose con mi regalo, veo la sorpresa en sus hermosas facciones y luego sonreír 'que hermosa' en la foto se ve hermosa pero en directo es toda una diosa, me quedo mirando hasta que entra a la casa de nuevo y yo salgo de mi escondite a mi coche, arranco rumbo a la comisaria para empezar mi turno de la noche. Al llegar acomodo mis cosas y me siento en mi escritorio invocando mi diario y anoto…

Onceava nota, puerta de la mansión

6:00pm

-los protegeré siempre-

Entre documentos, una que otra llamada sin mucha importancia, la actualización de los datos en la computadora, el aburrimiento y más aburrimiento pasa el rato, estoy aburrida a morir ¿y si le envió un texto a Regina? 'no, eso pudiera dañar los planes' pero quiero hablar con ella pienso con amargura, me queda aguantar. Empiezo a dar giros en la silla hasta marearme cuando suena mi teléfono con un texto, es Ruby…

-Tú que dices ¿este? [Imagen enviada](un traje rojo entallado)-Ruby

-o este [imagen enviada] (un traje azul oscuro también escotado)-Ruby

\- el rojo como caperucita ¿A dónde vas tan arreglada?-Emma

-gracias loca, tengo una cita cita con Belle-Ruby

-¿Enserio? Felicidades! La quiero temprano en la casa- Emma

-¿Enserio, Emma? ¿Vas a poner horario de llegada?-Ruby

-¡Claro! las quiero temprano en casa… ¡temprano en la mañana!-Emma

-jajajajjajaja estás loca Emma- Ruby

-No prometo nada, pero llegara temprano ;)- Ruby

-muerda loba!-Emma

-deséame suerte- Ruby

-no suerte ¡éxito!

-jajajajajjaja adiós tigre-Ruby

-adiós loba-Emma

Salgo de la comisaria dar una ronda por el pueblo, todo está tranquilo las personas ya empiezan encuevarse en sus casas y los negocios a cerrar, de los pocos que quedan abiertos es Grany's. Dando vueltas por el pueblo mato el tiempo hasta que se acerca la próxima hora, conduzco una vez más hasta la 108 de la Miflin y me estaciono al frente sin apagar el coche, cuando dan las 7 en punto hago aparecer la sidra y la nota en la mesa de noche de Regina, por suerte a través de la ventana veo la sombra de la reina moviéndose por el cuarto así que doy la retirada antes que me vea, calles más abajo me detengo en la orilla de la carretera e invoco mi diario…

Doceava nota, mesa de noche

7:00pm

-las estrellas envidian el brillo de tus ojos-

Conduzco por el pueblo casi llegando a la comisaria cuando recibo una llamada de Ruby.

"Hey Ruby" al contestar

"hola Emma" su voz suena angustiosa

"¿qué pasa Ruby? ¿Sucedió algo malo?"

"tengo un pequeño pero gran problema" me dice y yo me asusto

"¿Qué sucede?"

"mi choche no enciende y tengo una cita con Belle dentro de poco" me quedo pensando el cómo ayudar… ¿por qué no? la noche es tranquila y el próximo mensaje es por texto.

"dame un momento ahí estaré" no le doy tiempo a contestar y cuelgo.

Y sigo mi camino hasta la comisaria, al llegar me bajo de mi coche y camino al coche patrulla, extiendo mis manos e imagino uno de los nuevos modelos de este año, un BMW 320i 2015, negro, cuatro puertas. Observo mi creación, el hechizo solo dura unas 4 horas pero vale la pena, miro mi ropa y cambio mi vestimenta por un traje de chofer de esos que se ven en las películas, con sombrero y todo además de trenzar mi pelo. Me monto el coche y conduzco hasta Grany's para recoger a Ruby. La sorpresota que se dará. Al llegar frente al restaurante le envió un mensaje para que baje. Salgo del coche y me paro en la acera imitando la pose de los choferes estirados de las telenovelas. Cuando Ruby sale y me ve queda parada de la impresión

"pero que…!" se acerca asombrada y le abro la puerta trasera metida en mi papel de chofer.

"buenas noches señorita, el trasporte para su cita será prestado por esta servidora espero y disfrute del servicio" ella serie mientras se sienta le tiendo la mano educadamente para ayudarla a sentarse

"Estas loca Emma! Pero me agrada! Gracias amiga" le sonrió en respuesta y cierro la puerta y me subo al coche.

"¿destino?" le pregunto imitando la voz de esos mayordomos de las películas antiguas

"puerta principal de la librería municipal, Jaime" me dice ella imitando a una ricachona estirada y ambas reímos. Conduzco calle abajo hasta la librería donde Belle espera afuera, me estaciono frente a ella y me bajo deprisa dentro de mi papel, puedo ver su confusión en la mirada, pero abro la puerta de atrás y le tiendo la mano a Ruby para ayudarla a salir, prácticamente ambas se quedan paradas de frente comiéndose entre sí con los ojos y no es para menos Ruby lleva un vestido rojo, sexy pero discreto y belle lleva un traje azul que me recuerda a cuando era Lacey, osea sexy. Ruby por fin se mueve y toma la mano de Belle y la besa.

"Belle…estas linda… preciosa" le dice y belle se sonroja

"Gracias, loba. Estas matadora" Ruby pone una cara de falso dolor y hace la mímica de apuñalearse el corazón

"auch me dolió, osea como siempre" dice con voz triste pero la sonrisa la delata y Belle se le acerca y la besa cerca de la boca ahora Ruby es la sonrojada.

"estas hermosa" Ruby pone cara de tonta y tengo ganas de molestarla diciéndole 'aquí Houston, Ruby repórtese' pero eso dañaría el ambiente y quiero que mi presencia se note lo menos posible. Hago un ruido con mi garganta y ambas me miran y sonríen. Tomadas de la mano entran al coche y yo cierro la puerta, me monto en mí asiento y las miro por el retrovisor.

"¿próximo destino, Srta. Lucas?" le pregunto con mi voz falsa y ellas se ríen como adolecentes

"hacia las afueras, en el puente _Toll_, Jaime" dijo otra vez Ruby fingiendo su voz otra vez.

"enseguida Srta. Lucas" empiezo a conducir, por el retrovisor logro ver como Belle trata de ocultar su risa en el cuello de Ruby, vuelvo mi vista al frente conduciendo con cuidado en silencio… cuando el silencio empieza a preocuparme unos murmullos llegan a mis oídos y me tranquilizan. Al llegar al puente puedo ver una mesa perfectamente decorada y alumbrada, hay unos faroles portátiles con llamas encendidas, me detengo cerca y las ayudo a bajar, me quedo al lado del coche hasta que ellas toman asiento en ese momento supe que era mi retirada y así lo hice, quedándome estacionada lo suficientemente cerca para notarlas a la distancia pero dándole su privacidad, con estos tiempos quien sabe. Al fijarme en el reloj noto que el tiempo pasó de carrera y ya es hora. Tomo mi teléfono y envió vía texto la próxima nota.

Treceava nota, mensaje de texto

8:00pm

-quisiera poder dormir y despertar junto a ti-

Aprovechare la calma para echarme un sueñito a nombre de las tórtolas que disfrutan su cita… reclino el asiento, pongo el sonido alto del teléfono, bajo los cristales, pongo la alarma para un rato antes de las diez, estoy nerviosa, la próxima hora no le entregaré nota con la intención de que me extrañe, que sienta mi ausencia lo cual me puede perjudicar pero me jugaré esa mano por la siguiente apuesta… un beso voluntario de la reina, me tapo con la cara con la gorra… si, vale la pena el riesgo. Un beso de la reina… La alarma me despierta abruptamente miro a todos lados azorada, respiro para tranquilizarme al recordar donde me encuentro, miro por el retrovisor, Ruby y Belle siguen en su cita.

-¿Vas a tardad?-Emma

-mas o menos ¿Por qué?- Ruby

-tengo que ir donde Regina regreso por ustedes al rato-Emma

-Ok, éxito con la reina-Ruby

-'MI' reina-Emma

-jajajajajja ok-Ruby

Me alisto y arranco el coche, conduciendo a la casa de Regina voy tratando de no sobrepasar los límites de velocidad de la ansiedad que tengo pero solo logro ir al límite establecido. Pongo música pero al ratito la apago no me está ayudando nada con la ansiedad. Al llegar a la calle Miflin mi corazón empieza a latir fuertemente en mi pecho 'espero no morirme de un paro cardiaco' me estaciono delante del 108, esa mansión imponente que es el hogar de mi hijo, de la mujer que amo y si ella quiere la reina de mi vida. Salgo del coche, suelto mi pelo dejando el gorro en el asiento, aliso mi uniforme 'al menos es elegante' y camino a la entrada deteniéndome en la puerta 'juro no reírme de Henry cuando valla a pedir su primera cita al baile con la chica que le guste' me tiemblan las piernas miro mi reloj dos minutos para las diez. Cuento los segundos de cada minuto

10:00pm

Hago aparecer una bandeja con pétalos de rosas, una vela aromática con olor a manzanas y la nota en su cama y aguardo en la puerta mientras apunto mentalmente…

Ultima nota, sobre su cama

10:00pm

_-Espero no haberla decepcionado mi reina hermosa, que pase linda noche y sue__ñ__e bonito_

_Posdata: ve el reverso de la nota-_

_-si deseas un beso de buenas noches sepa que estoy en su entrada para dárselo-_

Espero en su entrada mirando la luz que se filtra por su ventana…

10:03pm… nada

Aguardo tratando de mantener mis nervios bajo control

10:10pm… nada

Suplico en silencio a que baje

10:15pm… nada

'por favor' duele

10:19pm… la luz de su cuarto se apaga junto con mis esperanzas

10:25pm… nada.

Su luz apagada, no salió, no hay reina, no hay beso, no hay oportunidad. Decepcionada camino lento de regreso al coche luchando con las lágrimas que amenazan por bajar traicioneras por mis mejillas, me siento rota, triste y va…

"espero no haberla decepcionado _Sir Swan_" me quedo estática, sorprendida ante su voz, volteo a verla incrédula de su presencia pero ahí está con una bata cubriendo su pijama, hermosa, malvada y cruel pero hermosa. Ella pone esa expresión típica de la Reina Malvada y me sorprende.

"sepa usted _Sir Swan_ que a una reina no se le hace esperar y aun aguardo por mi beso de buenas noches" me sonríe, si me sonríe

"no le parece que me hizo esperar demasiado" despabilo, enderezo mi postura y camino hasta ella, invadiendo su espacio personal como tantas otras veces.

"disculpe mi reina, esta servidora es nueva en estas tierras y aun no se acostumbra a sus modos" tomo su mano y beso su dorso sin dejar de verla a los ojos

"¿Me permite?" coloco su mano en mi hombro y abrazo su cintura con mis manos acercándola a mí, nuestros labios se rosan

"si" fue su respuesta y cierro los ojos.

Suavidad, manzanas, ternura, pasión, amor, deseo, anhelo… todo eso siento y saboreo al besarla, cuerpo a cuerpo, su calor contra el mío el mundo no existe, no hay más que su piel con la mía, su aroma en mi olfato y sus labios en los míos, al demonio el oxígeno quiero respirar de ella, la empujo hacia atrás sin dejar el beso hasta que una pared… no, el marco de la puerta nos detiene, me pego contra ella y ella me apresa en sus brazos besándonos, dejando el alma en el beso hasta que los pulmones no pueden más 'el oxígeno esta sobrevalorado' me alejo lentamente, al abrir los ojos solo puedo ver su belleza, su cabello alborotado, sus labios hinchados y sus ojos cerrados con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas. Uno nuestras frentes sintiendo su aliento en mi rostro. No puedo detener las palabras que salen en estampida de mi corazón.

"te amo" le digo en un suspiro y a ella se le va la respiración, la observo como aprieta los ojos como si negara escuchar, tengo miedo, pero siento su cuerpo tenso, la suelto para darle su espacio para que procese y me alejo para irme, pero su brazo me detiene y volteo a verla, a pesar de que todo esta en penumbras y solo nos alumbra la luna puedo ver ese mar de chocolate mas claro que nunca voy a hablar pero ella me silencia con un peso corto pero pasional y algo mas…

"Te amo" no logro respirar, si no veo el movimiento de sus labios no lo creo, el corazón me late como un loco

"¿enserio?" ella afirma en silencio y no puedo evitarlo la abrazo por la cintura y la levanto dando giros con ella riendo

"me amas! Me amas!" festejo bajándola pero sin soltarla

"Emma! Henry está durmiendo!" me regañs pero luego me besa

"Si Emma te amo" nos quedamos un rato abrazadas hasta que el teléfono interrumpió, ruby con que ya podía ir a buscarlas.

"tengo que irme" la beso

"ten cuidado" me besa

"tu también mi reina" otro beso

"sueña conmigo" le digo con otro beso ella se ríe me besa antes de entrar a la casa, me quedo mirando la puerta embobada hasta que el teléfono interrumpe de nuevo y le envió un mensaje a Ruby

-ya voy! Y que sepas que te odio!-Emma

-mentira! Sé que me amas!-Ruby

Me monto en el coche y me encamino a buscar a las tórtolas.

…

Nota final del día en el diario

Querido diario hoy fue hasta la fecha el mejor dia de mi vida

...

Gracias por leer, si no es molestia espero comentarios ;)

Gracias por todos los comentarios del capitulo anterior y para el próximo capítulo a los guest que se toman gracia de dejarme su opinión les contestaré ya que no eh podido contestar antes

Hasta la próxima

...


	7. El principio, centro y fin de universo

Capítulo 7 El principio, centro y fin de mi universo.

Nota de autora: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Edward Kirsis y Adam Horowwitz en la cadena ABC.

Hola, se que me eh tardado un mundo en actualizar, son muchas cosas las que han pasado en estos meses, pero me quitaba el hecho de que tenia que actualizar por lo que a empujones me dispuse a escribir, mi novia puede dar fe de ello, que solo le falto amenazarme con un rifle para que terminara el capitulo ayer logre terminarlo y quedar satisfecha con el resultado, espero que valga la pena la larga espera asi que disfruten.

…

Desperté llena de energía, incluso antes de que el despertador sonara, algo que está pasándome mucho, pero no me molesta. Emocionada voy al baño para alistarme para salir a correr, loca por llegar a la mansión. Desde hace casi dos semanas mis carreras mañaneras terminan en el portón de la mansión donde Regina me espera para entrar las dos. Después de una sesión de besos yo me baño y arreglo en el cuarto de la reina mientras el desayuno está listo, luego me reúno con ellos para desayunar los tres en familia.

Tras vestirme y estar lista, salgo del apartamento cerrando tras de mí, bajando las escaleras rumbo a la acera donde empiezo a correr tranquila, escuchando música 'fantaseando con Regina' ¡eso también! Correr me gusta, me ayuda a pensar aunque Regina dice que duda que yo piense mucho, tal vez sea verdad, después de todo cuando la tengo cerca es lo menos que hago pero… ¿Quién logra pensar coherente con una mujer así cerca? Definitivamente yo no.

Al llegar a la calle Miflin sonrió al ver a mi reina con un albornoz esperándome frente al portón, la bella y tierna escena hace que el corazón se me acelere y no tiene nada que ver con los ejercicios, apresuro el paso y cuando llego a donde ella no me detengo la levanto por la cintura en un abrazo y le doy un par de vueltas en el aire, ella se sujeta a mis hombros mientras ríe libre y yo con ella. La dejo en el suelo suavemente sin soltarla, atrapada en su mirada.

Siento como la magia fluye entre nosotras, como mágicamente nuestros corazones van sincronizándose hasta latir como uno solo. Como con el rose de sus dedos en mi cuello envía espasmos cálidos y placenteros por todos mis nervios erizando mi piel, dirigiendo todo mi ser hacia ella. Me inclino y beso sus labios sintiendo como los colores explotan tras mis párpados y su delicioso sabor a manzana en mi boca. En ese beso entrego todo cuanto siento por ella; amor, ternura, pasión, amistad, protección y muchas otras sensaciones que se escapan de mí; en ese beso, por mis poros, con la magia para mezclase y unirse a ella…

Me alejo un poco sin abrir los ojos, descansando mi frente en la suya respirando su aliento, maldiciendo internamente el oxígeno que no me deja vivir de sus labios. Siento como nuestras esencias bailan juntas en armonía. Me acerco a ella estrechando nuestro abrazo, eliminando los centímetros entre nosotras, ocultando mi rostro en su cuello. Ella me agarra firme contra ella y nos quedamos así olvidando el tiempo. Un torbellino de sensaciones me estremece y nos rodea arrullándonos. Beso su hombro, inhalo su esencia y beso su cuello deleitándome con su aroma y sabor a mujer.

-Buenos días mi reina- le susurro en el oído seguido beso delicadamente su frente. Regina se aleja un poco sin soltar el abrazo y me besa de forma corta pero apremiante provocando que sienta mi alma derretirse del gusto.

-Buenos días mi caballero- me contesta sonriendo, siento que voy a estallar de alegría cada vez que me dice así, le doy un beso de pico y me alejo riendo, le tomo la mano y caminamos a la mansión.

-¿Cómo durmió, majestad?- le pregunto abriéndole la puerta de entrada como buen caballero dejando que pase primero. Ella entra y cierra tras nosotras.

-Bien, Sir Swan. Una noche tranquila ¿y usted?- contesta deteniéndose al frente de las escaleras. Agarro suavemente su mano y hago una reverencia algo exagerada besando el dorso de su mano sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Contigo en mis sueños? Siempre es un buen dormir- tengo el gusto de ver sus mejillas rosadas y sin evitarlo rio abiertamente, lo que provoca que el sonrojo se acentué, definitivamente me agrada ser la única de tener ese efecto en ella. Le robo un beso rápido pasando a su lado para subir los escalones dispuesta a bañarme.

-¡Espera!- me detengo a la mitad de las escaleras y volteo mirándola intrigada, ella camina hasta un mueble del pasillo y busca en una gaveta sacando un objeto no logro ver. Espero paciente a que regrese en sus pasos, pero ella se queda quieta dándome la espalda, la observo detenidamente y me asusta un poco al ver que empieza a temblar. Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos abrazándola por la espalda.

-¿Qué tienes, reina?- le pregunto pero ella solo se voltea abrazándome en silencio, nos quedamos así abrazadas un rato, pero de momento se aparta dejándome confundida, toma mi mano con los ojos húmedos y me entrega el objeto que hace un tintineo metálico, el cual mi cerebro rápidamente asocia llevando a mi corazón a una carrera desbocada de la emoción. Miro el objeto en mis manos, ahora yo con los ojos húmedos…

Las llaves de la mansión…

'¡Me está entregando las llaves de su hogar! ¡De su casa! ¡De su vida!' El pecho se me quiere romper de tanta emoción, que se acumula como un nudo en mi garganta, no sé ni cómo expresarme, miro el llavero, la miro a ella, de nuevo al llavero y regreso a ella. '¡Esta mujer será mi perdición!' La acerco a mí en un fuerte abrazo

-Gracias- la beso en la frente.

-Cariño…-

-Gracias- la beso en la mejilla

-Emma…- intenta de nuevo pero la interrumpo otra vez besando su otra mejilla, acuno su rostro en mis manos, mirándola a los ojos queriendo que lea en los míos todo lo que siento.

-Gracias- le digo en un susurro, la beso lenta y amorosamente, sin prisa, disfrutando del momento, casi como si fuera una caricia. Ella sonríe en mis labios y yo con ella, me alejo un poco para admirarla, acariciando con mis manos sus mejillas, sus labios, esa cicatriz que los acentúa, me enloquece y me invita seguir besándola. Ella coloca sus manos sobre las mías y una a una besa mis palmas con un ligero roce que me calienta el alma.

-Gracias a ti, Emma- sonrió pero ella no me devuelve el gesto y se voltea alejándose meneando su sensual trasero, abrazado por esas malditas faldas que la siguen en ese andar de reina que tiene y enloquece ¡qué envidia les tengo a esas telas! Ella se gira al pie de la escalera con esa pose de soy la reina del mundo, más concretamente… del mío. Me mira con esa mirada tan malvada y altiva.

-Sir Swan hágame el favor de mover su apretado trasero a mi ducha en este instante- el tono Evil Queen empleado hace que mis piernas tiemblen, pero no me dejo intimidar y le sonrió coquetamente.

-¿Es una proposición indecente, mi reina?- su fachada de reina del mal cae en forma de grito indignado e incrédulo.

-¡Emma!- aprovecho el momento para pasarle por el lado a las carreras subiendo los escalones de dos en dos buscando refugio de la reina vengativa que viene detrás, sus pasos apresurados por los escalones causan mi risa y escucho la de ella resonar en la casa mientras entro a su cuarto y me refugio en su baño cerrando el pestillo para que no pueda entrar, me recuesto de la puerta riendo sin pausa.

-No podrás esconderte por siempre Sir Swan- dice ella con falsa severidad y amenaza desde el otro lado de la puerta 'el primer día no sabías que era falso' si lo sé y por eso me quedé encerrada largo rato por el miedo de haberme pasado da la raya y lo que gané a cambio fue las burlas de ella y del chico durante todo el día y la mañana siguiente, reí ante el pensamiento

-¡Ya lo veremos mi reina!- le digo aun riendo a través de la puerta. El primer día con una escena parecida estuve varias horas encerrada en el baño, espantada de salir al creerme el tono vengativo de su voz. Tras muchos ruegos y la aclaración de que estaba bromeando salí, tuve que aguantar las burlas del dúo Mills durante todo el día… ¿Por qué no decirlo? También el resto de la semana.

Me desvisto con el eco de su risa en el cuarto. Tardo un rato en bañarme y salgo de la ducha enrollándome en la toalla que Regina había colocado para mí, busco con la mirada y me espanto ante mi descuido… ¡olvide mi ropa! Miro a todos lados tratando de encontrar que hacer… podría hacer magia, pero la regla de Henry sobre no magia en la casa es para ambas 'si, pero él no tiene que enterarse' pero yo lo sabré y me sentiré mal 'pero algo habrá que hacer' Regina podría pasarme la ropa 'si pero significaría que rebuscara en tu ropa interior oh gran genio' trago duro ante el pensamiento.

Al no encontrar solución me acerco a la puerta y la entre abro asomándome por el espacio abierto ocultando mi cuerpo tras ella. Observo que no hayan nadie, no logro ver a Regina por ningún lado así que salgo, peleando con la toalla para que no se me caiga y abro la gaveta con mi ropa que Regina dejo libre para mí y rebusco sacando lo que me pondré…. Mmmm tendré que pasar por casa para buscar mi chaqueta, suelto la toalla y me pongo el hotpants seguido del sujetador me agacho para sacar una camisa.

-¡Emma! Henry, me dejó hacer…- me volteo asustada encontrando con Regina congelada en la entrada de la habitación mirándome fijo y yo me siento completamente desnuda ante ella ¡como si tuviese mucha ropa puesta! Me agacho corriendo y recojo la toalla tapándome con ella lo más que puedo, no es que me avergüence de mi cuerpo muchas les gustaría tenerlo 'en los dos sentidos de la oración', pero ese fuego en su mirada a encendido todas las mechas del mío haciéndome sentir como una adolecente pillada vergonzosamente por la chica que le gusta.

-¡Regina!- ella sonríe con maldad se da la vuelta apresurada saliendo del cuarto dejándome con la sensación de haber sido atrapada en un sucio secreto, aunque ni yo misma se por qué. Termino de vestirme apresurada para evitar otra escena como la anterior y abro la puerta del cuarto encontrándome con Regina esperando en el pasillo con mi chaqueta en su manos, la miré entre apenada e intrigada.

-Henry me dejó hacer magia para traer tu chaqueta- me dice ella tendiéndome la chaqueta con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, lo que me deja una mala espina.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- le pregunto con cautela, ella me da esa penetrante mirada que sientes que te va a comer viva, se acerca a mí con una actitud depredadora que me hace sentir como un conejo ante el león. Doy un paso atrás y otro más pero ella avanza conmigo… una pared detiene mi marcha atrás y antes de poder moverme para huir, ella me aprisiona entre sus brazos, cuerpo y la pared. El corazón se descontrola con su cercanía y al sentir su aliento en mi oído dejo de respirar cerrando los ojos.

-Con todo gusto mordería tu trasero, Sir Swan- ¿eh? ¿Pero qué…? ¡Oh! Siento mis mejillas calientes… ¡oh rayos! Mis hotpants dicen 'bite my ass' el calor se va apoderando de todo mi cuerpo… ¡Hace calor! ¡Mucho calor! Me derrito al sentir su labios y dientes haciendo estragos en mi cuello, esta mujer es pura dinamita! Mmmm su olor a manzana, intento abrazarla por la cintura, pero ella se aleja. Abro los ojos mirándola confundida ella me deja libre con esa sonrisa de falsa inocencia.

-Mmmm rico- dice entre gemido y gruñido dejándome con la boca abierta y seca contra la pared. Se aleja meneando ese bello trasero enfundado en esa falda de pecado, me hago un charco de agua en pleno pasillo con el corazón a millón o más bien creo que morí del gusto… sip me morí… pero del placer!

-¡Ma' Baja a comer, el desayuno está listo!-me grita el chico desde el comedor sacándome de mi ensoñación, me recompongo 'limpiarme las babas' y bajo para reunirme con mi familia… mi familia… ¡qué lindo se escucha! Al llegar al comedor el desayuno está en la mesa, me aproximo al chico y lo despeino, este farfulla algo parecido a uno buenos días con la boca llena de comida lo que me provoca risa.

-¡Henry, no hables con la boca llena!- lo regaña Regina y yo me acerco a ella abrazándola por la cintura pegándola a mí para robarle un beso, que se hicieron dos, tres, cuatro y bueno perdí la cuenta.

-¡Ya Emma! Se nos hará tarde- me dice ella tratando de escapar de mis brazos mientras ríe, la dejo libre haciéndole una mímica cómica de una reverencia real para cederle el paso.

-Lo que mi reina diga - ella exagera un gesto de arrogancia de la realeza y se sienta mientras le acomodo la silla, me inclino aprovechando para mandarle una curva.

-No es por corregirla, majestad, pero lo que mordió arriba no fue precisamente mi trasero- sin dejarla reponerse me siento rápidamente en mi silla y engullo la primera cucharada de gloria hecha comida. Regina se recupera volviendo a su modo de reina, entre risas de complicidad desayunamos haciendo planes para el futuro, lo que haremos en el día, chistes y anécdotas de historias de cunado Henry era pequeño o el año en New York, sucesos del diario y más. Miro a mi familia comer a gusto, felices, sonrientes… lo pensé el primer día que desayunamos juntos y lo reitero… definitivamente puedo acostumbrarme a esto el resto de mis días.

Al terminar de desayunar Henry recoge la mesa, en lo que el termina de alistarse yo limpio los trastes usados y Regina los guarda, sonrió encantada, somos un gran equipo. Terminamos de arreglarnos, verificamos que nada se nos quede y salimos, el chico se adelanta subiendo al coche de su madre, Regina se detiene en la puerta del conductor, por lo que me apresuro a abrirle y antes de subirse nos besamos tiernamente... manzana. Nos sonreímos, se sienta en el asiento del conductor y cierro la puerta del coche tras ella, seguido baja la ventanilla y yo me recuesto de la puerta mirándola.

-Tenga buen día Sra. Alcaldesa- le sonrió coquetamente a lo que ella me responde igual.

-Usted también, Sheriff Swan- nos quedamos mirando un momento y ambas reímos.

Le acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás del oído y ella besa la palma de mi mano causándome un placentero escalofrío de ternura, me inclino al interior del coche y la beso amorosamente hasta que un bufido nos distrae provocando que nos separemos.

-¡Hey! Me encanta que se amen, pero llagaremos tarde así que menos besos y más acción- dice el chico con tono indignado, pero la sonrisa en su cara lo delata y nosotras reímos. Le doy un corto beso a mi reina y me retiro unos pasos, ella enciende el coche, pone la marcha y se alejan, yo permanezco en mi lugar hasta que el coche se pierde en la distancia con la mujer que amo y nuestro hijo, sonrió contenta.

"Mi familia" el corazón no me cabe en el pecho de tanta dicha y felicidad, cierro el portoncillo caminando feliz rumbo al apartamento para buscar mi coche. Regina se había ofrecido los primero días a llevarme, sin embargo me gusta la caminata a esta hora, todos van saliendo de sus casa rumbo al trabajo, en el camino los personajes de cuento van sonriendo saludándose unos a otros, un día grandioso y soleado, espero que libre de villanos también.

Al llegar al apartamento hago aparecer las llaves del coche en mi mano, no quiero presencial otro discurso de mis padres sobre si paso mucho tiempo con Regina... Aunque más bien la del sermón es mi madre. Suspiro resignada y entro al vehículo arrancando rumbo a Grany's por mi porción de chocolate del día. Tarareo contenta durante el camino, encuentro una plaza de estacionamiento justo frente a las puertas del restaurante, definitivamente es una feliz mañana. Me bajo del coche con la canción sonando en mi mente, al llegar a la puerta doy un salto atrás esquiando el golpe de la puerta a esta ser abierta bruscamente por alguien desde el interior.

-¡Hey fíjate!- digo molesta y me sorprendo al que Hood sigue de largo ignorándome.

Me quedo parada mirándolo molesta, un mal presentimiento ondea en mis entrañas, pero lo dejo correr al ver que se dirige al área residencial donde vive con su familia, me encojo de hombros restándole importancia al tipo, después de todo el ladrón no es problema mío mientras no se meta con Regina, Henry o incumpla con las leyes y normas de la cuidad… Entro al local siendo recibida por la calidez del sitio, Ruby esta tras la barra y me acerco a ella con felicidad renovada.

-Hey Rubs!- la loba se voltea y me sonríe.

-Buenos días, Ems ¿lo de siempre?- yo me rio y afirmo con un leve movimiento de cabeza, el restaurante no está muy lleno, ya muchos deben estar en sus respectivos trabajos. Ruby me sirve mi chocolate, le doy el primer sorbo deleitándome con su sabor, disfrutando de cada sensación en mi paladar. Al levantar la mirada Ruby está mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?- le pregunto y ella niega levemente con la cabeza, voltea a velar los clientes en las lejanas mesas y a la abuela que esta con su libro de cuentas, esta levanta su mirada por encima de los lentes cada tanto, Ruby vuele a mirarme y se recuesta de la barra para acercarse y me mira con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Eso debería preguntar yo- dice en tono bajo para que los pocos clientes del local no puedan oírnos, esta vez miro yo, inspeccionó a los demás y al ver que cada quien está en su mundo me recuesto también de la barra.

-Regina me dio la llave de su casa- le informo en un susurro.

-¡Mentira!- grita ella haciendo que suba por mi columna una ola de espanto.

-Shhhh ¿estás loca?- le grito por lo bajo -¡No quiero ser el cotilleo del pueblo!- miramos por encima de su hombro.

Los clientes y la abuelita nos miran, los primeros esquivan nuestras miradas y vuelven a lo suyo, pero la abuelita mantiene la mirada sobre nosotras mirándonos enojada, por un momento creo que nos va a gritar por lo que me encojo en mi sitio tratando de hacerme pequeña ante la anciana que me intimida más que mis propios padres, pero por suerte esta vuelve a su libro de cuentas sin gritar o sacarnos del lugar. Ruby vuelve a mirarme algo crispada, pero se recupera rápidamente y me sonríe a modo de disculpas, me encojo de hombros restándole importancia.

-La verdad no me lo esperaba, pero te digo que de momento no puedo estar más contenta- le informo y ella se ríe.

-No es para menos, pero sabes, te entiendo, cuando Belle me dio la copia de su departamento no cabía entro de mi misma de tanta felicidad-

-¡Exacto!- exclamo y ambas reímos. Tardamos un momento en reponernos

-Cuéntame… ¿Cómo va la convivencia en pareja?- recordando que hace unos días le ayude a mudar sus cosas al apartamento de Belle sobre la biblioteca.

-¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!- grita ella a toda voz y yo rio a carcajadas, no es secreto para nadie que Ruby y Belle viven juntas y que la loba parece estar subida en una nube de arcoíris desde entonces.

-Te creo. Si solo fue su llave y siento que me quiere estallar el corazón de alegría no me imagino cuando demos ese paso- 'mmmmm' despertar al lado de mi reina, comerla a besos como saludo de buenos días, desayunar y cenar en familia, dividirnos los quehaceres, educar a Henry, dormir resguardadas la una en la otra… suspiro.

-Créeme Emma, es fabuloso- Sus ojos brillan sonadores, sonrió feliz por mi amiga

-Las discusiones de toda pareja que recién convive no faltan, pero acostarme a su lado todas las noches y despertar a su lado cada mañana es un verdadero sueño, estar rodeada de su mundo, su olor y emociones me hincha el corazón de felicidad… de mi final feliz-

-La bella y la bestia en todo su esplendor- le contesto yo a medio en broma y ella me lanza con un trapo, lo que provoca que riamos.

-Enserio, fuera de broma, prefiero esta versión de la Bella y la Bestia que la de Disney o la del engendro del mal- le digo yo, la carcajada de Ruby resuena por todo el restaurante.

-¡Es suficiente!- Grita la abuela furiosa.

-¡Fuera de aquí, Sheriff! ¡y tú a tus quehaceres!- no esperamos un tercer grito.

Ruby y yo recreamos la competencia entre flash y Superman, pero en diferentes direcciones. Dejo el pago en la barra y corro a la puerta huyendo de la abuela, esa anciana sí que sabe intimidar. Me subo al escarabajo y pongo marcha rumbo a la comisaria, al llegar saludo a mi padre que llena papeleo en su escritorio, este me responde con un gruñido pero sigo a mi oficina.

Todas las mañanas que esquivo a Snow en el departamento y está se descarga con papa, pero como dice el dicho lo poco divierte y lo mucho enfada, papa parece estar cansándose del asunto. ¿Debo decirle? ¿Reaccionará bien o mal? De entre papa y mama, él es el que más apoya mi forma de ser, no intenta saber TODO lo que hago o dejo de hacer, pero…

¿Me apoyara si le digo de mi relación con Regina? Sé que es mejor que se entere por mí que por otras personas o nos encuentre en alguna situación comprometedora y conociendo mi suerte, lo segundo es muy factible ¿Le digo o no le digo? ¿Qué hago? ¡Ilumínenme! Y salto asustada cuando mi celular vibra en mi bolsillo.

¡Un mensaje de Regina!

-¿Qué hace sheriff?-Regina, miro a papa y esta entretenido con los papeles y una dona, sonrió para mí y me recuesto en la silla.

-Estaba pensando en si decirle o no a papa sobre nosotras-Emma, casi al instante recibo otro de vuelta

-¿Cuál es la conclusión? Decidas lo que decidas te apoyo, estamos juntas en esto- Regina. Sonrío encantada es lindo saber que esto estamos formando es de ambas partes.

-Eres adorable cuando dices esas cosas. Esperare un poco más, no sé cómo reaccione él, pero sé que para mamá será el equivalente al apocalipsis XD- Emma

-No me sorprendería, tu madre es muy dramática, supongo que le quieres decir a tu padre primero ¿No?-Regina

-Tú sabrás, la conoces por más tiempo que yo. Sí, me gustaría decirle a él primero talvez y me ayude cuando la bomba estalle-Emma

-¿Somos una bomba? ¿Convendría construir un refugio para cuando inicie la cacería de brujas?- Regina. Me rio fuerte, demasiado, miro a papá que voltea a mirarme con el ceño fruncido, al ver que no es nada vuelve a sus papeles negando con la cabeza, creo que me toma por un caso perdido, vuelvo a mi conversación.

-Acabas de provocar que papá me mire-Emma.

-¿cómo he sido capaz de semejante brujería? No has contestado a mis preguntas-Regina, vuelvo a reír, ¡amo a esta mujer!

-Solo con ser tú, mi reina. Si somos unos bombazos de mujeres, puro fuego tu y yo ;) y si necesitamos un refugio para nosotras solitas :*-Emma

-No estoy segura que eso sea una palabra, miss Swan, pero le doy la razón. Ya le contare a Henry que planeas secuestrarme sin él… no me envíes caritas con besos, prefiero que vengas y me los des tu-Regina, su exigencia me provoca ternura y que la temperatura suba ¡Besarla debería ser un deporte olímpico! ¡Y yo seré la única participante!

-¡Hecho! Después no se queje si paso por la alcaldía y la beso sin permiso ¡Es un placer hacer negocios con usted!- Emma.

Observo la hora y suelto un suspiro, aún es muy temprano para mi ronda por lo que no me queda más que poner al día el papeleo, trámite que llevo atrasando a conciencia, ni yo lo quiero escribir ni Regina leerlo, escribir sobre los acontecimiento sobre Ingrid y Zelena no me atraen en lo absoluto, no se cual me será más difícil, la historia con la única persona que se interesó por mi o sobre la sobre la bruja lunática de color espinaca. El celular suena, es un nuevo mensaje de Regina

-El placer es mío, Sheriff. Aguardaré paciente por su visita- Regina.

Lo más seguro tengo una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, pero es culpa de esa hermosa mujer que me trae más tonta de lo habitual. No contesto el mensaje sabiendo de antemano que esa promesa de vernos es el final de nuestra conversación. Dejo de lado el celular y me decido por empezar por el expediente con menos carga emocional para mí ¡Exacto! ¡Con la Sra. Espinaca ambulante!

Rememoro por escrito cada pista, incógnita, acción y desenlace, me molesta lo bien que la bruja supo actuar y engañarnos a todos, pero me molestó más saber su estúpido afán de lastimar a Regina por su celos idiotas.

Poner punto final a su historia primero ya no me parece tan buena idea, me deja el corazón con una sensación de angustia al darme una vez más con la realidad de que mi reina a pesar de ser la persona más fuerte que conozco sigue siendo alguien capaz de sufrir y de ser lastimada, me duele saber que no supe protegerla y que hasta yo misma fui partícipe de su dolor.

Sin embargo ahora estoy mejor preparada, se acabó la niña bonita con todo lo que respecta a la protección de la reina. Seré su caballero y la protegeré, lo que me recuerda que debo reorganizarme, mi prioridad ahora es Regina y Henry por su puesto, por lo que retomar mis estudios sobre la magia es importante ¡Aún no se aparecerme! talvez Regina pueda volver a darme clases, no hay mejor que la experiencia y tener quien pueda enseñarte sobre los extraños dialectos por aprender, pero lo mejor es pasar ese tiempo con ella.

También tengo que visitar a sombra debe estar muy molesto por la falta de visitas ¡Voy a llevarle manzanas de las del árbol de Regina! Esas le encantan y como no son las mejores, quizá con eso me perdone, podría aprovechar para ir los tres de cabalgata, a Regina le gustaban los caballos y a pesar del trauma pasado en las caballerizas (dos veces) sería bueno que retomase algo que le apasiona ¡además! Me tiene a mí como apoyo y sé que Henry también estará ahí para ella.

Firmo la hoja como fin del caso de Zelena, cierro el expediente y lo pongo a un lado. Me quedo mirando la carpeta del caso de Ingrid y montones de momentos acuden a mi mente, momentos de ese tiempo que pasamos juntas cuando era adolecente, siempre creí que nadie me quiso, que no existía en mi pasado esa persona que se preocupara por mí, sin embargo ahí esta ella, aun en su extraña manera me quiso ¡Ella me quiso! Por encima de otras personas me eligió a mí, habrá estado un poco chiflada pero con su historia quien no lo estaría.

Me quiso como su familia y quiso que yo formara parte de ella. El haber recuperado mis recuerdos de ese año que viví con ella llenó una parte de mí que no sabía que estaba perdida, crea una pesadez en mi pecho, no pude salvarla, se sacrificó para enmendar los daños provocados, ella cambio, fue una heroína al final, pero sigue siendo recordada como una villana ¡Es injusto! El pueblo entero vive arraigado a los rencores del pasado y solo bastaría un pequeño error para ser juzgados sin consideración.

Ella me lo dijo un simple error y todo se iría por el drenaje, basta un error para eclipsar toda una montaña de buenas acciones. No importa cuán duro tratemos Regina y yo de ser mejores personas siempre tendremos los dedos apuntándonos, listos para reprochar nuestras acciones, yo por el inflexible título de salvadora y Regina por haber sido la reina malvada. Y aunque todo se resolvió no quitó el amargo sabor que dejo todo lo sucedido. No quita el que seremos juzgadas por todo lo que hagamos.

Rellenar el expediente es asfixiante, agotador y triste, hoja tras hoja de informes que desembocan en recuerdos agridulces, la oficina me hace sentir claustrofóbica, pero me esmero en terminar de cerrar el caso oficialmente, no estoy segura de poder dejarlo así para continuarlo después, es demasiado duro, no quiero que tener que recrear otra vez esta montaña rusa para terminarlo. Con esfuerzo y lágrimas no derramadas firmo la última hoja con la mano temblando. Cierro la carpeta con un suspiro y me recuesto del espaldar tratando de evitar que las lágrimas corran por mis mejillas.

Respiro profundo, inhalando y exhalando hasta normalizar mi pulso y aliviar el nudo formado en mi garganta. Me levanto tomando los expedientes en el proceso y las llaves del coche, salgo de la estación sin mirar atrás ni despedirme, necesito aire, despejarme. Me monto en el coche, suelto las carpetas en el asiento del lado y arranco iniciando mi ronda. Me escabullo por los senderos más lejanos del pueblo dejándome llevar por el tranquilizante ronroneo de mi escarabajo, los paisajes y la soledad.

Al llegar a las cercanías del pueblo me siento más tranquila y dentro de mis causes, las cosas ya no son las mismas, yo no soy la misma de antes, en realidad nadie lo es, pero ahora estoy más preparada, más fuerte y debo mantenerme enfocada. Entrando por la calle principal del pueblo suena mi celular, me estaciono en la orilla de la carretera para contestar, es Henry.

-Dime chico que pasa- le pregunto al contestar.

-¡Ma' ven pronto, es mama!- su voz suena alterada y eso dispara todos mis sentidos de alerta -iba a verla a la oficina y me cruce con Robin saliendo del ayuntamiento y ahora mama no me contesta, incluso trate de abrir la puerta pero está trabada, no logro abrirla- el instinto de sobre protección con Regina se dispara sin frenos.

-Estoy en camino- le informo y cuelgo la llamada arrancando el coche conduciendo lo más rápido que las leyes me lo permiten para llegar al ayuntamiento. Voy muy tentada de poner los biombos de emergencia para que me habrán paso y más cuando me quedo varada en la luz roja de un semáforo, siento que explotaré de angustia, tamboreo los dedos en el guie luchando con la ansiedad de tocar el claxon.

¿Qué demonios quería el ladroncete con Regina? ¿A que fue a verla? ¿Qué le dijo para provocar el encierro voluntario de la reina? La luz verde enciende y tiro el cambio fuerte lo que provoca que mi escarabajo proteste pero lo ignoro y sigo con la mente en llegar a donde mi reina. Al llegar dejo el coche en el estacionamiento de emergencia, después de todo esto ES una emergencia, entro al ayuntamiento corriendo subiendo las escaleras dando brincos de tres en tres, Henry al verme va a mi encuentro y su cara de preocupación solo hace avivar la mía lo que desborda mi mente en un sinfín de preguntas que le bombardeo al pobre chico.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está tu madre? ¿Qué diablos quería Robín?...-

-No sé- Henry me interrumpe haciendo un gesto de desesperación -Mama está dentro, llegue justo cuando cerraba la puerta pero no importa lo que hiciera esta no abre, hay una barrera- el chico mira la puerta preocupado.

-Sea lo que sea que le dijo la lastimó- asiento y anoto mentalmente darle una paliza al zoquete por lo que sea que le hizo o dijo a Regina.

-Chico, porque no vas con tus abuelos en lo que yo me encargo de tu madre- el me mira indeciso al principio pero luego asiente y me abraza aferrado a mi cintura.

-Cuídala, no dejes que lo que Hood le haya dicho derrumbe todo por lo que ha luchado y progresado- él me mira con esa carita de perrito preocupado, le alboroto el cabello y le sonrió esperanzadora.

-Dalo por hecho chico- este aprieta el abrazo y le respondo, al soltarlo este se aleja y se va. Me acerco a la puerta e intento tocar la madera pero una barrera salta a la defensiva, coloco mi palma contra la barrera empujando mágicamente para derribarla recurriendo a mi deseo que estar ahí cuidando a la mujer que amo, a la madre de mi hijo y mi compañera de aventuras, tenerla entre mis brazos y confortarla hasta hacerla olvidar lo que la aflige… la barrera se resiste pero vuelvo a empujar y esta cae.

Tomo la manilla rápidamente pero me detengo, no quiero asustarla entrando como un torbellino. Respiro hondo; giro la manilla lentamente, con calma, la puerta cede y abro silenciosamente. Observo la oficina, todo está en orden, menos la reina en su trono. Busco más al fondo encontrándome con mi Regina parada en la ventana abrazándose a sí misma tratando de controlar los sollozos que amenazan con romperla, el corazón me palpita dolorosamente al verla de esa forma.

Me acerco a ella de forma tranquila, pero a largas zancadas y la abrazo por la cintura desde la espalda, ella no se sorprende solo se gira y se abraza a mi escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, llorando libremente. La abrazo fuerte contra mí, trato de reconfortarla dándole delicados besos en su hombro y acariciando su cintura. No hablo, no hace falta, no ahora, solo la consiento y permanezco ahí con ella para siempre si es preciso.

Ambas permanecemos abrazadas como si el tiempo no pasara y no pasa mientras ella este así conmigo, juntas. Tras un rato largo se tranquiliza, se despega y me mira, separa los labios pero luego los junta. Es ahí que puedo decir que esta mujer aun con los ojos y la nariz rojos por el llanto es la más bella de todas, no por su belleza sino que por el mundo de emociones que destila su mirada.

-¿Por qué?- levanto las cejas sorprendida sin entender a qué se refiere

-¿Por qué me amas?… ¿Por qué? Soy malvada, cruel, mi corazón es negro. He matado, eh ordenado que mataran, hice sufrir a mi propio pueblo. Torturé, encarcelé y le arranqué a muchos sus corazón siendo inocentes… por mi culpa tuviste una mala infancia…- su voz sale ronca y destrozada llena de angustia

-¡Detente!- le exijo, pero no hace caso y sigue.

-Por mi maldición muchas familias sufren, de no ser por mi todos ya tendrían su final feliz, soy un monstro…- la miro espantada por la infravaloración de sí misma.

-¡Detente!- vuelvo a exigirle con fuerza.

-Emma entiende que…- trata de decirme pero la sujeto su rostro delicadamente pero firme.

-¡No! ¡TÚ entiende! ¡No eres un monstro Regina! No. Lo. Eres ¿De acuerdo?- la abrazo contra mi "Has cometido errores como todos" ella se aparta de mí y me mira enojada.

-¡He matado, Emma, he asesinado, liquidado, exterminado a muchas personas y seres!- la miro no sé exactamente qué espera de mí diciendo eso, pero definitivamente no voy a correr. Me cruzó de brazos mirándola desafiante.

-Bien… y yo te digo que no me importa- si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá. No. Me. Iré. Ella retrocede sorprendida y luego frunce el ceño.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Intente matar a tus padres montones de veces!- me encojo de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-Si de verdad quisieras matarlos hace mucho estarían muertos- le digo y ella luce confundida por un momento pero luego arremete con otro argumento.

-¡Envenené a tu madre!- mientras lo dice agita sus manos desesperada, me encojo de hombros una vez más dejando ver mi postura de que no me importa.

-¡Mantuve a tu padre 28 años en coma!- me grita como si fuese quisiera hacerme entrar en razón con eso, me recuesto en el escritorio mirando por la ventana analizando los sucesos, su pasado, volteo a mirarla ella aguarda abrazándose a sí misma como si intentase mantenerse en una pieza y eso me destroza el corazón.

-Si de verdad hubieses querido a mi madre muerta no la hubieses envenenado con una pócima mágica, no cuando el amor verdadero de mi madre andaba rondando estando supuestamente muerto o no, no hubieras corrido ese riesgo. Solo la indujiste a un sueño maldito en vez de envenenarla con algo que de verdad la matara. A mi padre pudiste haberlo matado en todo ese tiempo que paso en coma, como garantía de hacer sufrir a mi madre si de casualidad la maldición se rompía y se daba cuenta que su amor verdadero estaba muerto… algo que ni la magia puede revertir- suspiro -A ambos pudiste dejarlos sufrir la muerte del otro, pero curiosamente dejaste cavos sueltos, nada común en ti. Pudiste haberlos matados a todos durante la maldición… pero no lo hiciste-

Al final de mi discurso noto fácilmente la confusión en su mirada, como alguien a la deriva, me apresuro a levantarme acortando la distancia encerrándola en un abrazo protector, ella me abraza de vuelta y permanecemos así por varios minutos. Me alejo un poco y tomo su rostro delicadamente limpiando con mis pulgares los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Ella inclina el rostro en el hueco de mi mano buscando mi calor, eso me calienta el alma.

-Te amo porque eres luchadora, porque no te rindes y día a día luchas con esa oscuridad que te inculcaron y anclaron en ti. Te amo porque he visto a la hermosa mujer que se esconde detrás de la fachada de Reina despiadada. Te amo porque eres una madre entregada a su hijo aunque sufra en el proceso. Te amo porque me quieres o me odias por ser yo, por ser Emma, no la salvadora, no la princesa, por ser Emma, solo la irritante Emma Swan- eso le saca una risita de esas que no esperas de una mujer tan fuerte como ella y no puedo evitar reír con ella.

Agarro su mano y la jalo conmigo hasta uno de los sofás, me siento obligándola a sentarse en mis piernas a pesar que poner resistencia, pero gano la partida y termina encima de mí, acunada por mis brazos y recostada de mi hombro. Cierro mis ojos sintiendo su cercanía, me relajo disfrutando de tenerla conmigo. Hasta la magia circula entre nosotras como un conducto que nos une… Doy un pequeño salto ¡Claro, la magia! Regina me mira intrigada ante el inesperado brinco y solo le sonrió. La tomo por su cuello y la acerco a mí pegando nuestras frentes, ella se deja llevar, cierro los ojos y trato de proyectar mis sentimientos mediante la magia.

Como todo lo referente a la magia y las emociones no me sale de primera pero no me detengo y sigo intentando, empujo mis sentimientos y emociones más fuerte hasta que siento como los canales se abren, me concentro en enviarle todo lo que siento: amor, compañerismo, pasión, amistad, lealtad, admiración, ese fuerte sentimiento de hogar cuando estoy con ella y Henry… me dejo llevar por lo que siento, tan concentrada en proyectarle todo lo que me hace sentir que cuando siento la humedad en mi mano me sorprendo y abro los ojos cortando la conexión. Y la miro asustada ¡Regina está llorando! ¿Hice algo mal?

-¿Reina, estas bien? ¡Rayos! ¿Hice algo mal?- ella sonríe y niega levemente sin dejar de sonreír lo que me deja confundida -¿entones?- y si…

-¡Oh rayos! ¿Fue demasiado pronto? ¿Estoy exigiendo mucho?… si es eso por favor Regina no te alejes, Reina no tienes que responderme ahora, yo… yo puedo esperar a que te sientas lista, no tenemos que saltar a una relación si no estás preparada, yo solo...- pero sus labios me interrumpen en un beso.

Cierro los ojos dejándome guiar por la suave caricia de sus movimientos, el mundo desaparece, su sabor a manzana envicia mis sentidos. Ella se separa rompiendo el contacto de nuestros labios por lo que abro los ojos y la observo, ella sonríe, hermosa. Se reacomoda y posando sus manos en mi cuello manteniéndonos juntas.

-Ahora me toca hablar a mí, Miss Swan- asiento prestándole toda mi atención.

-No estoy llorando de tristeza, ya no, solo que…- me acaricia la mejilla y yo busco su tacto como un cachorro falto de cariño, al parecer mi gesto le gusta pues sonríe y a mí me llena el alma.

-No esperaba poder volver a sentir esto, estar enamorada, amar a alguien otra vez como lo hice hace tanto con Daniel ¡incluso más!- ¿Me ama más que a Daniel? ¿Más que por el chico por el que estuvo dispuesta destrozar el mundo? Separo mis labios.

-¡Hey!- coloca un dedo sobre mi boca impidiéndome hablar -dije que es mi turno, así que silencio- beso su dedo y me recuesto pegándola más a mí, ella se deja llevar recostándose de mi pecho mientras jugueteamos con nuestros dedos.

-Con Daniel todo era perfecto y al mismo tiempo estaba mal. Éramos dos adolescentes jugando a los enamorados eternos, escondiéndonos de mi madre, asustados de la posibilidad de ser descubiertos, soñando despiertos con un amor libre, ilusionados con cumplir un imposible- ella guarda silencio mientras yo solo me dedico a darle pequeñas caricias

-Cuando mi madre lo mató, vi morir todos mis sueños con él, me sentía perdida y enojada por lo injusta que era la vida conmigo. Tuve miedo de volver a amar, de olvidarlo, de volver a sufrir por lo que desterré todo lo bueno de mí. Le hice mucho daño a demasiadas personas, dejé que el dolor, el rencor y la desesperación me guiaran por un camino oscuro y cruel-

Entiendo lo que dice: su madre, la pérdida del amor, el matrimonio forzado, la confianza rota, las tentaciones de Rumplestilskin, la falta de una buena guía, los silencios de su padre y todo fue una acumulación de sucesos y emociones mal llevados, creo que cualquiera en los tacones de la reina hubiera hecho lo mismo y hasta peores cosas.

-Cuando llego Henry a mi vida fue… lo quise desde el primer momento en que lo tuve entre mis brazos, lo ame y lo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, fue la luz y el todo que llenó mi soledad- sus palabras atraviesan mi ser llenándome y me siento fatal de como reaccioné con todo eso de la maldición, de haberle quitado a Henry, de olvidarme que ella fue su madre primero, pasar por encima de todo sin siquiera pensar en su sentir y no haberme disculpado apropiadamente.

-Regina… Yo lo siento tanto- ella se despega un poco y me mira confundida.

-¿Por qué?- suspiro arrepentida de lo que hice, de haberme precipitado y reaccionar sin pensar primero.

-Te quité a nuestro hijo sin reparar en que estaba siendo cruel al arrebatártelo después de que lo cuidaste y amaste por diez largos años antes que yo llegara…-

-Emma…- negué levemente y continúe sin dejarla interrumpirme.

-Mi madre no solo te arrebató el amor de manera indirecta sino que te arrebató deliberadamente una oportunidad con tu madre, sé que ella era mala pero no tenía su corazón, pudo haber tenido la ocasión de redimirse, pero justificado o no mi madre destrozo esa oportunidad- es doloroso ver por primera vez todo el dolor que mi familia le ha proporcionado… yo incluida.

-Luego las circunstancias mantuvieron al chico alejado de ti durante todo un año y no me quiero imaginar el dolor que pasaste al ver que él miraba a través de ti sin reconocerte, y yo… yo para coronar el pastel destrocé tu oportunidad con el hombre que los polvos de hadas designaron como tu amor verdadero, algo que para mí es ilógico que un polvo decida nuestros sentimientos por nosotros, pero tenías la oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo y lo hice trisas por no medir las consecuencias de mis decisiones-

Bajo la mirada esquivando sus ojos, el silencio se instala entre nosotras, los latidos desbocados de mi corazón amenazan con destrozar mi pecho ante el miedo de perderla en este momento, de perderla cuando por fin rozo con mis dedos la felicidad a su lado. Me aferro a su cintura, ocultándome en su cuello, sus brazos me rodean presionándome contra ella siendo como un bálsamo en mis heridas y por primera vez lloro liberando todo lo que llevo estancado en el alma.

Lloro por ambas, por la niña perdida que fui, por la princesa desamparada. Lloro por las dos y ella conmigo. Lloro por el dolor que causa que la gente solo pueda ver a la salvadora y a la reina malvada y no a Emma y Regina. Lloro por el diploma de maestría en sufrir que ambas tenemos colgados de la pared. Lloro por todo lo que el caprichoso destino nos hizo pasar y por nuestras vidas dirigidas por los deseos, manipulaciones y designios de otros.

Lloramos para juntas sanar nuestras heridas, ella a mí y yo a ella. La magia corre entre nosotras libremente, derribando los muros con que nos resguardamos del resto del mundo, dejando fluir fuera de nosotras el miedo a sufrir, ese que nos apresaba y nos impedía avanzar. El peso de nuestras almas se hace más y más liviano, como si por fin ambas hiciéramos del todo las paces con nuestros pasados dispuestas a aprender a ser felices.

Salgo de mi refugio para mirar sus ojos, esos ojos llorosos que me miran con amor, el verde y el marrón se funden, sus sentimientos circulan a mí alrededor buscando hacer conexión. El verde y el marrón se funden entre si creando el bosque con sus colores. Me pierdo en su mirada, el tiempo deja de marcar su paso, el mundo para mi desaparece a nuestro alrededor, solo habita un manto negro donde ella es la luz que me ilumina. Poco a poco sus sentimientos y emociones penetran por mis poros fundiéndose con mi espíritu… con ellos el infinito vuelve a tener estrellas de colores, siento su alma fundirse con la mía, el cosmos entero empieza a girar entorno ella.

Por primera vez no tengo miedo de atarme a alguien, de entregar todo lo que soy, mientras ese alguien sea mi reina, mi amor. La beso entregando todo, desde mi nombre y mi ser, mi pasado y presente, y espero que algún día no muy lejano también mi futuro. Es como un rompe cabezas donde ella es la pieza maestras que une los diferentes trazos de la imagen en pedazos, como todo lo pasado por fin tiene sentido. Me separo y acaricio sus mejillas delicadamente, la acerco a mí besando delicadamente su frente y la miro a los ojos con el alma vibrando de felicidad.

-Desde ahora eres y serás siempre el principio, centro y fin de mi universo- Regina sonríe con los ojos húmedos de felicidad, permanecemos abrazadas en silencio.

No es necesario decir más, no cuando los sentimientos hablan por sí solos, no cuando entre nosotras baila la conexión de lo que sentimos. Permanecemos en el sofá juntas jugando con nuestros dedos a hacer figuras intangibles en nuestras palmas, perdidas en este nuevo mundo de sentimientos descubiertos. Nos acariciamos mutuamente, mimándonos, lucho contra el sueño que me ha entrado de momento y por cómo se detiene por momentos para luego seguir a acariciando creo que ella también está agotada.

-Creo que sería conveniente buscar a Henry e ir a casa, ambas estamos cansadas- le digo suavemente. Regina se incorpora, me da un suave beso en los labios y seguido se pone en pie.

-Tienes razón, la montaña rusa emocional ha sido agotadora- dice ella, me paro y la abrazo por la cintura besando su mejilla.

-Pues vamos los tres a casa- Regina sonríe -Henry esta con mis padres-

Recogemos las cosas, ella le deja unas cuantas instrucciones a su secretaria y salimos del ayuntamiento de la mano, me importa poco si alguien nos ve. Le abro la puerta del coche, cerrando tras ella y paso al otro lado sentándome en el del pasajero sin protesta, ya después busco mi escarabajo. Permanecemos en silencio de camino al apartamento de mis padres, le envió un mensaje de texto a Henry anunciándole que vamos a recogerlo para que se prepare.

Al llegar delante del edificio Henry ya nos espera afuera, Regina se estaciona y el chico sube al coche, nos mira de manera inquisidora desde el asiento trasero, puede que no lea la mente pero la pregunta '¿mama está bien?' estaba grabada en sus facciones, le sonrió a través del espejo y este suspira tranquilo y sonríe. Regina pone la marcha rumbo a la mansión.

-¿Podemos ver películas?- pregunta el chico entusiasmado.

-Después que hagas tu tarea y cenemos, si- le responde Regina, el chico levanta las manos en victoria, sonrió para mí y miro a mi chica, quizás podríamos disfrutar de un momento para nosotras después que el chico se duerma.

-¿Podemos pasar un momento por la tienda? necesito comprar unas cosas- Regina asiente sin desviar la vista de la carretera y dobla en la intersección rumbo a establecimiento. Una vez ahí Regina se estaciona, me quito el cinturón de seguridad.

-No tardo- le digo inclinándome para darle un corto beso.

-Iugg- dice el chico con fingido asco, le despeino el cabello antes de bajarme del coche. Dentro de la tienda agarro una cesta y doy vueltas por las góndolas buscando diferentes productos: aceite y sales de baño con olor a manzana, velas aromatizantes con olor a canela y vainilla, un paquete de fresas frescas y un pote de Nutella. Teniendo todo me dirijo a la caja registradora esperando en fila y saco mi celular para llamar al Sr. French.

-Diga- contesta el después de unos tonos.

-Buenas señor French, soy Emma- creo que ya no debería ni sorprenderle que sea yo.

-Buenas tardes Sheriff ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- voy colocando las cosas en la cinta con una mano mientras mantengo el celular entre mi hombro y mi oído.

-Necesito pétalos de rosas no muchas, media docena estaría bien- hablo bajo notando que todos en el local parecen pendientes de lo que digo.

-Enseguida se lo preparo ¿mismo sistema de siempre?-

-Si, por favor- tras acordar el precio corto la llamada, saco de mi billetera la cantidad necesaria mientras la cajera esta distraída cobrando mis compras y disimuladamente con magia le envió el pago al Sr. French. Tras pagar coloco las cosas en fundas de papel y salgo del establecimiento. En el coche le hago señas a Regina para que abra la cajuela, coloco las fundas, cierro la cajuela y me subo al coche.

-¿Es todo?- me pregunta Regina mientras me pongo el cinturón de seguridad.

-Sí, ahora si podemos ir a casa- Regina me sonríe, creo que le gustó eso de ir a casa y para qué negarlo, a mí también.

El resto del camino a casa Henry lo lleno con sus anécdotas del día en la escuela, comics e historias del bosque encantado. Es lindo ver como se le iluminan los ojos cada vez que Regina le cuenta aventuras de personajes cuentos y de este también, la verdad que hasta yo me entretengo, no se trata de cuentos de la reina malvada si no de Regina, incluso algunas de ellas hacen que Henry y yo nos riamos, como cuando lograba escapar de los intentos de acercamiento de Sidney antes de la ruptura de la maldición.

Una vez llegamos a la mansión nos bajamos del coche - ¿No bajarás los paquetes Miss Swan?- me pregunta Regina al notar que camino a la casa sin mis compras, yo la miro y me encojo de hombros.

-Las bajo después, son para el apartamento, no hay nada que se fuese a dañar- le respondo, ella me mira con sospecha, trato de parecer lo más normal posible, cuando deja de mirarme caminando rumbo a la mansión dejo salir un suspiro 'Uff eso estuvo cerca'. Ya dentro de la casa Henry sube a hacer sus tareas y Regina entra directo a la cocina,

-¡Voy al cuarto a ponerme cómoda!- le grito a Regina desde el pasillo, excusando mi ausencia en la cocina.

-¡Miss Swan, que le he dicho de gritar en la casa!- Grita ella en respuesta, entre risas me dirijo a la habitación y apresuradamente reacomodo una de las gavetas donde guardo mis cosas, invoco las cosas de la cajuela y los pétalos de rosas, guardo la evidencia de mis planes malignos para la Reina Malvada entre mis cosas, al terminar bajo para ayudar con la cena.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?- le pregunto a mi reina al entrar a la cocina, ella me mira por encima del hombro y sonríe.

-¡Claro!- dice ella y se acerca a una gaveta sacando otro delantal, pongo cara al ver la tela y encajes blancos y rosas que lo adornan ¡puag! y por la sonrisa malvada sé que lo hace a propósito, pero oh no, ese delantal de niña no me detendrá.

-Dame eso- Agarro el delantal y me lo pongo refunfuñando y las carcajadas de Mi Reina, resuenan en las paredes.

-Te queda bien, Sir Swan- dice en tono de burla, enmarco una ceja.

-¿Enserio?- le pregunto maliciosa. Regina se muerde el labio provocativamente lo cual me dan ganas de besarla.

-Claro que si…princesa- el horror atraviesa mi cuerpo y me cruzo de brazos indignada.

-No soy una princesa- refuto y ella se ríe.

-Tu madre es reina, es obvio que al ser su hija el título de princesa es tuyo- me dice medio enserio, medio en burla. Hago una imitación del cuadro "el grito" y una vez más las carcajadas de Regina suenan por la casa.

-¿Por qué tanta risa?-Regina deja de reír y yo volteo horrorizada ante la voz de Henry entrando en la cocina, este me mira divertido.

-Bonito delantal, Ma'- dice con burla, madre e hijo estallan en risas, me recuesto de la despensa y me cruzo de brazos indignada por sus burlas.

-¡No es divertido!- finjo un berrinche y estos ríen más fuerte, muerdo internamente mis mejillas para no unirme a ellos. Es lindo verlos reír divertidos y despreocupados.

-Si lo es ma'- me dice el chico aun riendo, no lo resistí mas y reí con ellos.

Nos seguimos riendo por buen tiempo, Henry se nos unió a la preparación de la cena. Entre risas y planes el tiempo paso rápido y la cena lista, mientras el chico prepara la mesa, yo preparo el salón para ver una película luego de comer. Nos sentamos los tres a la mesa hablando de la acampada y de escaparnos un fin de semana a New York con el propósito de mostrarle con calma nuestro mundo a Regina y de paso llevarla a las mejores tiendas de la gran manzana.

Una vez terminamos entre los tres recogimos la mesa y la cocina, la película elegida para esta noche fue "The Lake House" eso si con muchas protestas de parte de Henry que quería ver una de súper héroes, pero se resignó al ver que eran dos contra él por lo que se sentó en el mueble más chico reclamándolo para él solito lo que nos dejó a nosotras el más grande. Me siento yo recostada del sujeta brazo y arrastro conmigo a Regina haciéndola sentarse entre mis piernas y recostarse de mi pecho, esperé que protestara pero fue lo contrario.

Regina abraza mi cintura con un brazo y usa mi pecho como almohada. Apague la luz de la mesilla y Henry inició la película, los tres nos sumergimos en la historia del filme, especialmente Regina viendo fascinada un amor que de alguna forma rompe las barreras del tiempo espacio, sonrió internamente 'De no ser por la maldición Regina y yo no contáramos con una edad parecida' miro al chico 'Y definitivamente no tendríamos a nuestro Henry' ahora más que nunca agradezco todo lo que tengo, me hubiese gustado que Regina no sufriera tanto pero de no ser por ello hoy no tendríamos al chico, lo nuestro y ella no sería exactamente la gran mujer y madre que es hoy. Beso su coronilla y ella se acurruca aún más en mi pecho.

-Te quiero mi reina- le susurro en el oído, ella levanta la cabeza y me da un suave beso en los labios.

-Yo también te quiero mi caballero- me responde entre susurros, nos sonreímos y volvemos a la película entre caricias y ternura.

Casi al final de la película Henry finalmente está totalmente dormido en el sillón. Regina sigue recostada de mi pecho embelesada con la historia del filme, miro al chico, mi oportunidad está servida en bandeja de plata, beso a mi reina en el cuello esta huye de las cosquillas que le provoca.

-Subiré al chico a su cuarto- le susurró al oído, ella hace el impulso de pararse pero la detengo.

-No, quédate. Termina de ver la película, yo lo llevo- me mira no muy segura, pero luego asiente y se hace a un lado para dejarme salir. Al levantarme ella se acurruca en el rincón del sofá donde estaba yo y regresa su atención a la televisión.

Con cuidado le quito la manta al chico, paso mi mano por debajo de su torso, acomodo su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, sostengo sus piernas por debajo de sus rodillas y poco a poco me incorporo con él a cuestas. Uff el chico está creciendo, pesa más de lo que esperaba, pero nada que me incomode. Él se revuelve en mis brazos aun dormido acomodándose de tal forma en la que se aferra a mi cuello y usa mi hombro como almohada.

Ese gesto aun inconsciente de amor y apego en un chico ya adolecente me llena el corazón de calor. Volteo a mirar a Regina atrapándola observándonos con una sonrisa de orgullo y felicidad, cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran comparto la misma sonrisa, medio en broma le guiño un ojo y le lanzo un beso, ella se ríe tapándose la boca como toda una dama, se ve hermosa. Definitivamente tengo que agradecerle a alguien este hermoso regalo de tenerlos a ambos conmigo.

Camino rumbo a las escaleras, subiéndolas lentamente procurando tener cuidado de no romper el momento y despertar a Henry. Empujo la puerta de su cuarto con el pie abriéndola en silencio, entro con cuidado de que el chico no se golpee con los marcos y con más cuidado aun lo coloco en su cama, este de inmediato se acomoda entre sus almohadas, el chico a pesar de estar tan grande y más maduro de cierta forma sigue siendo el niño que tiempo atrás toco a mi puerta con sus ideas de cuentos, maldiciones y reinas malvadas.

Tiendo la sabanas sobre su cuerpo y beso su frente con ternura, a este chico es a quien le debo todo lo que hoy tengo, de no ser por el seguiría en Boston sola y llena de amarguras, y de paso agradecer a Regina por criar a tan grandioso chico. Salgo del cuarto cerrando a mi paso la puerta mirando el en su cama, definitivamente soy más que afortunada. Aun frente a la puerta presto atención a los ruidos de la planta baja, el sonido del televisor se escuchan como murmullos, solo tengo unos pocos minutos para preparar todo sin que se vea sospechoso.

Entro en la habitación de Regina y busco en la gaveta la funda con las cosas corriendo a su baño rápidamente. Coloco la funda en el lavadero, tapo el desagüe de la bañera y abro la canilla del agua caliente, saco de la funda las sales y aceites esenciales vertiéndolas en el agua. Junto a la bañera hago aparecer un bonito banquillo de madrea oscura, donde a su vez hago aparecer un cubo metálico con hielo, coloco dentro la sidra de manzana y las dos copas, a un lado hago aparecer un plato hondo metálico donde coloco el chocolate y la nata, seguido de la fuente de fresas.

Seguido coloco mi celular en el puerto del equipo de sonido y pongo música relajante de fondo. Coloco las velas en diferentes puntos del baño y las prendo. Giro la manilla del agua fría para templar el agua, mientras busco en el cuarto nuestros pijamas y toallas colocándolas en las perchas detrás de la puerta. Apago el flujo del agua una vez esta está lista y vierto la funda de pétalos de rosas sobre ella. Alisto los últimos detalles y salgo del cuarto rumbo a la sala 'Uff salvada por la campana, o los créditos más bien' llego a tiempo para ver el comienzo de estos y a mi reina levantarse para apagar los electrónicos.

Me acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura, ella brinca sorprendida pero luego se deja abrazar pegándose a mi pecho colocando sus manos sobre las mías - ¿Estuvo buena la película?- le pregunto al oído, ella asiente en silencio, cierro mis ojos escondiéndome en su cuello respirando su aroma a manzana, quedándonos así, compartiendo el calor mutuo y compañía por unos minutos. Hasta que recuerdo lo que tengo preparado arriba.

La hago girar aun sujetándola por la cintura, cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran me inclino para besarla con ternura de forma breve, al alejarme ella me sonríe con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, tomo su mano y beso sus nudillos de forma galante.

-¿Haría el honor de seguirme, mi reina?- le pregunto imitando el tono de los caballeros de antaño. Regina se ríe y me hace una reverencia digna de una reina

-Hasta el fin del mundo mi querido caballero- me responde ella.

-Vamos- le digo y la llevo de la mano rumbo a su habitación, ella se deja llevar sin protestas hasta quedar delante de la puerta de su baño donde nos detenemos. Ella me mira intrigada y le sonrió en respuesta mientras abro la puerta llevándola conmigo dentro de la estancia. Ya dentro me distraigo mirando su expresión de sorpresa y al encontrarse con la decoración de su baño.

Regina no dice nada solo se queda en silencio mirando todo, empiezo a ponerme nerviosa ante su mudez, el corazón me late fuerte en el pecho de pura ansiedad, trato de controlarme para no alterarme.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunto nerviosa viendo que ella no reacciona ante mi gesto. Ella tira de mí pegándome a ella besándome brevemente.

-Emma…- me da un escalofrío de los buenos ante el tono dulce con el que dice mi nombre, ella sonríe encantadora y pasa sus manos por mi cuello manteniendo nuestra cercanía, - Esto es hermoso, no tenías que…- la silencio con un beso.

-No tenía, pero quería- Regina me sonríe y asiente levemente. Tomo sus manos y las beso, una primero y luego la otra, ante su atenta mirada. Nos acerco a la bañera, sin romper la conexión de nuestras miradas voy retirando su chaqueta dejándola a un lado. El ambiente se va calentando y no tiene nada que ver con la cálida temperatura del baño.

Con las manos temblando la voy liberando de su camisa botón por botón, lentamente. El roce de mis dedos contra su tersa piel nos deja los vellos de punta debido al ambiente electrificado entre nosotras. Una vez todos los botones sueltos trago saliva tratando de bajar el nudo que se forma en mi garganta, la miro a los ojos mientras paso lentamente mis manos por debajo de la prenda y la voy retirando lentamente con reverencia. Me cuesta respirar con normalidad al llevar mis manos por su espalda, descendiendo suavemente, rosando su piel con la punta de mis dedos.

El ir quitándole la camisa provoca un movimiento en ella que deja expuesto para mí su pecho y cuello. La temperatura sube sin control por la visión de la reina. Regina gira su rostro pero no evita que vea el sonrojo en sus mejillas y su respiración acelerada ante mi escrutinio ¿vergüenza? ¿Pudor? Sonrío internamente y la pego a mi besando su mejilla, dejándola presa entre mis brazos y su camisa a medio quitar.

-Eres tan hermosa- le digo con voz ronca, voy descendiendo por su cuello, dejando suaves besos a mi paso hasta llegar donde late desbocado su pulso contra mis labios. No logro resistir la tentación y muerdo suavemente. Un gemido brota entre nosotras, siendo honesta no sé si fue ella, yo o ambas.

Con dificultad me separo de ella para observarla, verla así es un sueño, es una condenada fantasía hecha realidad y me siento afortunada de tener esta gran y hermosa mujer como mi novia, el amor de mi vida. La dejo libre dejando caer su camisa, ella recobra la compostura, o parte de ella pues su pecho sube y baja al compás de su respiración acelerada. Lentamente me hinco frente a ella mirando esos preciosos ojos chocolates, negros de deseo que enloquecen mi corazón, ese que amenaza con romper mi pecho para reunirse con el de ella.

Torpemente coloco mis manos en su cintura, jugueteo con el cierre de su pantalón, puedo jurar que hasta tiemblo de ansiedad cuando desabotono la pieza. Una vez el cierre abierto me quedo quieta con mis dedos en el borde de la tela aguardado por la contestación de una pregunta no formulada. Regina me mira, casi puedo ver sus dudas en el reflejo de su mirada, aguardo entre paciente y ansiosa. Ella asiente levemente otorgándome el permiso de continuar con mi tarea.

Con el corazón desbocado voy bajando lentamente el pantalón, acariciando la piel a mi paso hasta retirar por completo la prenda. Ella queda expuesta frente a mí en ropa interior, negra y de encaje, apagando parte de mi cerebro.

-Tanta belleza y sensualidad debería ser ilegal- me sobresalto un poco al escapárseme el comentario y ella sonríe con suficiencia, retomando el control de sus acciones. Beso suavemente su vientre, siento un cosquilleo casi mágico contra mis labios mientras ella se estremece. Su mano levanta mi mentón incitándome a ponerme en pie y encantada con su belleza hago lo que desea.

Nuestros labios se encuentras en un tierno y suave beso. La estrecho entre mis brazos y ella aferra los suyos a mi cuello, cualquier rastro de espacio entre nuestros cuerpos queda eliminado y el beso se torna apasionado y desesperado. Rosándonos, pegadas, desesperadas por conectar la una con la otra y en nuestro a afán proyecto mis sentimientos como en la oficina; siento el cosquilleo de los suyos en mi piel, penetrando por mis poros, calentando mi alma. Es lava lo que siento piel adentro, ríos interminables de calor intenso que recorren mi cuerpo, latiendo furiosos en zonas dormidas por demasiado tiempo.

El mundo se vuelve turbio, todo lo que respiro, padezco y siento está relacionado con mi reina, mi Regina, mi amor; su aroma, sus emociones, sus labios y piel. Pierdo las riendas cuando Regina me hace retroceder, algo nos detiene al chocar contra mi espalda, pero no cuadro el que, sus labios no me dejan pensar… muerden y besan mi cuello con una sensualidad alucinante, quiero ronronear de placer, sus manos exploran mis costados peleando por quitar mi camisa mientras yo lucho por mantenerla pegada a mí. Cuando ella se aleja me inclino hacia delante manteniendo el contacto de nuestros labios.

Quiero protestar cuando ella elimina el contacto entre nosotras, pero muere ahogada en mi garganta cuando de un tirón abre mi camisa saltando varios botones en el proceso. Mi mente formula un reproche que igualmente muere cuando sus labios se encuentran con los míos; mordiéndolos, haciéndolos suyos, soy suya todo el tiempo que quiera, la eternidad si es preciso. Sus manos luchan ahora con el broche de mis pantalones mientras nos besamos, trato de ayudarla pero su paciencia se le escapa y el aire rosa mis piernas desnudas al hacer desaparecer la prenda.

Sigo sus designios retrocediendo nuevamente, pero la frialdad del mármol contra mi espalda baja me despierta del embrujo causado por la pasión desatada y me otorga un momento de lucidez antes de que todo desemboque en un mar sin frenos. Tomo sus manos deteniendo la exploración a mi perdición

\- ¡Espera!- la voz me sale desde el pecho casi como un rugido desesperado, ella se detiene y me mira azorada, me doy cuenta que está asustada de haber hecho algo mal, la abrazo contra mi pecho.

-Lo siento- dice ella tratando de alejarse pero no la dejo, la mantengo pegada a mí con un brazo y con mi otra mano hago que me mire.

-Regina, no has hecho nada malo- le sonrió- Todo lo contrario, pero si no paramos ahora no podré detenerme- acaricio su mejilla con el pulgar- Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial, no quiere decir que esto no sea especial, pero me gustaría por lo menos poder llevarte a una primera cita antes- sus ojos brillan- Hoy… esto es para consentirte- ella sonríe, le doy un beso suave- Para hacerte sentir especial- otro beso- Para hacerte saber lo grandiosa- beso- Y hermosa que eres-.

Regina me abraza por el torso, recostándose en mí, reposando su rostro en mi hombro. La abrazo manteniéndola así, sujeta a mí, sosteniéndola con el corazón en fuego y esta vez no tiene que ver con la pasión. Nos separamos y lentamente me quito el pantalón quedando en ropa interior igual que ella, ella sonríe al ver de nuevo mi hotpants 'Uff ahora viene la parte difícil', los nervios me atacan, inhalo valentía, busco el cierre del sujetador en mi espalda, pero me quedo paralizada al ver a Regina pegarse a mi quedando a centímetros de mi rostro y sus manos sobre las mías.

-Permítame hacerlo a mí, mi caballero- la piel se me eriza y la respiración me falla ante tanta sensualidad. Asiento en silencio y la dejo hacer. Regina se pega a mi besando mi cuello, se me escapa un gemido cuando siento el tacto de su mano directamente contra mi seno '¿En qué momento me quito el sujetador?' la respuesta muere cuando sus labios succionan mi otro seno, me aferro al lavabo al fallarme las piernas, Regina juguetea con sus dientes y lengua en uno y pellizca y amasa el otro.

Lucho con la niebla que adormece mi celebro y cambio nuestras posiciones sentándola en el filo del lavabo, Regina envuelve rápidamente sus piernas en mi cintura manteniéndome pegada a ella. Mientras beso y muerdo su hombro logro quitar su sujetador, tirándolo lejos de nuestra vista. Nos besamos lentamente, enrollando nuestras lenguas, explorando nuestras bocas, nuestros pechos que se rozan en un delicioso contacto y contra mi vientre amenazando con derrumbar mi razón puedo sentir el calor que emana su centro; tentándome y seduciéndome.

Aun con sed de ella, aun queriendo anclarme en su alma me separo de ella, respirando pesado, recuperando el control de mis acciones totalmente. Al nuestras miradas conectarse ambas sonreímos, su mirada oscura es tan seductora, beso sus manos, doy dos pasos atrás con su mirada sobre mí y lentamente bajo mi panti hasta quedar como llegue a este mundo 'Bueno no esté en específico, si no al otro, ustedes entienden'. Siento un poco de vergüenza al ver su escrutinio sobre mi cuerpo pero aguardo lo más tranquila posible.

-¿Ve algo que le guste, majestad?- Regina se humedece los labios con la lengua 'alguien debería decirle que eso es ilegal'.

-Nada que no me pertenezca, sir Swan- Me contesta coquetamente y se baja del lavabo con una sonrisa en sus labios, sensualmente se va quitando el panti, mientras más abajo va la prenda más fuerte late mi corazón, recurro a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarme sobre ella, sin dejar de admirarla me acerco a la bañera, mi torpeza sale a relucir al tropezarme con mis propios pies, 'trágame tierra', siento mis mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, ella se ríe divertida pero no dice nada.

Le tiendo mi mano a Regina de forma galante para ayudarla a entrar a la bañera, ella se acerca y toma mi mano con una sonrisa educada, entra a la bañera con el porte de toda una reina, que con su desnudes convierte la escena en la más sensual que he visto en mi vida. Una vez ella dentro le sigo yo, al sentarnos no puedo evitar gemir de gusto y Regina igual, esto definitivamente fue una buena idea. Nos acomodamos de tal forma que ella queda sentada entre mis piernas y medio recostada de mi torso, pero en un ángulo ideal para poder hablar en una posición cómoda. Regina cierra los ojos recostada en mí disfrutando de la cálida y relajante temperatura del agua.

-¿Se siente bien verdad?- le pregunto con un susurro al oído y ella asiente con los ojos cerrados.

Aprovecho y me estiro un poco para servir las sidras, le tiendo una copa la cual agarra con una sonrisa. Tomo una fresa y la sumerjo hasta la mitad en el chocolate, se la invito a morderla acercándosela a los labios, Regina enmarca una ceja y muerde sensualmente la fresa provocando que mi vientre se retuerza de deseo, 'Que malvada' me inclino atrapando sus labios entre los míos con hambre.

Puedo sentir su sabor a manzana mezclado con la fresa y el chocolate, una combinación toxica para mis sentidos. Nos damos besos cortos pero intensos, sonriendo entre medio, tomándonos todo el tiempo del mundo, disfrutando de la compañía.

-Que rico- dice ella en una.

-¿Tan buenos son mis besos?- le pregunto en broma, Regina sonríe pícaramente

-Me refería a la fresa, pero, también- me rio ante su descaro, le doy un beso suave y rápido.

-¿Qué te parece si brindamos?- le pregunto con un gesto con la copa.

-¿Por qué brindamos?- me pregunta de manera afirmativa.

-Por nosotras-Digo levantando mi copa y acercándola a la suya- Por nuestra familia de tres.

-Por nosotras y por Henry- dice ella chocando su copa con la mía, ambas bebemos con sonrisas en los labios y mirándonos a los ojos.

Nos relajamos una en brazos de la otra, comimos y bebimos entre: pláticas, risas, besos robados y caricias furtivas; hasta que el agua enfrió y nos advirtió que era hora de salir. Casi con tristeza salimos de la bañera, entre más besos y caricias nos pusimos los pijamas. La acompaño hasta un lado de su cama y le ayudo a subir, asegurándome que este cómoda y bien abrigada. Me encamino al baño para limpiarlo pero un tirón en mi pijama me detiene '¿Pero qué?' Regina tiene mi pijama sujeta con su mano.

-No te vayas- dice con voz rota, rápido me siento a su lado y la abrazo besando su mejilla.

-Solo iré a limpiar el baño- le informo pero Regina niega aun abrazada a mí.

-Para eso hay magia, acuéstate conmigo- antes de poder contestar cualquier cosa Regina mueve su mano en un movimiento ya conocido, la magia se siente trabajar en el ambiente, algo me dice que el baño esta como nuevo. Puedo discutir y hacer una escena, pero simplemente asiento y brinco por encima de ella cayendo a su lado del otro lado de la cama, meto las piernas bajo las sabanas. Regina se acurruca en mi hombro, pasa su pierna sobre las mías y abraza mi cintura. Con un brazo me abrazo a sus hombros y entrelazo mis dedos con los de ella sobre mi abdomen.

-Te amo, mi reina- le susurro besando su cabello.

-Yo también te amo, mi caballero- responde ella besando mi pecho.

En un movimiento de mi muñeca apago las luces y me duermo en los brazos de mi reina, mi novia, mi Regina.


End file.
